The War of Dark Earth: Genesis
by DarkusPhoenix
Summary: Humans endowed with the energy of animals have begun to spring up across the world. These cases have been kept under the radar until one ominous being, shrouded in black, appears in a town in rural New Hampshire. Will this spell the end of the world?
1. The Day of Blood Fire

The sky was a dreary abysmal gray. It seemed as if it was slowly constricting the world; suffocating it. The clock tower in the square of the small town nestled in the Appalachian mountains of the northeast sounded 3 bells, meaning 3 pm. The town seemed to stand still, as if abandoned. Only occasionally did a disgruntled and exhausted mother emerge from the launder-o-mat across the street and disappear into a small Oldsmobile to drive off to the edge of town with a basket of clean laundry in the backseat. The sky grew darker, and darker. Occasionally, people would stare at the sky and begin to rush, in attempting to avoid the storm that seemed to be imminent. The weather in this oceanic valley changed in the blink of an eye. The natives often speak of tales in which it rained, snowed, sun shone, a lightning storm and a tornado occurred all within one hour. While this I always believed was false, due to the drastic temperature changed needed for a tornado to occur while it snowed shortly before, I have witnessed snow in July and 90 degree weather in January in this small, sleepy town.

Around 3: 27 pm, the sky grew a green, and began to tempest. Thunder shook the ground, lightning flashes across the sky, hitting an occasional empty patch of asphalt or tall white pine. Blinds began to part and doors began to open as curious humans wandered from their desks and daily jobs to witness what seemed to be the collapse of any common weather pattern ever recorded. All eyes were on the skies, holding hat brims or hair behind their ears. The wind began to whip the suspended store placards, sending them swinging wildly, even knocking the one from the Performing Arts center loose from the frame. Rain began to pour, coating the street. This rain coated everything, causing it to drip with a sickly black tar-like substance. It wasn't an ordinary rain, and this wasn't some ordinary storm.

The sky grew black, the center of the tempest above glowed a tainted yellow hue, slowly pulsing. A religious man from a small blue building near the square emerged, wielding an umbrella and hip waders, crying out nonsense about the coming of "The End". He pleaded that everyone should stay inside until this rain ceased. He believe that if a human was to touch even a drop of this black liquid, they would be infused with the evil of the devil. He was one of these newfound "Natural Evil" cultists who was growing in popularity. Everyone except believers just ignored they existed. However, this storm made a few begin to recognize the beliefs, or at least the existence of some supernatural force swallowing the town. Some stared in wonder while others cowered in a dark corner, clutching a flashlight and cell phone.

After a few minutes, the tempest broke; lightning flashing, igniting the black liquid that coated the town. That town burned. Everything coated in flames, smokeless. The crier from the cult still preaching in the street, just stood still, staring at his arm. He didn't scream or writhe in agony as the town lit up around him. He turned his glare to the sky, to the center of the twisting clouds. The center glowed brightly as the fire in the town turned black and red. The brightest of the fire's color fading to a dark blood-red; the darkest parts burned an ebony black. Even the lightning began to flash a dark green. The whole scene was straight from some dark, long-lost tome that some sci-fi writer would have depicted during the arrival of the devil upon the human world.

The center of the storm glowed brightly, the thunder rumbled across the town, physically shaking the ground and foundations of everything within 10 miles. A beam burst forth, collapsing the swirling clouds in the sky, revealing a startling assembly of stars in a multitude of colors. The outlines of several figures decorated those heavens. The sky remained black, the figures of beasts speckled the skies, outlined in one color, filled in with another. The beam struck the ground, causing a crater inside the light. The crater struck the exact center of the intersection of the large east to west interstate route and the town's main street. The fires still burned, the beam began to fade. The town was in total chaos, but no humans ran rampant in those streets. The huddled under awnings from the shops or opened windows and stared inn complete wonder and fear at the beam of light. The beam faded, revealing a dark figure standing in the center of the small 15 foot diameter crater. It was crouched on one knee, head hanging low. After a moment of hushed comments, the black fires began to die. Nothing was charred, the black liquid burned away. The crier had fallen backward onto his back, about 30 feet from the crater, staring at the figure rising onto his feet from him. His head remained low, until onto his feet.

The sky began to return to a normal gray. Eyelids pulled back on the figure, revealing blood red pupils with black filling the rest. The cultist sighed a disbelieving phrase, causing the figure to turn his head towards the crier. The man slowly faded to show skin and hair. He looked as if he was human, but clearly he was something not of Earth. The clothing of the man was one of mostly black plates of metal, red metal buckles and trim. Dawned over the plates of metal was a black leather trench-coat. The man's hair was slicked back and pulled into a hair tie. His black hair hung to the middle of his back and blew gently in the remnants of the storm's breeze. The face of the man was still unseen, somehow shaded over by a force no one could justify physically. The man turned to face the cultist, and took very heavy stepped strides toward him, moving slowly. Each footstep caused the ground to shake. The man's eyes did not change to normal, they remained as demonic and soulless as any could imagine even the devil of possessing. Whatever this was, it was far beyond the evil image that even the devil could possess. The man lumbered over the cultist, glaring down at him, his eyes seeming to send beams of light like a sniper rifle onto the man's face.

"Where am I?" The beast bellowed in a growl that shook the air. The cultist shivered and stared for a moment before stuttering.

"I- In N-New Hampshire." The man began to try to get to his feet. The beasts hand shot forward towards the man, blowing a hole clean through the cultist's chest, splattering blood onto the beast's clothing and the tar. Cries rang out from the people around the town square. The beast looked over to the crowds with a slow, deathly glare, his eyes scanning every being. The beast then became one quite literally, transforming to a large wolf-like creature. The man growing in mass and strength, his anatomy reconfiguring with such ease that it seemed impossible, yet frightening. Long claws and fangs that seemed to glisten in the light. The eyes remained a demonic gaze. With a howl, the large wolf broke apart into a flurry of small ones. These wolves took off across the town, grabbing any young child or teenager selectively. A sister taken, a younger brother, an only child. Many children were taken right from the playground and classrooms at school. The wolves would grab the children by the clothing, allowing them to dangle beneath the fangs and neck of the wolf. The wolves spread across the town in a wave, gathering children and disappearing back to the center of town. The children cried and tried punching the wolves that held them, unable to break free. The wolves gathered around the crater where the man had returned to. He rose up into the air, the leather trench-coat flowing around him, arms spread to his side in some sort of pose straight from religious tomes. The wolves stood, around, snarling and glaring around the town center. One wolf, who returned empty handed, began to scarf down the cultist who still laid in the town square, which was now haloed in blood. The blood dripped from the wolf's mouth in long strands of viscous lifeforce. The wolf glowed with a red aura after devouring the flesh of the beast. With a rotation of the man's wrists, the wolves disappeared, along with the children they were holding. They all melted away, however, above the man's head, was a large gray orb, where the children reformed. They pounced against the orb's wall, attempting to escape. They were helpless. Young children cried, their faces growing red and puffy with fear. Some curled into ball on the floor and just wept, spacing out, gripping their heads or knees. They were at the mercy of this man, before the rest of the town, who had gathered in chasing their son or daughter who was taken, or simply to see what was going on.

"I am Úlfur af Osýnilegri, Wolf of the Nebulous. These children have been chosen to bring forth the demise of the guilty. They will all contribute to the cause, and they are helpless to escape it. They will be reborn..."

The man then closed his fists, causing the orb to lurch closed, smaller and smaller. The last sight of inside the orb is an explosion of blood and flesh with screams coming from the last alive inside. The orb, being about the size of an apple, floated downward infront of the man, who morphed into his beast for yet again. The orb floated for a minute before the wolf's jaws enclosed around it, causing a burst of blood to stain his fangs and drip from his mouth. Immediately, his whole form began to tighten and grow, glowing a blood red. As each muscle burst forth in growth, you could hear the heartbeat of the man pounding, almost as if it was causing earthquakes with each pump. There were sirens blaring from down the street, as the police were mobilized. The large wolf turned his head towards the cars, lurching around the corner and down the hill from the police station. With a howl, he disappeared, became a shadow, and slithered away along the ground to the outskirts of town.

The shadow slowed down, inside a very dark and dense hemlock and white pain forest in the western edge of the town. A small log house there was ransacked, until a map was found. Ulfur scanned the national map. His eyes seeing many glowing spots across the map. The agricultural parts of New York, The cities of Massachusetts, the beaches of Florida, in the souther states, high in the mountains of both the Appalachian and Rocky Mountains, the western beaches in California, the plains of the Midwest, the deserts of the west. They all possessed glowing dots in varying colors and hues. Each dot also had a flurrying symbol inside the dot. A bear, tiger, lizard, snake, lion and many more. A large black dot with a dark red wolf symbol, the largest of them all, was fixed in the southern half of "New Hampshire" just as the cultist said. This dot represents me, because I am the one who invaded this town. I am the one who took all thos children, and I am the one who possesses the power of the Nebulous Wolf.

The next largest spot on the map is in the south a spot with a green bird symbol. Here is where I will find the one who holds the power of the Nebulous Eagle, in a state called Alabama. This is my next target and the site of my next raid.


	2. The Power of Tom Hiddleston

For 7 days I traveled southwest through the Appalachian mountains. My human form was far from adequate in traveling. Bipedalism just seemed to be a downgrade in evolution. Cruel, Mother Nature can be. At night and in large expanses of conifer forests, I utilized the Nebulous Wolf form, easily tripling the speed at which I traveled. Once the mountains ended however, somewhere around Georgia I assumed, the mountains and large patches of forests ceased to give me cover. So, I began to simply fit in with any other hitch-hiker trying to find a free ride. Occasionally, a "kind" soul would pull over and "hand over" his truck after some subtle "convincing"... and a puddle of blood spilling to the tar after a claw thrust through his throat. Post-devouring the physical, fleshy evidence, I used the car to drive until the gas ran out. I may not be of this human world, but I have studied it long enough to realize how to remain inconspicuous on a cross country trek to track people down. I would drive during the day, abandon the vehicle upon nightfall or empty gas tank, then use the cover of night to travel further, and off road, by using the Nebulous Wolf form. On the dawning of the 7th night, I reached the outskirts of Huntsville, Alabama. After stopping to use the last bit of light, and gather a bearing, I estimated I had another 50 miles to travel to reach the mark.

"It's about time I finally begin to gather the souls needed for the rebirth. This one... is quite a treasure, if the tales are true. The Nebulous Eagle... will be quite a gem to my plans."

I used the night to travel the last bit until I stepped foot inside the town. I inhaled as I closed my eyes, looking up into the sky.

"I can smell you, Nebulous Eagle. You will not escape me, you will not escape the plans of Nebulous."

Aetos' POV:

I groaned as I stretched. Peeking an eye open, I looked around my dark room. Throw my curtains I could see the light trying to come into my room. Sighing, I pushed myself up and looked around sleepily. I rubbed my eyes and crawled out of my bed, trying not to stumble and flail around like I was hung-over. It was pretty dark in my room. The walls being a deep blood-red, while everything else had been painted in a ebony black."You really need to stop having ice-cream before bed, Aetos," I muttered, as walked into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and stared at myself. Just the average day, with your semi-ordinary seventeen year-old girl. I grabbed my comb and began trying to tame the tangles that had formed in my hair over-night. It just never seemed to do what I want.

Once I had freshened up and was satisfied with my appearance, I bolted out of my room. A small grin formed on my lips as I did so. I gave long sprints, and everything was practically a blur around me as I ran. I had a _really _big house. So I could run all I want. It was my own personal playground. Especially the thick woods outside... Where I could run the trails. Though, the real fun was jumping the rocks at the cliffs. It was strange.. I could always seem to hang in the air longer than normal. But I never questioned it. I jumped on the cliffs often. Never once did I ever have fear of falling. My daydream of the woods ended when I ran into my kitchen. Ah, my sanctuary. Full of delicious things to eat, and good things to drink. I swaggered over to my cabinet and dug around until I found a granola bar and shoved it in my mouth. Hey, what can I say? A girl has gotta eat!

After my short morning breakfast, I looked out the window at thick greenery outside. _Maybe I should go to the cliffs today..._I thought for a moment. Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. Besides, it'd be better than staying cooped up inside all day. Nodding, I went to slip on my sneakers. When I walked outside, I couldn't help but grin a bit. Ah. Lovely day. There was a small gust of wind that gently blew my hair, and I gave a small smile and closed my eyes; enjoying the sensation of the air practically dancing around me. Then I felt it. A pair of eyes staring at me. I opened mine and looked off into the woods, where I saw the silhouette of a man hiding in the shadows of the trees. I frowned, and stood a bit taller. Why the heck is there a strange man hiding outside my house, and why is he just standing there? I narrowed my eyes a bit and stared back in his direction while the wind slowly started to pick up a bit.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

_There you are. Scrawnier than I expected, but that will be fixed upon breaking the Nebulous Seal._ I thought, watching her step out from her house. The smell of Nebulous energy swirled around her, only detectable by certain Nebulous creatures, the Wolf being one of them. I sent a pulse of Nebulous Energy to my eyes, which should have made them pulse a red flash. That certainly will get her attention. She stopped to look at me. _Perfect. Worked flawlessly. Now to see how much she knows about herself... her "gift"._  
"Greetings, Eagle... Aetos." I spoke lowly from the shadows, causing my eyes to glow dully, a blood-red as typical.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My breathe sort of caught in my throat when I heard that voice. It sent shivers down my spine. Good or bad? I couldn't tell. I wasn't to fond of guy, but neither was I scared of him. Right now I was neutral. Hmm... Time to check you out. I walked forward a bit until I was just about a good ten yards from the tree-line. That's where I stopped and stood my ground. I just stared back at him, but then I saw the flash of red.. I felt my eyebrows raise slightly, but I made sure to keep my face as expressionless as possible. But a mix of nervousness and irritation was swarming through me, and with each wave of irritation, the wind would pick up for a moment and just slowly die down before picking up again with renewed strength. I thought about which approach I could take... I picked. "How do you know my name." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I let a smirk cross my face, exposing one side of my teeth, mainly the canine tooth, which was elongated and sharpened. "You don't know much about yourself, do you?" I turned my head to the sky peeking through the canopy. "Feel the wind?... What am I taling about... of course you do." I looked back to her, letting my eyes pulse red again. "The wind is something that always held you up, yes?" I asked in an emotionless tone, keeping my face just the same.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I narrowed my eyes at him and a small grow formed in my throat. "Firstly, you didn't answer my question. That's very rude of you. Second, what does it matter to you?" I replied in an annoyed tone. Huffing, I place a hand on my hip and ran a hand through my hair and glared at him with my multi-colored eyes. "The winds has always been a friend."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Exactly. The wind is a friend, as am I. You just do not know it yet... Aetos, you have more than just a friendship with the wind. You have this ability, the innate power to control it for your own purposes. Just a moment ago, in your irritation, you felt the currents around you pck up, am I correct? That is only the beginning of what you shall accomplish." I let the words hang in the air, as she remained silent. I took my right hand and slowly brought it across my chest and held it at my left shoulder, bowing forward slightly, looking out of the top corner of my eye at her. "I... am Ulfur and I am here to assist you in utilizing the wind not as a friend, but as an accomplice to all you attempt in your remaining years. Is there anything else you care to know?" I uttered lowly, keeping myself in the bow position.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Uh... Huh..." I said slowly. I didn't move. This guy was a total and complete nut. YES I did pick up my hints on the wind, but... "Um, I guess I'm good to go, Ulfy," I said with a blink. "So, like, you stay here. And I'll go take a run and we can go fondu together. Sound good? Good!" And without hesitation, I quickly began to walk away. Very quickly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Don't be so naive, Aetos." I growled. As her name was uttered, I morphed into my wolf form and barked, causing her to stop and turn around, quite stunned. "Don't you see it now, Aetos. You yourself can possess such powers as this. Controlling the wind is only the beginning. You yourself can become one with everything around you. Become part of nature itself. You were chosen at birth for such a gift. Your naive actions will only cause you your death." I growled, keeping my eyes trained on hers, and my voice in a low respectful tone.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Niiicceee doggy... Good doggy, let's not bite me in half and eat me, okay? I swear, I don't taste like chicken," I cooed, holding up my hands in a "I'm harmless" gesture. "Alright, Ulfy, I'll listen to what you have to say... Even though this must be a dream. And I'll eventually wake up, so I shall go along. But, please... Change back. Seeing you as a very big angry dog does not make me want to be your best friend at the moment," I said. I was a little scared by him now, but I made sure not to let it show. Even if this WAS a dream.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It's no dream, Aetos. You can remove that thought from your mind. I won't hurt you so long as you join me." I spoke, as I morphed to the human form. "Now, come in the shadows here at my side." I held my hand out in beckoning. "Let's go for a walk. You need to hear this." I called lowly, keeping my eyes docile.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Was he crazy? Obviously. But then again, it wasn't like I really had a choice or say in the matter. I stalked forward cautiously, staying at least a good two feet away from him in case he decided to become wolfy again and eat me for dinner. This guy was slowly starting to become part of my pissed off, and the wind blew around us angrily. Now that I was up close, I could see he was truly a sight to look at. The long hair, the armor, those _eyes... _They disturbed me to my very core, but I would say nothing of it unless I didn't want my head bitten off.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

She remained hesitant, which I didn't find surprising. I looked over at her, softening my gaze, allowing the glowing eyes to fade to the plain blood-red eyes, a softer, gentler, less scary hue. Her eyes met mine for a moment. "You do not need to be afraid. You are far too important to dispose of. You are going to choose whether you dispose of yourself. You are a one-of-a-kind member of something much larger than the world, Aetos. You are an agent, as am I, in this large web that ties everyone like us together. Do you understand what I am saying so far?" I looked straight ahead after turning my gaze from her.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

All I could no was simply nod. He seemed to lighten up on me, which I was grateful for, but I still felt nervous around him. I really wish I had exact knowledge as to what was going on- but I didn't. I was confused. All I could do was just listen to what he had to say. Last I checked, I wasn't that important to anyone anyway.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I'll take your silence as that you have no questions?" I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, keeping my eyes in a non-glowing hue, giving nothing but gentle looks her way. She is at least trying to listen. She doesn't have much of a choice, unless she wants to die.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I folded my arms across my chest. "Whatever floats your boat, Ulfy," I replied. "You wanted me to listen. I'm standing here, aren't I?" Oh, how I _wish_ I was the wind at that moment... I could run away from this whole thing...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Aetos, you should be questioning the aspect of death here. Do you forget I said that you'd cause your own death by not listening?" I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, attempting to get a read on her personality, which I know it rather abrasive and somewhat irritating to strangers at least. "If you do not learn to control these powers, they will consume you and lead you to death. The energy your body strives to let loose in order to control whatever it desires needs to escape. When you are irritated, angry or just in a state of bliss, yours lets loose in controlling currents around you, letting you jump farther or simply feel stronger breezes... caused by your own emotions. The more it builds up and progresses, you will be unable to hold it back and only release some in certain emotional states. Are you following me?" I asked in a stern tone, looking at her with eyes that radiate honesty.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_He is right... Every time I get even upset or something, the winds always seem to pick up..._ Still, even if I _can _somehow control these so-called "powers", who is to say that this guy wouldn't make me do something utterly horrible? I've known this guy for maybe a good 15 minutes. Yep. Everything makes sense! But what he's saying... I gritted my teeth, but nodded in response to. "Yes, Ulfur," I said, "I am following you so far."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I know trust isn't something humans give out too easily. However, I know enough about what you have encountered to tell that you are confused about it yourself, just slide it away and not ponder it. However, there's a certain line; a seal, that needs to be broken in order for you to unlock the container all that energy is being held in within your body. From there, you will find such ways to release the built up energy with very little effort. You are releasing energy like a dripping faucet. Once the seal is broken, you will be able to release the energy like a waterfall, with training... I can give that to you. You are a special being, Aetos. You cannot deny who you are." I turned to look directly into her eyes in a soft expression.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I stared down at the ground for a moment... Just thinking. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was wrong. I didn't know. I looked back up at him, still completely nervous around him. I felt so weak and vulnerable around him. Not to mention he could turn into a freaking mega-wolf. So if this WAS real... And HE was real... And he came to me, saying ALL this. Interesting. Sighing, I walked past him and into the woods. When I realized he wasn't following me, I turned around and blinked at him. "Well, are you just going to stand there, Ulfy? Or are we apparently going to go break seal so I eventually don't go boom?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"There's something more than that. It's not that simple. In order to break the seal, it will take time. Are you willing to place your life in my hands and allow me to save it. You are not the only one I am after. Breaking the seal takes time, patience and hard work in finding the weak spot on that container inside you. I need your trust in this." I turned to hold out my hand again. "You are far too important for me to harm. Forget the other side of me. You'll learn you can become the same form, once the seal is broken. That will all come in training. I cannot simply break your seal here. It needs to be done correctly in order to avoid disaster inside you. Breaking the seal incorrectly, on the wrong side of that container, will kill you on the spot, tear your flesh to shreds from the inside out, a grenade explosion from inside your gut. You will need to leave this life behind until everything inside you is in balance." I kept my hand held out, looking at her.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Okay. Now I _really _did not have a say in the matter. Maybe I should have just stayed in bed this morning... No, he would have just busted down the door anyway. Give up my life? I have it MADE so far! But there is no excitement... Who knows, I could actually be friends with this guy- if he doesn't try to kill me first. But he seems to be trying to make an effort to make me like him, so I give him props and respect on that level, at least. I could feel them. The tears. My eyes were stinging, but they wouldn't flow from my eyes. I simply _will not_ let him see me cry. If I do, then I have already failed. But even if I did refuse, he's still kill me on the spot anyway... Without looking at him, I slid my hand into his.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I pulled her into a hug gently placing my arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry about emotion. If emotion releases your energy for now, do not hold back, even tears. I know this is sudden, and you re reacting as you should. First off, go to your house, bring a backpack with what you want to bring. Clothing, food, comfort items... anything you want to bring with you. Alright? You'll return someday. Leave this note for your parents to find." I pulled a note from my jacket pocket and handed it to her. "It is one that explains you are chosen for a rare teenage sports team. You'll be competing in the long jump and pole vaulting events. It's a exclusive un-televised event. I expect everything to be done in 2 months. If it is delayed, we'll cross that bridge when it comes. Do you understand?" I asked, looking down at her with gentle eyes.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_Oh god. He's touching- Now_ _he's _hugging _me!_ I just wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Not so happily, I took the note from him and backed away slowly before bolting into my house. It didn't see, to take me no more than 10 seconds to reach my room. I quickly made my bed and all that wonderful stuff, and laid the note on my pillow. I didn't want to hold it anymore... Once that was done, I found one of my black duffle-bags and began stuffing in all the clothes I could. But there were two things in particular I wanted to bring.. I scrambled over to my desk, and grabbed my necklace. It was my favorite one. A diamond heart, with silver wings. And a small picture of my actor crush- Tom Hiddleston. I couldn't leave home without him! Let's see... Favorite clothes... My necklace... Hiddles... Okay, I think have everything. I began my way back downstairs... But instead of rushing, I took my time. This would be the very last time I would be here for god knows only how long. Brushing a tear away from my eye, I walked out the door and out of my life.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

As I waited for her, I kept an eye on everything around me. Each shadow's movement from the breeze through the canopy, each crunch from leaves beneath my feet and the feet of a small squirrel darting across a clearing nearby. This simultaneous attention to every detail was second-nature for me, simply because I was a Nebulous being. The heightened senses, the increased brain capacity, increased control, everything came from that one seal being broken. Aetos will learn in time the Tale of the Nebulous Animals and how they contribute to the world as we know it. There's much she must learn, in very little time.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Keeping my eyes intently focused on the ground, I stared at my feet as I stopped in front of him. "I'm ready, I guess.." I muttered. I had made up my mind about one thing: Ulfer said I would grow to trust him in time, but right now, I couldn't see that really happening so much. Sure, I'm totally going to trust the guy who is basically taking away my life and everything I hold dear. Yep. I can put my full faith in this man. And in case you are to thick skulled- I am being sarcastic.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I know you aren't too trusting of me now, however... would you like me to explain everything here, or should we begin the travel before I explain everything? It's up to you, Aetos. You've done well in listening so far, now you get your chance to make a choice. Would you like to hear the Tale of the Nebulous Animals or as we travel. Up to you." I spoke, giving her gentle eyes. I may have seemed stern in appearance when showing up, but something about her made me want to simply be as honest and upfront as possible. I am taking away her life and everything she knows after all. She deserves to know exactly what she is part of, as soon as possible. I am strong, but I am not cruel.

* * *

Aetos' POV

"Well, since I will probably want to go to bed when we stop, I should probably hear it now," I said as I plopped myself down on the ground. Glancing up at him, I patted the grass in front of me. "Alright, Dog-Boy. Spill it."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I'm a wolf, actually. And you'll need to be tolerant of this, Aetos. You may feel dizzy for a second or two... or you might lose your lunch... or nothing will happen. Just let you mind go blank for a moment, and most importantly DON'T MOVE! Starting... NOW!" I spoke sternly as I raised my hand and snapped. The snap echoed on endlessly for a few moments, as time slowed to a crawl around us. The leaves around us began to slow, as some leaves fell they nearly halted in mid-air. A butterfly nearby slowed until it was moving as slowly as you could imagine without it actually stopping. There was a brilliance about it that only humans with high speed cameras have witnessed. This was essential in giving her the news without any spies listening in. Aetos' face went from complete confusion as I told her to not move to wonder and awe in seeing time essentially stop.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I blinked. HOLYFROOPCAKEWHATJUSTHAPPENED! I just gawked stupidly for a minute, looking at everything. It had almost COMPLETELY stopped. Like, what the heck? I didn't know if I was supposed to be terrified he could do _this _or be extremely impressed. "Whoa," I breathed. Then my head felt very dizzy, and I clutched my head with both of my hands and curled up into a ball. "Ugh... So cool... Yet I think I'm gonna be sick..." I muttered. Suddenly my stomach didn't feel to good. But it didn't feel like it was gonna come up anytime soon. I sat there for a minute just breathing in deeply, until my dizziness and sickness melted away and I could actually focus on him. "Okay.. Ramble away, Ulfy."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"First of all, this is a Nebulous Time Void. It nearly halts time, and entraps us inside a transparent shield in which no one can see we are there, and no one can hear us either. Nothing in this sphere is detectable to the outside world, because what I am about to tell you, cannot be repeated to anyone except other Nebulous beings. Do you understand me?" I spoke taking a swaggering step or two around the outside edge of the sphere, allowing my finger to run along the smooth surface. Upon touching the wall of the sphere, it is as if you were touching water. Rings radiate outward along the surface of the water in regular time. "Now then, do you see what I mean now?" I looked over at her calmly, taking slight amusement in her jaw-drop expression.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Uh... Huh," I said, staring as the rings eventually started to die out and disappear. "Okay, one day, I wanna learn that. That could come in handy against some people at my high school." I was tempted to get up and touch it myself, but I held myself back and kept my bum firmly planted on the ground. "Also," I began, holding one hand I up in the air and one against my heart, "I solemnly swear that I, Aetos, shall not say a word about this or I will happily allow you to bite my head off." I said sweetly, giving my most angelic smile.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You do not need to fear me. Showing my Nebulous form was only to get your attention. It worked, did it not, because you are here. As for learning the Nebulous Time Void, you will have the chance to learn it, in time. The Nebulous Energy can be manipulated to ones will with enough training. Now then, lets begin the Tale of the Nebulous Animals. One question first. Have you heard of 'Reverse Worlds' or 'Mirror Dimensions'?" I spoke clearly and with a slight glorious tone.

* * *

Aetos" POV:

"Um... I've heard of them, yeah. But what's that got to do with anything?" I asked. The corners of his lips pulled down just a fraction of an inch, and I looked down and began pulling at the grass like a toddler would do when bored before I began muttering to myself like a crazy old lady. "But please, do go on," I said.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Well, Reverse Worlds or Mirror Dimensions are complete opposites of any given world. The light becomes dark, the good become bad, so on and so forth, " I began, allowing my wrist to twist in explanation, continuing to step around the wall of the sphere. "Now, I am not from this world. I am from the Reverse World of your Earth... as it was 1 million years ago." I allowed this to linger in the air for a moment, awaiting her reaction.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Oh, so there was _another _you. From a million years ago. Two of you. Oh lovely. Oh! Does that mean that there is another me? If so- is that why you came to get me? So does this sort of make you a pedophile? Because, like, you're so much older and I'm only 17- stop looking at me like that!" He had stopped walking and just stared at me. I felt my face turn red and I had the huge urge to run and hide. "Ignore me, I am rambling." Ulfer is totally not planning my death in his head right now.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Outside of my annoyance at her comment, it was granted. She had a point about there being another me. "No, no. There was not another me. Simply because, a million years ago, humans did not exist. Only animals had, as my wolf form did. My Reverse World, possessed immense capabilities of the mind, since the minds of this world has very little brain capacity. In fact, we were intelligent enough that we managed to harness the energy that flowed through the world around us. This energy became known as Nebulous Energy, and the most talented beings became fond of the control, and mastered it to the degree that they could break down their own bodies and merge it in complete harmony with the world as it was. Everything was in balance. The living, the dead, the sky, the ground, every was of equal weight and importance to us. However, even energy must fade sooner or later. Sadly, this happened in vast quantities, that spread by the use of Nebulous Energy. In a term you would understand, a virus infected the Nebulous Energy of my world, infected anyone and everyone who absorbed or used a portion of the infected energy.  
This plague struck the strongest and wisest of the Nebulous Energy beings which, at the time were animals. Animals have always been in tune with nature, and have always played their part without question. The strongest of each Animal class was chosen to be a Nebular Master. The Nebular Masters helped keep the world in perfect alignment. They were the prophets, the lawmakers, the teachers, every role one world needs to remain in balance with itself. However, to utilize these roles, the Nebular Masters, must use immense amounts of Nebular energy to do so. As they did, one by one, they slowly became infected... and sadly, dissipated and lost the strength to reassemble. As the best and most supportive being began to die off mysteriously, the world began to fall into chaos. The Nebular Master of Owls, Sova, the wisest and all-seeing of all, was able to sync safely with the Nebulous Energy for enough time to see that a red tide was swirling around inside the flows of energy. Immediately, the alert went out that using any Nebular Energy was a risk to the lives of those who did.  
Luckily, the red infection needed to be in enough quantity inside any body to affect them wit enough effect to kill. So, the common beings were at little risk, however, still over half of the population was affected, as well as our way of life and organization. This tide was blocking out our link with the energy, the only foundation my society has ever known. Sova was able to extract the essence of each of the killed members from the Nebulous energy stream without much infection. The Reverse world was no longer safe for the Nebular beings to reside. If the Reverse world was highly infected, YOUR world, Aetos, was not in the slightest. Sova managed to transport the extracted energies to your world, to the flow of energy inside your world. As people were born, the energy infused with the newborns at random. My world is nearing death, and once it does, the next world in link with ours... is yours. If my world no longer exists, yours world will slowly take its place, and become infected in response. Sova prophesied that if the newborn humans could learn to use the powers gifted to them, and replace the fallen Nebular Masters, the technique Sova has finalized can infect the virus and terminate it.  
For the sake of my world, as well as yours, you must fall into your destined role as a Nebular Master, the one you were gifted with upon birth. All but a few Nebular Masters are dead, not enough to perform the technique ourselves. I was one of the three remaining Nebular Masters. Sova sent me here to gather all of you. I was the only one who can pass through the barrier into your world. The Nebulous Wolf has such a power to divide the space-time continuum and slip in and out of dimensions at will. I was lucky to not become infected myself upon doing so. Do you have any questions, Aetos?" I told the tale, using my hands to emphasize points, allowing my face to show the lament and remorse of the falling of many of the Nebular Master I was close to.  
"Every downfall flashes into my mind, the demise of everyone I called friend... even the one I loved fell to this... this disease... I had no choice by to try and av-" I looked over at her and something flashed to mind, and she was beginning to show a look across her face that was the exact response to something I was not supposed to say. I was in for it now. I stopped mid-sentence and gathered my composure the best I could. "I should stop and allow you to ask any questions you need to.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Well, you called me... An eagle. So, I'm.. An eagle? Cool... Look, I'm sorry what's happening to you. And sorry for being rude and other things. I'm just not used to.. Wolf-Men," I said, looking him up and down. "And I really, really would not like MY world to fall into chaos, so... I suppose I can help in any way I can." Because I would rather NOT be infected and die, thank you. I also desperately wanted to ask about "the one he loved" because of my sappy romance side, but that would have to be a touchy subject, and this was not the time nor place to ask. Though, I COULD kinda see why a girl would like him- Aetos. Don't you even go there and think that. I shook my head and got to my feet. "So.."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Sadly, the ones lost cannot be revived, but the worlds themselves can, if the energy begins to flow uninfected. So, what do you say? Will you step into your role as a Nebular Master, and help save both your world and mine?"

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I'm not to fond on the idea of lots of people dying and stuff. Especially if it concerns other people, my family, and myself. So I suppose you can count me in, Ulfy."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I smiled a shallow smile. "So, then from here on out, you will be known as 'Aetos af Osýnilegri - Eagle of the Nebulous'. For now, we need to get moving to the next Nebular Master we are wishing to recruit. We are heading towards Montana this time. Ready?" I spoke, looking her up and down, giving a slight smile at her acceptance.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I tried to pronounce that name, but when I tried to it just rolled off my tongue. It was very weird. "Yeah. Montana? Cool. I heard it's pretty there. But, um..." I twiddled with my thumbs. "How are we going to _get there_, actually?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Traveling by any method we can. For now, we'll need to go by foot. During the day, we will travel by foot or vehicle we can 'borrow'. At night, we will travel much faster by animal. Do you have a GPS or something that can give us our location on command?" I asked, looking at the sun, determining which way to go.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Um.." I thought for a minute. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I am so stupid. "Sally!" I chirped. "On my iPhone. We can use it for information, and other things. Though I have no idea when I will charge it... Oh well. If you could just, y'know, let the magical bubble of awesomeness down- I'd be happy to go get my iPhone which has Sally."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Don't worry about charging it. I'll handle that." I snapped my fingers again, and the world slowly sped up to normal speed. I watched her run off towards her house again. _Funny, she didn't ask about traveling by animal. Heh, she'll figure it out tonight._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Where the hell did I lay that phone?" I growled. I began tearing through my room wildly, throwing one thing this way or that. Then I ran across one of Tom's pictures. "Hello, Tom. Do you know where my phone is, gorgeous?" Suddenly, I heard something vibrate across the room, and I heard the faint voice of Hiddles yelling, "Loki'd!" at the top of his lungs. Thank GOD I placed that alarm on my phone in case I slept in. "Tom, you genius!" I kissed his picture, then scrambled for my phone. Once I had located the thing, I held it up and felt immense pride in myself. "Victory!" Giving a little bit of a victory dance, I shuffled out of my house and back outside to Ulfer. "I will never underestimate the power of Tom Hiddleston EVER AGAIN."


	3. With Wolf Speed

Author's Note: I know the change in POV's may confused some readers, but there is a reason for it. As more characters are added, the POV's are going to change. This story is NOT told from any one person's point of view... as far as you need to know right now. So, please try to deal with the switches of POV's. I could think of no other way to make it all tie in later on.

Ulfur's POV:  
I watched as she jogged back to me. I kept a rather plain, yet upbeat face. She tapped on the screen of the object she fetched from the house a few times and asked me for an address. "Montana" I repeated. After making a fuss that she needed to be more specific, we settled on just going to a major city in Montana, Great Falls, and pin-pointing from there. It was mid-day by the time we set off. "Now then, this will be a trek we make by foot, unless we commandeer a vehicle. Can you drive?" I asked, turning my head to glance at her out of the corner of my eye and we took off down her street, away from her home, heading north.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"No, sadly," I sighed grumpily. "And also... I'm as much as I am perfectly FINE with walking - since like I run and stuff all the time - but, urm... How _long _will we be walking? I mean, I'd hate to walk _all the way _to Montana. I mean.. Talk about having blisters on your feet." I tried giving him a smile, but that didn't work much. Huh. I guess I'll just have to try harder to crack this hard shell, now won't I? "Sooo... What's the other motivation to travel?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Don't worry about blisters," I started, giving a very slight grin. "Since you do not have your Nebulous Form yet, we'll be reliant on our own modes of transportation. I can drive, so I assume the best thing is to get a vehicle. Wait," I stopped as she took a few steps further and stopped then turned around. "Is there a vehicle at your home that we can take, perhaps some cash as well?" I asked, giving a face as if I nearly forgot that would be an option.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Um, there's my mom's Maxima," I said, biting my lip. "And I THINK we have have some cash stashed under the note box. But I have no idea how much money is in there." I did NOT like where this was going. Usually when I see someone get that look, it's saying, 'Ooohhh, let's go hijack it!' kinda face. You know what I'm saying? "Also, let's not forget the fact that I would be strangled and most likely killed and never heard from again if I was to even _touch _that car without mummies permission."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

After a long moment of looking at her explain it. I could see she was against it. I know humans were against stealing, but seeing as this would be contributing to saving both her world, my own, as well as any other that would be infected further, it shouldn't be much of a problem. The longer I looked at her, the more I could see she didn't want to. I sighed. "...Alright. We'll just need to go by foot then, for now... Let's continue on then." I continued, met her and we kept walking side by side. I despised being out of the woods. The dark cover of the woods allowed my Nebulous form. The night or the darkness of the forest was perfect for the fastest travel possible. "Aetos... Are there large patches of forests between here and Montana. At least for about 50 to 100 miles in the direction of Great Falls, Montana?" I asked, as she took out the device and scrolled in and out of the map on-screen. I prayed she said yes, it would speed a lot of this up.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Yeah.. We might have to kinda sway off track every now and again, but that shouldn't really be a problem since we have Sally!" I chimed, waving my phone in my hand. I didn't really get why Ulfy wanted to stay in the woods so much. Then again, he WAS really a wolf. And apparently I was actually a bird. But I didn't question these kinds of things and just decided to go with the flow. Ehehe... Get it? Because I can apparently control the wind- never mind. I suck at humor anyway. While letting Sally do her thing, I closed my app and opened my Tumblr and scrolled through it, occasionally giggling every now and then. But then I had to re-open Sally and look serious for Ulfur again.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I looked over occasionally and saw her scrolling through a page with moving images of some sort, at which she was giggling at. I raised my eyebrow at her reaction, not quite understanding what was so humorous. "Well, good. Then let's get started." I dashed off into the woods, bounding out of sight from her, hearing her catch on and realize my absence a few seconds later with a shout. _You're going to love this, Aetos._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Hey! Dog-Boy! Get back here!" I yelled. I waited for a second, but he didn't re-appear. Slowly, I could feel the edges of my mouth begin to tilt up in a wicked grin. "Oh, now you've done it," I whispered. Swinging the back of my shoulder and shoving my phone in my pocket, I began to sprint after him. The excitement was running wild through my veins while the wind howled loudly in my ears. Caught up in the moment, I laughed. I occasionally caught glimpses of Ulfur, but he would disappear just as quickly as I had caught up to him. Frowning, I stopped and let myself breathe. Sure I could run on forever, but even I got tired after awhile. "Ulfer.." I panted, letting my bag drop to the ground as I let myself fall. Okay. No more races.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Oh-ho, out of breath already?," I spoke as I ran through the shadows. I doubled back, passing her about 100 feet to her left and looped behind her. I was skilled at running stealthily in my Nebulous form, which I had morphed into shortly after she slowed. I was impressed by the distance she ran before becoming tired. It was an achievement to keep up with the Nebulous Wolf, even in human form. She was indeed the Nebulous Eagle. I ran straight for her from behind. I lowered my head. In an instant, my nose went between her legs, and bucked her up onto my shoulders. "Hold on tight." I turned my head to the side, looking at her out of the corner of my eye and grinned. Instantly, I opened up and let loose with all speed I could muster, blasting through the trees, in and out of sunlight. "THIS is what I meant by traveling by animal, Aetos. Hold on tight and get used to this. It's the quickest way to travel." _I've never had a human ride on my back before. However, to me, she isn't just a human. _

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Okay. I've ridden horses. Horses are fun to ride! Even though this was LIKE a horse, it was nothing like it at the same time. Pressing my lips together tightly, I tried not to scream in terror. Though half of it would probably be in excitement. His fur was pretty soft, though. It was thick, but it was also very lush. I also expected to me thrown around and be terrified of falling off... But he was entirely smooth as he ran. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Not to mention he was so FAST! Everything was just a utter blur. Against my will.. I smiled. "I may have just met you, but dude, you are so cool," I whispered.

Ulfur's POV:

I smiled at her comment, but I don't think she saw it since I tried to hide it. "Keep low and hang on tight. I can go like this for a while. Oh, and if you feel nauseous at all, tell me to stop. Going at this speed, the human body can't handle it for too long. I don't need you getting sick on me." I joked as I continued darting in between trees and patches of shadows. Every so often, a grin would form as I thought of her comment. _Cool, hm?_ I don't know why it enthused me so much.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Sure thing," I said, as I hide my face into the back of his neck. I don't really know HOW long we rode like that, but eventually my stomach was disagreeing with me and I clutched onto him for dear life. "Um... Ulfy... Can you, like, stop for a few minutes? I don't feel so great.." When he slowed down a bit, I immediately began to feel better. Soon he pulled to a stop and I sighed in relief. Great. I just hope I didn't leave my stomach somewhere back yonder. Still, Ulfer was pretty beast. Giving a small smile, I leaned forward and began to scratch behind his head and squeeze his ear gently; enjoying the softness of his fur. Y'know, I'd never really had a dog since I am a cat person, but I did admit that I liked Ulfur.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Alright. We can stop for a few hours. I don't know if you realized, but it's reaching nightfall. Even though night is best to travel, you aren't conditioned to that yet. It seems we are towards the middle of the country now. We can travel the rest tomorrow, and make it to Montana the next day. For now, let's get some sleep. I need to filter energy back into my reserves anyway. Sleep will enable me to do that. Sound alright, and most importantly, feel better?" I asked, laying down to allow her to slide off my shoulder.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"MUCH better, thank you," I said as I slipped down off his back. Ow. Talk about being sore. "Owie..." I gave a small smile as I limped away and began digging in my bag. Once I located my sleeping bag, I slipped off my shoes and climbed inside. It felt surprisingly warm, but I wasn't complaining. I pulled the covers up to my chin and pulled out my phone. I turned Sally off and then opened my Tumblr again. It took me a minute to keep myself under control so I wouldn't laugh, but I eventually got a hold of myself. But I was growing cold and I would need to go to sleep soon anyway. But then my thoughts drifted back to Ulfur. Energy reserves? Really? Oh, Aetos, don't even question. This is all to weird to even process anyway. Bringing my legs up to my chest, I kept scrolling my Tumblr while my thoughts sometimes drifted back to Ulfur and all that he had told me.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Cold?" I broke the silence, keeping my eyes closed and head resting on my crossed paws.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Lil' bit." And it was true. But I'd be okay as long as I stayed curled up. Turning off Tumblr, I turned off my phone and stuff it into my bag. "You?" I replied.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Not at all. I am still in Nebulous Wolf form." I replied, getting to my feet and stepping over her, laying down beside her sleeping bag. Using my nose, I reached back and pushed her closer to the fur against the left side of my chest. I then turned my tail to cover the portion that wasn't against my side. I closed my eyes and crossed my paws and settled my head upon them without a word.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Blinking hard, I tried to process what exactly just happened. Was he _cuddling _next to me? I just looked over at him but didn't say anything. Heck, 'ought to not take this for granted.. I scooted closer to him and sighed in content. He was warm. Like a heater. And his fur was soft, too... It was amazing. Lucky him, never getting cold. Reaching out a hand, I allowed my hand to absently run through his fur. A thought suddenly popped up into my head, and I chuckled. "Puppy," I cooed.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Heh..." I chuckled at her comment softly, not opening my eyes, letting a very subtle smile cross my face. _She is... _Before I finished my thought, I fell asleep, or I fail to recollect that particular thought. I woke to hear a chickadee chirp. I rose my head, and immediately my ears began to scan the area for noises. I deduced nothing was around. "Aetos...?" I turned my head towards her.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Warm... So... Warm... I cuddled to him closely and let a small groan escape from me when I heard Ulfur call to me. Peeking open an eye open, I looked up at him sleepily. "Yes, Ulfy?" I asked with a yawn.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It's morning, Aetos." It's time we get moving. We have a lot of land to cover, if I am not mistaken. Where are we now?" I asked, not moving, yet looking at her still.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Oh.. Gimme a minute," I said. I shivered as I moved away from him, losing his warmth. The air made me shiver but I didn't complain. My hands began to rummage through the bag as I looked for my phone. Once located, I turned it on and opened up Sally. My eyes could have practically popped out of my head when I saw where we were. "South Dakota?" I squeaked. I whirled around and stared at Ulfur. 'We traveled through THAT MANY STATES in a DAY?" Okay. My mind was officially blown.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"The speed that Nebulous forms travel is fast. Are you surprised? With full force, we can break sound barriers. Of course, with you I cannot do that safely." I kept my paws crossed and just looked down at her. "Well, gather you things. We should leave soon. Do you need anything before we continue?" I asked, knowing full well what she might request.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"First of all, I need to brush my hair and chow down. THEN... I wanna spend, like, maybe two minutes to look through my Hiddles' twitter and see if he has tweeted. He hasn't tweeted in days... I fear he may be dead." I only laughed and rolled up my sleeping bag and stuffed it into my large duffel. I pulled out a granola bar and a bottle of water. "Ah, the breakfast of kings," I mused, as I stuffed the good stuff in my mouth. Brushing out my hair, I decided I'd leave it down today. I had pulled it up and today I'd like it to stay down. So I allowed my hair to fall down my back. I thought I was done, but then I realized Ulfur hadn't eaten. "Hey, I got an extra granola bar in my bag. It may not taste so yummy in your Nebby form, but maybe if you changed back, you might like it."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Thanks, but I run on the energy I filter in from the world around us. When you master your Nebulous form, you will not need to eat, or need many of the things humans have developed to utilize the raw energy of everything around you... But here. You'll need your energy." I look over to the ground near Aetos' feet, and close my eyes for a moment, focusing onto a small patch before Aetos. I opened my eyes allowing them to glow a green hue. An assortment of fruits, and other breakfast items forms in front of Aetos, warm, as if it was just made. I watched as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I felt weak, but hey, it was worth seeing that face. I closed my eyes after seeing her reaction, with a tired sigh.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Oh. My. God." There was basically everything I loved! Chocolate biscuits, all my fave fruits, bacon, eggs... EVERYTHING! "Ulfur, let me loooove youuu!" I chimed as I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck; burying my face into his fur and bringing up a hand to ruffle the fur on top of his head. "You're my new best friend. I'm sorry for being mean to you yesterday, puppy," I said sweetly, planting a large kiss on his forehead before running back over to my mini-feast. Everything tasted _so _good. The thought kinda depressed me in a way knowing that once I did get my Nebulous form, I wouldn't crave food again... And I LOVED food. Oh well. I suppose I can enjoy what I get for right now.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Go ahead and eat up. I'll... just rest..." I lowered my head to rest on my paws with a sigh with eyes closed as she continued to devour what was before her. I just began to think..._She's... really the Nebulous Eagle. I didn't think that... No, has to be a coincidence._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I let out a small whimper when I realized I had pretty much eaten everything. Practically nothing was left but a few strips of bacon and my fruit.. Eh, I'll save that for later. I grabbed some foil and wrapped it up before stuffing it into my bag. Getting to my feet and stretching, I noticed Ulfur's eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. As scary as he kinda looked, he reminded me of a puppy... A large, black demonic looking puppy with large fangs and very scary eyes. But he seemed very sweet and I liked him. "Ulfy, puppy," I cooed quietly as I walked over to him and gently scratched him behind the ear. "Well, I'm ready to go when you are."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It may take some time, Aetos. Forming food is a tough thing to do, since Nebulous beings don't need food, we abandoned the thought of needing to make it or utilize it for ourselves long ago. I hadn't formed food in quite a while. I am good at it, but it takes a lot out of me." I sighed, keeping my eyes closed at her touch. _Why are her condescending comments not bothering me?... I am a Nebular Master, someone who should be glorified back in my world... but this girl... "_I should be okay to go in an hour. I just need to sleep a little more." I got up and walked into a dark shade patch and laid down again. "Stay close to me until we leave, okay? I don't want anything happening to you." I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Well, okay.." I said. The guy said absolutely nothing about running around a bit. Besides, where the heck was I gonna go? I'm totally lost out here. Oh well. Without saying a word, I bolted. The wind felt warm against my skin, and my hair lashed out behind me. I hadn't ran far. Just until I reached a stream. I could stop for a bit, I suppose. I sat on a small rock and stared down into the crystal clear water. It was entertaining watching the little fish swim around in the water. The sudden urge to reach down and catch one over-whelmed me, but I held myself back. Then there was a snap behind me and I turned and looked over my shoulder, expecting to see Ulfur but saw nothing. "Ulfur?" I called. There was no reply. Then I realized... There were no birds chirping. No life or sounds going off in the forest. No signs of life. Only the water running. I was being watched.. Or hunted. Slowly getting to my feet, I stared off into the brush. "Ulfur?" I called again. Maybe he was mad at me. Did I go to far off and now he was trying to scare me? "Ulfur, okay, I won't go to far. Come on, come out... This isn't funny. Ulfur!"


	4. Mistaken Face

Chapter 4:

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I heard my name shouted amidst the dark gloom as I slept. It was Aetos. I thought I was merely dreaming. I opened my eye to see Aetos was gone. "Aetos...?" I sighed, looking around cautiously. I heard her voice again, this time panicked. I shot out of the camp and ran towards the voice. It was on the move, running quite quickly. Immediately, I knew something was wrong. I smelled something strange. It was nothing I recognized, but it smelled foul; rancid. I took off. I didn't shout, as to not lose my surprised behind her pursuer. I got withing distance of seeing her, then I saw what it was. It was a humanoid, but the flesh seemed to be rotting on it's living frame, flies swarming around it, following it as it ran. Half of the bone was exposed on each limb, purifying flesh and oozing with puss and other bodily fluids. It was an being that was infected... It was then I realized what it was. An infected humanoid. My eyes widened as I took off. The infected being slowly gained on her as I tried to circle around to in front of Aetos. I leaped up and over a bush as Aetos approached, the infected being right behind her. Leaping clear over her head, I fell upon the infected being, my jaws enclosing around it's middle, severing it's top and lower halves. The decapitated corpse fell to the ground in a fleshy heap. The taste in my mouth was foul, rotting, putrid. I spat out the flesh that got pinched between my jaws as Aetos stopped and approached. I looked over at the thing I had just killed. "They're already here, huh? Damn..." I cursed under my breath as Aetos approached the clearing, stepping over the bushes.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

That thing... Was utterly terrifying. I was shocked, and scared. And now I was probably gonna die because I kinda did the exact _opposite _of what he told me to do. Now I was probably gonna feel his wrath. Though, the only thing I fear was that Ulfur was going to bite me in half. Because he's like the Hulk of the wolf world. Minus the green and anger management issues. But I still needed to find a way to apologize so I DIDN'T get murdered. "I..." My mouth was so dry, and it felt like a large lump of cotton was in the back of my throat. "I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't think I went that far... I was just looking at the fish, and..." As terrified as I was to be yelled at, I knew I deserved it. He told me not to run off and I did. Let the yelling begin...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"No, it's fine.. I didn't think they had come to your world already... It's not a good si -" My eyes widened as my throat swelled with bile. I pressed my lips down attempting to hold it back, but it burst forth, dripping green fluid from my mouth, making a pool of it on the ground. It was only a small burst, but it burned... "Oh, shit..." I manged to utter before another smaller batch made it way up my throat through my teeth onto the ground. "Damn, virus beast..." I spat. I tried to take a step before I fell to the ground; weak. "I..." My stomach felt like it was fighting a war. Biting that beast was a mistake... a big one. "Biting that thing... infected me, Aetos..." I said, closing my eyes and hanging my head weakly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My eyes widened. "No... Oh no... No, no, no..." Oh no... He was infected... And it was MY fault. I am SUCH an idiot! I should have stayed by him, and this wouldn't have happened! But I had to help him in SOME way... "Ulfur, please change right quick," I said calmly, yet firmly. Maybe if we could somehow flush it all out of his system before it actually spread..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Don't worry. It'll pass. When I noticed it was a infected being, I closed all channels to the energy I filtered from your world, keeping it from infecting it through me as it did my world. Now, it's as if I have a virus just like the rest of you humans. However, I can't maintain Nebulous form without the energy stream access." I spoke as I morphed to human, kneeling weakly on the ground on one knee, head hanging low. "Damn... This is going to be a rough one. I can't believe they made their way here already... I..." I was interrupted by another smaller batch of bile, falling from my mouth and nose, my eyes watering, followed my another a few minutes later. After that, it seems my stomach had forced out all it could. Now, I just had to fight it off... if possible. I closed my eyes and began to feel light-headed. "Aetos... stay..." Everything went black as I fell to the side.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I - Uh - Wake up, Ulfur!" He had totally passed out, covered in bile and looking a very scary color of gray. It was a VERY good thing he was in human form, or else I'd be screwed. Now I have to carry him all the wake back to camp... Only, I don't wanna touch his bile. That's gross, and it's part of all that virus stuff... And I had NOTHING to clean him off with. And I was _not _going to strip him down. I have problems with nakedness, okay? Only one thing came to mind... NO! But then again, he's knocked out... But what if he wakes up? You have on a bra! Suck it up, Aetos! Growling and cursing under my breath, I slipped my shirt off and used it to wipe him off best I could and what not. I tossed the now ruined shirt away and walked back over to him. Slipping my arms under his arm-pits, I lifted him up as best I could and began to drag him. It took me a good hour to get him back to the camp, and I was exhausted by the time we got there. "Damn, you are heavier than a ton of bricks," I grunted. I laid him down gently and went to get out my sleeping back. Hesitantly, I took off his over-coat and set it over a rock. It didn't really have anything on it, but still. I tucked him into the sleeping-back and got out a piece of cloth and pour some water over it before placing it over his forehead. Once I thought that I had him situated, I quickly scrambled through my bag to find another shirt.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Next thing I remember seeing was a blurry vision of the sky through tree cover. The gentle beams of sunlight hurt my eyes upon my visions slowly coming back. I felt like my body was shaking uncontrollably and that my heart was beating a mile a minute. I looked around slowly, my eyes focusing very slowly on anything more than a few feet from me. I managed to make out Aetos sitting nearby, leaning against a rock, dozing from what I could manage to make out. I groaned an exhausted sigh and tried to sit up, letting the cloth fall from my forehead. I didn't even notice it was there in the first place. "Ae-... Aetos...?" I whined weakly, before falling backward, letting my head nearly hit the ground hard. We had made it back to camp... somehow... Everything was a blur. The bile being forced from my mouth was the last I remember happening. She couldn't have gotten me back to camp... could she? I mean, I know that I don't seem heavy, but... with the Nebulous Energy, and it building from lack of expression, I would slowly become heavier and more on edge.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Wha-?" I slurred, as I looked around sleepily. Then my eyes focused and I realized that Ulfur was awake. "Oh!" I gasped and I quickly crawled over to him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? - Oh man.. You look terrible. I retract my original question." I placed my hand on his forehead and winced. His skin was burning under my hand. Guilt washed over me and hit me hard. It was _my _fault he was sick. "Hey, don't move much, okay? I.." To be honest, I had no idea what to do. This wasn't your normal person to take care of. What in the hell was I supposed to do? "Ulfur, I am _so_, so sorry..." The winds gently blew through the trees, making a soft moaning sound in the air.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Don't... w-worry about it. It was trailing us. I smelled something odd since we left your home. I assumed it was something I was unaccustomed to in the human world." I spoke weakly, barely managing to whisper. "I'll be alright... I just need to fight whatever this is... I only fear that I don't get well in enough time to release the built up Nebulous Energy I contained after filtering the energy into my system this morning..." I closed my eyes for a long moment before swallowing hard. "...Water..." I sighed.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

The thought had to process what he said a few things. Water. But he said he didn't NEED it... Though, he never said he could drink it if he wanted to. Didn't need to tell me twice. "O-Oh, water. Right!" I ran over to my bag and began tearing through its contents. I had water this morning. Where was that damn bottle? I was beginning to grow frantic when I saw it. Sighing in relief, I plucked it from my bag and crawled back over to him, unwinding the cap of the bottle and slipping a hand behind Ulfur's head, helping lift him up. "You wished for water?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Yes... Thanks." I grasped the bottle and titled it back to overwhelm my mouth with it, allowing it to drip in small streams from the corners of my mouth. I sighed in relief when there was nothing left in the bottle. "Better... thank you." I said, lying my head down with a blank expression, eyes closed. "Listen, Aetos... I need you to be cautious. Keep an eye out. Do not allow your emotions to show your power. I was careless. I can only deduce that using my Nebulous form gave away that we knew how to access the energy, me especially. Since I have locked mine, it won;t be detected from me... but in you... it will. You need to keep that anger under control, sadness too. Those are the two that will signal our whereabouts more. I only hope that no others have managed to slip into this world. I don't smell anything right now, seems like we're okay for a while, I just can't be of any good right now. I'm sorry..." I spoke, slightly louder due to the water alleviating some pain in my throat from th burning bile.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Well this is going to be hard. My emotions are usually my downfall. Controlling them... Oh boy. "Challenge accepted," I said, trying to give off a small smile. But I still felt terrible inside. It was all my stupid fault this happened in the first place. Because I can't keep my emotions and powers in line. Of course, I had to be given the most difficult task on the planet which was controlling my biggest weakness. No biggy. I got this. We all face a little challenge every now and then right? "And as for you, mister," I chided, "you are to go to sleep. That is a order from the doctor. Alright? I'll watch out for you while you rest. Okay?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I looked up at her and lifted my hand to rest on top of hers that laid at her side as she spoke, I could tell partially blanking out from guilt. "Don't worry, okay? It wasn't your fault. I followed orders. We could have fought it sometime. I am thankful you weren't hurt. That's all that matters. You'll be back on my back in a day or two." I dropped my hand back to my side and closed my eyes.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I just shook my head and gave a small smirk, before leaning over him and placing a small kiss on his forehead. "By the way, thanks for saving me," I whispered. Getting up, I walked back over to my back and tried to put all my stuff back in that I had carelessly throw away. Everything was such a mess! And slowly it was getting dark, and soon it'd be freezing again. And even though my emotions were also a call saying, "HEY! We are over here and totally exposed!" I was able to stay calm. It was the whole deal about lighting a fire. I could, but wouldn't an infected SEE the fire? I didn't have to worry about this the other night since Ulfur had been in wolf form and was all nice and warm. I didn't need warmth last night. Now I did, since Ulfur had the only sleeping-bag. But I did bring along my jacket, and I could snooze in that. I pulled it out and slipped it on while leaning back against a tree I was sleeping against earlier and closed my eyes.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

When I woke in the middle of the night, she was hunched over herself on a rock. I felt better, enough to move. So, I woke, brought the sleeping bag over to her and managed to make the groggy Aetos slide into it. I laid down beside her, using my over-jacket as a blanket of sorts. It wasn't a terribly chilly night like the night before, but it was still on the nippy side, enough for you to feel it and for it to become annoying.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Yawning, I realized it was waaay to comfortable to be just plain ole' ground. Bolting upright, I looked around wildly and found Ulfur sleeping soundly beside me, his over-coat being used as a blanket. I face palmed and groaned. "Ulfur..." Great. Now I feel even better. He's sick and laying on the ground with nothing more than a jacket, and I'm all curled up in a sleeping bag. That makes sense how?

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I felt ill, extremely weak, and felt as if something was crawling around inside of me, looking for a way out, nipping at my innards until it found a weak spot to tunnel through. Sleep was filled with moments of sickening churning, heat flashes and moments where I'd need to stumble to the forest edge and force any infected bile from my stomach, burning my throat in the process. My breathing was always labored and uneasy. Each breath was shaky and felt painful to raise my chest to breathe. Felt as if a thousand pounds were weighing it down no matter what position I lay in. My chest would sooner crush in on me, it felt like. I didn't regret giving Aetos the sleeping bag. With the hot flashes, I was far too warm to tolerate being in the sleeping bag. After waking 7 times to force bile from my stomach, I felt relaxed enough to sleep for a few hours straight. When I awoke, I felt better. Just to be cautious, I did force myself to hurl any last bit of bile from my stomach as possible. It was no longer churning and my normal feeling began to return. I was just tired from fighting it. _This human form is weaker than I expected when fighting the infection. That bit I ingested should not have made me feel this badly. No wonder none of the Nebular Masters traveled to Earth to live in secret protection. I see why now... But, at least this human... proves the theory they are all stubborn and heartless beings wrong. Or is it another reason... Aetos is __different, as if she isn't really human at all, outside of being a Nebular descendant. Aetos... _I woke with an exhausted sigh and sat up, letting my jacket slide off my shoulder. I hung my head and shook it to wake up enough to get my surroundings. My vision was a little unfocused and blurry, but certainly better than yesterday.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Well good morning, sleepy-head," I cooed, getting to my feet and walking over to him. I had crawled out of the bag earlier when I woke up and realized he slid me in. It was a nice gesture, but at the same time I felt extremely bad because here he was basically on his death-bed and he was insisting I sleep in the bag instead. Whatever... Grabbing a bottle of water, nestled down beside him and looked him over for a long moment. I raised a hand and placed it on the side of his face. Huh. Still warm, but his temperature had gone down a lot since yesterday. "You aren't as warm... That's good," I said with a sigh of relief. I held the bottle out to him and gave a small smile. "Thirsty?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Yeah, I'm better after getting sick about 7 or 8 times during the night. I think it's almost filtered from my system... I'm just exhausted from fighting it... And yes, I'm thirsty." I grasped the bottle, letting one of my fingers cross hers on the surface, before lifting the finger shortly after to let her release the bottle. I unscrewed the lid and reared it up, guzzling down the bottle in record time. "If I end up hurling this up, it should be clear if the infection is gone. If so, we can continue traveling with more speed. If not, I'll need to rest another day until the bile I hurl runs clear." I spoke, trying to catch my breath from inhaling the water. "So, you aren't infected from that bile, right? You feel fine? I don't know how contagious it is to humans. Did you come in contact with any of the bile in somehow... miraculously moving me over here?" I asked, looking at her in concern and question.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I blinked and my face burned for a second. But it's not a big deal. He didn't see anything. What does it matter? He's just a dog! _Well, he's techinically a boy who can turn into a dog- _Shut up, mind. Who cares? It's not like it matters. "No, I wasn't touched by it or anything... I.. I um.. I took off my shirt and wiped you off real good before touching you. Sadly, I had to throw that shirt away. You owe me a Shawarma shirt from The Avengers, mister."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You... You what?" I blinked in surprise. Okay, now I felt like I knew too much. I was surprised that she went to that length to move me... without a shirt. And I was touched. _Indeed, she is unlike most humans that the rumors foretell._ _She is more than just a Nebular descendant to me... She always was..._ All that aside, I felt a little awkward knowing that she was shirtless.. while moving me... while unconscious. I coughed, clearing my throat still trying to hide a look of surprise and slight embarrassment.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Okay, now I just felt bad. He was clearing his throat and looking away from me and I felt kinda awkward. But why would he care? I mean, he is technically a wolf... But he's also a guy. Gah! What the heck? Guys, help me out here. Maybe I had pushed it. But what was I supposed to do? Touch it and get sick so if more of those things showed up we'd be eaten by weird zombie-like people? Nu uh. I regret nothing. Still... Shaking my head, I took the bottle away from him and screwed the lid back on and threw it over to my bag. "So, um... I'm gonna go... Like... I think I saw a rabbit. I have my knife on me. I'll go try and catch it.."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Oh no, you aren't! You know what happened last time you went off on your own. You stay here. Eat some of the food your brought for now. If my energy replenishes enough, I can form some food for you soon. The water is not upsetting my stomach yet. I think I should be okay soon enough. I do not want to let you out of my sight, to let those things almost get you again. NO." I turned my head in complete disapproval. _Oh, look at me... I'm being such a over-protective fool now... _

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I winced at his tone, but he did have a point there. "Okay, okay, okay, don't bite my head off! Jeezum," I groaned, plopping down onto my sleeping bag. Now I felt bad for even bringing the rabbit up. Why? Because it was running off that got us into this in the first place. Will I ever learn? Apparently not.. Sighing, I buried my face into bag and let myself grow limp; slowing my breathing and sitting very still.

Ulfur's POV:

"It's alright, Aetos. Just stay close to me, okay?" I sighed, realizing I did snap at her. I felt like a jerk, but, I placed a hand on the ground beside me and patted it there a little loudly. _What the heck am I suggesting?... _"Seriously, Aetos. I know you were just trying to provide some food, but right now, we need to stick together. This new threat... takes its toll." I sighed, feeling the exhaustion rise again. I closed my eyes lightly, feeling the tiredness swell after the jump I went through with snapping at her. "Sorry..." I sighed.

Aetos' POV:

I lifted my head and stared at him for a moment. After a moment of debate, I crawled out of my bag and back over to him. Giving a small smirk, I placed a hand on his forehead against. "I'm just a little worried about you, okay? You're all I've got out here, and you saved my life. So I have to kind of repay you somehow don't I? I promise not to run off anymore. At last not until you feel better, that is," I said while giving a mischievous smile at the end.

Ulfur's POV:

I was speechless for a moment. _How can she be... so... _"You moved me... from the middle of the woods... back to camp... without a shirt.. and took care of me. I think that ties with me saving your life, Aquila." My eyes widened as I turned my head away and coughed in almost a hacking volume. "Yeah, we should be able to get moving tomorrow." I sighed nervously, hanging my head to try and sleep a bit more, placing my hands at my side, palm side up.

Aetos' POV:

What the heck? "Aquila? Did you just call me some sort of fancy name of tequila?" I asked, blinking hard. He just said that and immediately tried to change the topic. Now my curiosity was sparked, and I wanted to know.

Ulfur's POV:

"... Nothing, Aetos." I sighed shakily. _Idiot! You idiot!_ _You can't... say that... not here... not to her... You just only... met her. But.. I... She's... _"It... doesn't mean anything... not anymore..." I mumbled, closing my eyes with an emotionless face. I heard her feet shift slightly and move, I couldn't tell towards where though.

Aetos' POV:

Oh, you aren't getting away with this _that_ easily, I thought. I scrambled over to him and and sat over him, leaning down to put some of my weight on him and bringing my face close to his with a hurt look. "Aww.. Ulfur, come on. You can tell me! And who am I gonna tell? You can tell me a secret. I won't force you, but.." I looked away for a moment, biting my lip as I did so.

Ulfur's POV:

_Oh, great... She's... exactly... Argh..._ I sighed, opening my eyes sadly. "I told you... about the one I..." I stalled in my sigh. "Aquila... is her. I... I don't know what made me say her name just then..." I looked at the ground before me, rising to a sitting position again, hanging head with sadness, hands sitting palm-side up again at my sides.

Aetos' POV:

"Oh..." I turned away, guilt washing over me. How could I have done that? I placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a light squeeze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. And it's fine..." Ugh, I feel horrible now! I was so stupid to ask something.. I didn't know it was personal..

Ulfur's POV:

"No, it's fine... I... I have been feeling funny since... well, since I met you. I just didn't know why... until now." I sighed, raising my head and looked up at her with a concerned, yet worried expression. I began to utter something, but stopped and swallowed hard.

Aetos's POV:

"... I look like her, don't I?" I asked, looking into those eyes of his. They were scary to look at, but if you really looked at them, you could see all that pain hidden; locked away. In a way, I felt kinda sad. If I looked like her, it must be killing him to even look at me..

Ulfur's POV:

"... Look... Act... Talk..." I sighed, letting my eyebrows fall to show the sadness. "She... You... I..." I looked to the ground solemnly. Just thinking about her. "It seems like it was so long ago now... But... when I think of her..." I trailed off, looking up at her quickly, then darting my glance back down.

Aetos' POV:

Oh dandy... No wonder he's been acting so weird and protective lately. Wait, do wolves mate for life? Note to Self: Find out later. Back to the point, how was I supposed to act now? I am basically like her, and every time he sees me he's going to only see her in his eyes. Not really me. And knowing that I'm _not _her will only upset him. Will he eventually grow to dislike me because of this? I don't know. And I was slightly worried about it now,..

Ulfur's POV:

"Wolves do... that's why I feel this way..." I replied to her unspoken question. **I see you as you, but... you and her... are alike in more ways than I mentioned. **

Aetos' POV:

My eyes widened for a moment, and I literally jumped. What the heck? Did he just speak to me via my brain? I stared at Ulfur for a moment. Another minute. Two. I finally found my voice, and cleared my throat. "Well that's nice to know," I replied in a hoarse voice. "And you didn't tell you can apparently hear my thoughts because why?"


	5. Mystical Ties

Ulfur's POV:

"Yes I did, Aetos, and I couldn't use the Nebular Connection... until now. It's... it's an honor reserved for..." I trailed off, nervous of saying any more. I was afraid how she'd take it. This was not the time to say this... but I know it's going to need to be, sooner rather than later. **Focus, you can talk back to me if you just try.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Well, might as well give it a shot.. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. **Um... Hiya, **I thought. **So... An honor for who?**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**An honor of those who link their Nebular energies... It's a custom of the Reverse World I come from. Nebular beings who have this connection, that each person can only share with one other being, it's a symbol of... Umm... **I look up at her with a nervous slight smile, while continuing to speak through my mind.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Yay, I can talk through my mind! This could come in handy in the future. **A symbol of what, Ulfy? **I asked. I didn't want to pressure him, but at the same time I was DYING to know... **Spit it out! **I chimed, giving an encouraging smile.

* * *

Ulfur POV:

**It's a link to the very souls of Nebular beings. It's the equivalent of marriage in the human world. I'm sure that confuses you. I'll let you ask questions first, instead of me explaining it all... **I looked at her eyes, even though they were closed, with a mix of a painful glance and nerves.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My eyes widened and I suddenly got it. He didn't need to explain. I slide my hands through my hair and covered my eyes. "Oh no, no, no, no..." I moaned, shaking my head a bit.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I guess I don't need to explain anything then... **I looked down and away with a painful stare, and closed my eyes solemnly. With that reaction, I hadn't a doubt in my mind it just ruined everything... **I never should have come to the human world...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Annnnnd now that very sick feeling was growing in the pit of my stomach and my mind was yelling at me brutally, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? NOW HE'S UPSET, IDIOT". Sighing, I drew close to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind and nuzzled my head into the back of his neck; hiding my face in his long black hair. "I'm sorry, Ulfur. I'm just a little... freaked out right now, okay? Please don't upset.."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It's fine... I wasn't supposed to say her name...That is what unlocked the Nebular connection. I'm guessing you pieced it all together now. Talk yourself through it." I spoke with a saddened voice, feeling a little warm from her apology.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I pulled away for a second and rested my chin on his shoulder, looking at him for a moment with a smirk. "I will... But for now, I have to cheer you up. Don't be so gloomy!" I growled playfully, forcing us to rock back and forth.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Speak yourself though it... I'm not gloomy, just... nervous and sick." I sighed, keeping my glance focused on the ground at a random spot 7 or 8 feet away. Feeling her touching me felt... reminescent... _Everything... is the same..._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Then you need to lay down, Ulfur," I said, pulling away and staring at him with a serious look. "And you shouldn't be nervous about anything. Okay?" A bond kinda like... Marriage.. Shesh...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I can tell what you are thinking, Aetos... You're freaked out. Talk yourself through it. The sooner you know everything you can understand, the sooner I'll settle." I sighed, keeping my back to her and talking sadly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I groaned and rubbed my temples. **What do you mean talk myself through it? I'm just... Gah! What do you mean 'The souls are linked and it's like human marriage in your world' stuff? I mean.. What does this mean about me and you, huh?**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Looking over at her, I began to explain, looking at her eyes as nervelessly as I could manage. **We are connected, in a way I don't know if you pieced together. Aquila... was a Nebular Master, your predecessor, and my other half, The Nebular Eagle. The Nebular Wolf and Eagle are quite legendary as a pair. The Nebular Masters of the Ground and Sky of the Forest together can see all in the world. The bond they possess accesses the Nebular Insight when they are synced. Wolves do mate for life, as do Eagles in the Reverse World. You can see how the nature of that fact makes this feeling about you hard to shake. Aquila, lives on in you and always did since your birth. You are so much like her. Spitting image in many ways, physical and in your innate nature... Aquila... She... **My eyesight fell from hers to her feet and again gave into the forlorn expression.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Aquila... She was your life mate... **I shook my head. I knew that Native Americans put wolves and eagles together sometimes, but... **So... Basically... I'm kinda her... **I felt kind of sick. Does this mean Ulfur and I were a pair? I don't know. I felt.. What was the word? Drawn? Attracted? I was attracted to him... A little bit, but I'm not for sure. I do feel strange around him, but I thought that was all because of him being a wolf and all.. Not because in some other life I looked like his lover. But now all that has changed. How am I supposed to act towards him now? Is he going to expect things from me? I don't know..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**That feeling I get when around you... it irresistable by nature. In spirit, you're the mate that died in my arms back in my world... She became infected later, near the end before we, together, realized how to defeat it. The night prior to her infection, we... used the Nebular Insight, in a last ditch effort to find out exactly what we could do. The Insight gave us images of the Earth World, the map with the symbols, human children, and a piece of scripture that Sova depicted as the way to cleanse all the energy paths of my Reverse World. We don't have enough uninfected energy to perform the ritual in the scripture. That is why we need to gather filters of Nebular Energy from your world, ones that aren't infected. That is my mission. Aquila... asked it of me. Her last words... "Go to Earth... Find me." So I did. I didn't know that her spirit would live in you as much as it had... I should have realized... I.. just...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**I... I don't know what to say... I'm so, so sorry Ulfur... I'm sorry you've been hurt like that. It isn't fair to you. And I'm sorry if I bring up memories that upset you... But I'm sure all this will be sorted out in the end. I have a feeling it will.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I know it will... I just... Everything you've done... is exactly what she had done once before for me. You're so alike. It's like I get Aquila back again, but I know it's cruel thinking you and her are the same person, when you aren't... I'm... I'm finding it hard to resist sometimes. I mean, I know this is really awkward for you, so if you don't want me around. I could return to my world and have them send someone else back to replace me. One that has no connection to you or Aquila.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**No... I already kind of like you. You're very nice. And you can't HELP but see me as her... I mean... I look like her, so of course it's going to be hard for you to resist... Besides, what if they sent some total freaking jerk? I don't want to be bossed around by no jerk! I'll try not to be as... um... physical, to you and what not... Okay?**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**No, that's not what I... Just act like how you feel. Just act normally. After this conversation, we don't need to use the Nebular Connection if you don't want to. I just want to try and be normal. I have been acting normal the whole time since I met you, I just never realized exactly why I felt so connected to you. I... I do like you, Aetos. And not because you remind me of Aquila. When I first met Aquila, she wanted nothing to do with me, despite the long running tradition of us being together. You're much more caring to me, a complete stranger. I find that very funny... that to some stranger that can morph into a wolf and has all these strange powers, you can be so kind to without question...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Well... Just because you're different, doesn't mean I should treat you differently than anybody else... I mean, I kinda like you too. But not in that way. And I don't really know why Aquila would ignore you.. You're kind nice. I just like to give everyone a chance before I decide of I like them or not. And I've decided that I do like you as a friend. And I'd like to keep you as one, if that's alright with you. **I scooted closer to him, and gave him a gentle smile.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I just don't want you to feel like you need to fall into that, nor do I want things to be awkward between us while we try to do what we need to to save our worlds. My blunder of saying her name just ruined that... I do like you, Aetos. For you. **I think while looking over into her eyes sincerely.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I swallowed hard and looked down at the ground, letting out a shakey sigh before leaning against his side. **I suppose I could grow to like you too... I already do in some sense. Even though it's only been basically two days... **One time I heard something about imprinting. Maybe Ulfur had imprinted on me.. I don't know..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Okay. Well, now that is settled." I closed my eyes and focused again, forming some hamburgers lightly floating in the air in front of Aetos. "I haven't gotten sick and I feel normal now. I think that infection is finally gone." I turn to Aetos and point at her. "Don't... make me save you and bite into one of those sludge sausages EVER again, okay?" I give a stern look with a raised eyebrow, before feeling the weakness again, sinking back to rest. "Sorry, I can't make as much as with breakfast. One is enough for now." I close my eyes and try to morph, but am too weak. "Fantastic. I need to rest. Perhaps we can leave tonight, if I can gather the strength to." I lean up against a large boulder and sets arms out at my side, letting head hang to one side.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Ehehe... Sludge Sausages," I giggled, grabbing the burgers happily. I felt kinda bad for making him even weaker, though.. I guess I could make up for it. Giving a shy smile, I leaned over against against the other side of the boulder with him while I began to stuff my face happily. My mind was still going wild about this whole being Aquila thing.. Could I really have been someone else in another life? Especially Ulfur's life mate? The thought was impossible, but everything I have seen lately has proven me wrong so far. All I know is that I have to be accepting to Ulfur and his emotions. Because it's not like I don't feel a sliver of something also.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Yes. Do you know how disgusting that.. THING tasted?" I sighed with a grin and an upbeat tone. "My bile tasted better than that thing." _Well, it seems she isn't too shaken... I don't know about myself though..._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Uck. It smelled worse than a sewer, man! And since you can smell things stronger than I can... Dang, that must have been utter torture for you. I'll try not to get you in that situation okay. That took total guts to bite into that thing." I said with a small laugh.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Well, it was after you, and at the time I launched at it... I had no idea it was the spawn of a manure pit crossed with a rotting garbage dump fused with a maggot infested carcass." I scrunched my nose at the thought of the smell again. "Speaking of which, I should probably find a place to clean off whatever is left of it from my clothing." I looked up at the sky with what I was just going to suggest. "Mind tagging along to watch my back as I clean off?"


	6. A Warming Surprise?

Ulfur's POV:

With those things crawling around, I'm not taking any chances. If I hardly beat the damn infection, you'll be in real trouble if you're infected." I stood up and looked down at her as she finished off the burger.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I literally almost choked on the last piece of my burger. _DID HE LITERALLY JUST ASK WHAT I THINK HE ASKED? _Regaining my composure, I forced down the rest of my burger and blinked at him hard. As much as I didn't want to, he had a point. Those things could be crawling around. And we'd both be in trouble then. He needs to watch my back as much as I need to watch his... Even though I refuse to even look his direction while he is doing _that. _Oh god.. _Why am I doing this again? Guys, this isn't cool. How did I end up in this situation? Oh All-Father, help me now. Now, if this was Hiddles I'd be perfectly fine with this... _"I.. I-I-I s-suppose," I stuttered in a squeak.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You don't have to look at me, if you don't want to. I'll keep everything on as I wade in. When I get out, it might be a little different, but you don't need to look or anything. You just need to watch the area to warn me if something appears" I spoke, grabbing my jacket and inspecting the multitudes of sludge splotched areas. "Man, that thing... I thought the infection smelled horrible in my world. It's far worse here. Either this human form makes things smell worse, or the thing has gotten worse. Well, let's go and find a river around here. I need to walk instead of giving you a ride. I hope you don't mind." I looked over at her, giving a narrow smile and turning to walk through the brush.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My mouth felt a little dry, and my mind was a little scrambled by what he just said, but I was alright. "Yeah, that's fine," I replied, trying to sound cool when I was actually pretty much freaking out on the inside. _He could be doing this because of the whole shirt thing! Ohmygod! _Nah, Ulfur wouldn't do that.. Would he? I shivered. I felt just a little uneasy about this whole thing, but then again, we didn't need anymore Sludge Sausages. Yep. I am officially calling those things that from now on. What? It's a funny name! Well, to me it is. Anyway.. I'll just look the other way and be a ways off, not far, but enough to hear him if he needs me. So it's all settled. Happy that my inner conflict had been solved, I followed after him.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Can you look on that fancy thing of yours and see if there is a river close by? That is if the battery hasn't died." I spoke, slinging my over-jacket onto my shoulder, pushing aside some brush with my free hand. "I don't mean to sound like a creep or whatever, but... it's for both of our protection. I don't need to go through that infection again. I barely managed to seal off my link to the Energies of your world. My infection could have spelled an early doom for your world. That's why I am being as cautious as possible."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Yeah, I get what you mean... End of the world and all that fun stuff." I mumbled, as I pulled out my phone and turned it on. Good. Half the battery is still alive. I opened Sally and let her do her thing. It only took me a minute to find a river. It was a mile walk, but I think we'd be okay. "There's one about a mile from here. Is that okay with you? Besides, THIS gives me time to look up Hiddles and what not." I said with a small laugh. Just even mentioning Tom made me giggle.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"That's fine. Just keep on your guard. Don't get too sucked into whoever Hiddles is..." I trailed off, darting my eyes around the path.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"You... Poor deprived thing..." I almost whimpered. "Bless you. Really. You have missed out on so much, my deary Ulfy. Hiddles is the most amazing human being ever. He's just.. Gah! So sweet, kind, humble, beautiful, amazing, I could go on about his greatness. I love him! He's my favorite actor, and role-model. Tom is the sweetest human being ever, yet he can play the most evil villians in movies and stuff. I should let you watch The Avengers or something one day. Deep Blue Sea is a good one too. But anyway, yeah. I'm only just going to see if he's updated his twitter. And that only takes a second. So don't worry 'bout it."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You might want to preserve the battery as well..." I spoke quickly, keeping eyes glued to the area around us, sniffing intently and ears twitching to pick up every motion or sound. "Sounds like he's quite a human..." I commented once I felt the area was clear. The smell is the tell-tale sign for me right now. Nothing can coverup or hide that stench. "Just in case..." I continued to walk as a purple glow formed on my back and condensed into a shealthed blade with a blood red woven hilt and a black metal handguard. It's all starting to come back to me, the energy. I'm feeling better... slowly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I bit my lip, but I didn't say anything. Demonic looking man with a sword isn't scary at all. I turned off my phone and slide it into my pocket while walking silently behind him. If he was bringing out a sword, that must have been his own way of saying I should be on guard just in case. I made sure to keep my nerves calmed down so I couldn't cause any disturbances with the wind to give us away. But I was still nervous. '

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Get back up here." I glanced over my shoulder with a grin. "I wouldn't dare use Djöfulsin's Mánaskin on you. I don't smell anything either. I am doing it for precaution. Djöfulsin's Mánaskin has a power to enhance my senses when close to me."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_Of course you wouldn't use it on me, _I thought as I scurried up to his side and shoved my hands into my pocket. What the heck? He named his sword? It was... Such a weird name. I tried to pronouce it, but it was hard and felt very forgien on my tongue. It was quiet for a minute. And I can't stand silence, so being the unpaitent girl that I am, I broke it. "So.. The river's up ahead. Do you hear the water?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I heard it a while back, maybe 500 feet back. It's still a quarter of a mile, but...it's getting closer." I walked, or to say strutted, at a normal pace with her beside me. Occasionally, I smelled whifs of the sludge still on my jacket. "I hope that stuff comes off... It's disgusting and repulsive." I muttered, turning my head away from the jacket to avoid the smell. "Well, I don't smell much better in that regard." I gave a narrow smirk at dissing myself while rocking my head back and forth to the side, cracking my neck, before letting my head hang to one side for a while, before moving it to the other side.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Yeah... No offense, but you do smell pretty bad. Whew!" Scrunching up my nose, I waved a hand in front of me and let out a small chuckle while doing so.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Yeah, yeah... you don't need to rub it in." I gave a dull glance at her. The river approached, about 50 feet away. "Alright..." I picked up the pace and moved ahead of her, grasping the bottom hem of my undershirt. I crossed my arms and slipped the shirt up and over my head, keeping my back to her. Then I proceeded to remove my boots and black socks and set them on a rock alongside a deeper section of the river. The socks weren't dirty, but might as well wash them as well. I waded into the water, holding my over-jacket and sunk it into the slightly murky water in a inlet where there was no water current. I shook the jacket fiercely in the water, giving a quick glance.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Oh. My. God. I literally froze, and my face was burning. I tried to talk, but no words would come to my mouth. Only small squeaks. I was just able to stare at his muscular back before slapping a hand over my eyes with a yelp and turning around quickly. "_Dude! _You could have given me a heads up! I can't even!" Don't mind me people. I'm just spazzing out because I have a thing with nakedness, okay?

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Oh, please... It's just my back. I didn't even show anything else..." I commented, lifting my view from my jacket in the water to give her a look, the water line sitting half way down my stomach and giving a raised eyebrow in comment. "Seeing skin isn't bad, you know... For a girl at your age, shouldn't humans be flirting and all that...?"

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I sat down, my back to him while fidgeting with my fingers. "I don't get along with people, okay? Especially males... I'm surprised I am even able to talk to you, for the All-Fathers sake! I'm just... Gah, please don't get me into details." My face was still burning, and I was kinda terrified when I would eventually have to look at him when he got out. Images were in my head. Oh god. Why? Kill me now. Please. Just end it quickly. The wind started to pick up slightly, and I had to clear my head and take in a deep breath until everything was still again.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

An evil grin crossed my face as I quietly approached the rock in which she was sitting on beside the water. I placed my head over her shoulder, just out of view using her peripheral vision. I then snuck my hands to sit at her waist. When she jumped, I picked her up over my head and carried her, flailing, into a deeper part of the water, my jacket floating on the water's surface nearby. I tossed her into a deep pool, causing her to crash and splash into the water nearby. She went under and rose to the surface with a face, hair sprawled about her shoulders, as I laughed and gave her a devilishly kind smile.

* * *

Aetos POV:

_**WHAT THE HELL? **_I yelled at him through our little mental telepathy, while he only laughed at my misery. Glaring at him, staring only at his face and trying not to let my anger boil over, I swam back to shore and tried my best to fix my hair. Now it was going to dry and be extremely wavey! I hate it why it's wavey... The nerve of him doing that! "_Screw you_," I screeched, as I marched away off into the brush. My clothes were soaked! And I am still mad about my Shawarma shirt. Just... Ugh! Not to mention my clothes were way to heavy. I was a ways off anyway... I stripped out of my shirt and jeans while trying to get out what water I could. He is such a jerk.. I found a boulder and laid my clothes down while crawling to the other side to sun-bathe. I had nothing better to do now that I was basically soaked. Ulfur can just suck it up, and I am still nearby so I am not breaking his rules. He's so dead.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I got a kick out of that little joke. **Look, I'm sorry. I just... couldn't help it. It was just a joke, okay? I got covered in sludge from you running off, now I got you covered in water. It's a way fair trade for you. I was just having some fun. Now, we're even. Alright? We need to have SOME fun while we're out here. If we're too serious all the time, we're going to be stiff as boards.**

* * *

Aetos: POV:

_**Whatever floats your boat, Ulfur, **_I snapped. It took my every ounce of self control not to scream and go slap him senseless. But then if I did that, I'd let my emotions out which would then cause the winds to stir up because of me and the more Sludge Sausages would find us and try to eat us. So Ulfur was kind of ruining me here. I couldn't even let out my anger! This day was not going as I had planned. Growling, I laid on my stomach and rested my head on my arms while I glared angrily at a tree.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I let her be, with my sword nearby, I knew she wasn't too far away, and I still smell no sludge spawn. I cleaned off the rest of my clothing, feeling horrible about the joke. I didn't know she'd react the way she had. After I had cleaned everything, even stripping my pants off to clean them, I laid them out on a rock to dry, keeping my shorts on since they weren't sludge covered. In the meantime, I began to swim along the shoreline upstream. Just exploring. I did keep aware of what was around. Wolves naturally like to explore the land and gather territory. I needed to look around. I traveled a few hundred feet upstream, taking about 15 minutes after poking around the shore, that is when I saw something that caught my attention. Cautiously, I called Aetos. **Aetos?...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I closed my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. **Yes, Demon-Dog?**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I need you to come back to where we first got to the river, and travel upstream until I say so...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Oh-ho-ho, no way. You can forget that. So you can dunk me again when I'm not looking? No sir. **I replied, letting out a small huff.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**JUST DO IT, AETOS! **I barked then turned to a downed tone. **I... I need you here...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My eyes literally almost popped out of my skull and I clutched my head in pain as I jumped down from the boulder. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, that hurt, ow..." That was WAY too loud! Whatever... I slipped on my half-dried clothes and sulked back to the bank where he went in. I sat down near the waters edge and pulled my knees up to my chest and hide my face between my legs. My hair was starting to dry, but it was also curling really bad on the end. Oh, it's ruined for god-knows how long...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Are you coming, Aetos?** **Also, my clothes are still back there, would you mind carrying them to me, please? They should be on a rock over there. Hurry though, you need to come here as soon as possible. **I asked, sounding concerned.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_Twenty bucks says he found another sludge monster from the black-lagoon, _I thought sarcastically. I gathered up all his clothes and what not in my arms and began marching upstream. I swear, if he pulls another stunt on me, I will punch him _really _hard in the jaw. **I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Keep going...** I'd occasionally whisper to her every 50 feet or so she'd travel. She finally came within sight. **Over here, do you see me? Look to your left, about 50 feet upstream, just inside the shrubs a bit. I'm raising my arm, just come to me... unless you can't stomach it or whatever... I'm not tricking you, I swear on my home world.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Whatever you say, Demon-Dog, **I replied bitterly. My whole mood towards him was ruined. I got as close as I could, keeping my eyes darted towards the ground while dumping his things and darting away as quick as possible.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos... No, come back. Look up. Just look over these rocks. You are going to love what you see. I guarantee it... just trust me...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**That, or my eyes will be burned out of my sockets, **I shot back angrily.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos, come on... I said we're even. I'm not going to make things worse. I feel bad enough about just having a little fun with you. Please, just come over here, beyond these rocks. You can hardly see me through this fog and steam anyway...**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Fine. If it will make you stop. But I swear to the All-Father, Ulfur, if you are pulling another stunt on me I WILL punch you in the jaw so hard you will see stars for a month. Do you understand me? That's not a threat, it's a promise, **I growled as I began strutting back over to the rocks.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I swear, I'm not tricking you, Aetos. In fact, it might make up for earlier... Also, sling your wet clothes on the rocks around me here, they'll dry quicker. **

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I froze and my cheeks burned. **I am **_**not **_**stripping infront of you! **

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I can't even see you through this stream, Aetos. Seriously... it'll be worth it. After this you'll feel really good. I promise. I already do feel better. That infection is completely gone now and I feel nearly fully energized again.** I stood up and approached the edge of the ring of rocks that surrounded the small hole I was in, and stretched my arm through the steam and held out my hand for her to grasp. **Just let me make it up to you for earlier. Come with me... I know you are freaked, but... if you don't give me a chance to try and ****help you... then I can't help your world, and I can't save mine either. **

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**But I don't want to take them off... **I whimpered back.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Well, I wasn't too keen on doing it either, but it is so worth it, Aetos. It feels so good, seriously... I won't look at you if you don't want me to okay? Just take my hand and join me, then tell me to close my eyes and I will. I promise on my life, I will not look if you don't want me to. If I look, I give you the right to slit my throat or worse. **I looked at her seriously through a thin veil of steam, continuing to hold my hand out through it, sitting at about her chin height.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**If it will make you zip it... Sure... But I swear.. You look, and that WILL happen. **I turned my back to him and slowly brought up my hands to the hem of my shirt and fingered it nimbly as I bit my lip. _This is crazy... YOU'VE gone crazy, Aetos. _Letting out a shaky sigh, I pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it away, while then pulling off my jeans. I felt horrible... and way too exposed. Not daring to look in his direction, I reached out my hand in his direction until I eventually found his and clutched it tightly; digging my nails into his hand.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Okay, my eyes are closed. I swear it, okay. Now just step up and watch your step when you get to the top. It's a little hot, so just be cautious. **I spoke to her, keeping my eyes glued closed, until I felt her toe touch mine in the warm water. **Now, try to sit down, there's a seat like rock in the water right behind you. I won't let go until you're settled so you don't slip, okay? Let me know when you're all set, and I'll sit down across from you, so the steam blocks sight of each other and I can open my eyes again.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I gripped him harder until I was able to sit down. As soon as I did, I let go of him and quicky brought up my knees to my chest and tried my best to hold back a whimper. I was so mad at him right now it wasn't even funny anymore. Oh why? Why did I have to have issues with nakedness and males? All-Father was doing this to me as some sort of punishment, I just know it! I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to forget I was even in this crazy scenario.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos... don't you feel better? Relaxed? It's a hot spring. I didn't think they would exist around here. Must be a hot spot in the Earth's crust below this place. I can't see you and you haven't said I can open my eyes so, I won't okay? I did promise I wouldn't unless you told me to... and I don't want you to kill me, so I'm not going to until you give me permission. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just having a little fun with you... I'm sorry... **I spoke calmly and sincerely, keeping my eyes welded shut, allowing the heat to relax each muscle and warm me to the bone, feeling her fingernail divets in my hand begin to sort themselves out.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**How in the hell can I be relaxed when you're making me do the one thing that I hate most? **My stomach was just churning at the thought. Yes, the water felt _amazing_, but I was having a difficult time enjoying it. I believed he would keep his eyes shut, and I do think he is sorry for what he did earlier, but now he's gotten me into this very awkward position and I hate it. _It's not like he can see anything. _Shut up, will you? No one asked you! **You're forgiven, but I'm still pissed at you. **

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**If you want me to leave to let you enjoy this alone, I will... **I got up and began to turn around to get out without needing to cross the pool and risk killing me since I would need to keep my eyes closed. **I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Oh no you aren't. I am NOT getting chased by those damn things again. Just... Be very quiet. And try not to talk to me much.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**With me here, you won't relax. You need to take a breather and cleanse as much as I have. I showed up and plucked you from your normal life, and threw you into this mess, and not to mention the otherworldly connection you have with me. You don't need me here to keep your nerves on edge.** I was standing up in the water now, back half turned away from her, paused because of her comment. **I'm going to be close by, just not in here with you, since you don't want me here... **I spoke with a saddened tone. _Perhaps human girls are odd to figure out. I thought she'd be way more relaxed from this hot spring. I was enthralled when I found it, thinking I could make it up and give her some relaxation time... but... I guess I just put her into a worse situation than before. _I turned and began to attempt to feel my way out using a rock behind me, keeping my eyes closed.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I groaned and let myself sink in the water. **But I'll fall asleep... **And this was true. I'd once fell half-asleep in a hot tub once. It had been awesome, but I was burning up by the time I got out. Letting myself sink even further into the water, I stopped until my nose was under and it came up to my eyes. I stared at it for a moment, before sinking completely to the bottom and blowing all the air out from my lungs and just sitting there. Funny thing is, the loss of air didn't disturb me. The water felt really good... But eventually my lungs felt like there were about to implode so I forced myself up to the surface, took a gulp of air, and repeated.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I'll speak to your mind every so often to keep you awake.** **Go ahead and try to relax. I won't be around, so you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you or you seeing anyone else that you clearly don't want to see... Thanks for bringing my stuff. I'll spread them out to let them dry. Perhaps tonight we can travel again. Bye...** I finished before taking my first few steps to get out of the spring. I felt shot down... like I made things worse for her by trying to be nice and surprise her. _Oh well, I suppose since I made things this bad, I can't possibly go worse. Everything I try from here on out can only be better... I guess that's a good thing. _


	7. The AllSeeing Dream

Aetos' POV:

Eventually, going under was only making me sleepier. So I finally pulled up and leaned back against the rocks, my limbs feeling like jello, and my eyes being way to heavy. I... So warm... I can't... My eyes dropped down and everything was very dark and warm. I could feel myself slowly slipping away.. I was in a forest. But this wasn't.. A normal forest. Everything was way too pretty to be the forests I know. Against my will, my vision turned next to a small clearing among the trees. And I think I almost died. There I was. Sitting around multi-colored flowers, in a small emerald colored dress. I was the same, yet.. Not so much. My face looked sharper, I was thinner, and there were dark streaks in my hair. There was a snap, and my - I mean _her _- head snapped up and there was Ulfur standing a few feet away. He was leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest, and a small smile formed on his lips. "Ulfur," I said, but it almost sounded like angels singing. But I knew instantly this was not me.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos?... Aetos?... AETOS! **I shouted to her in my mind. I approached the pool, continuing to speak to her, or trying to. **Hello? Aetos! Are you there? If you don't answer me, I am going to need to get in that pool, and I'll need my eyes to make sure you are okay. If you don't want me to see you, I suggest you answer me if you are okay!** I sounded like a strict asshole, but... I was worried...

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I literally jumped and flailed around for a second before falling off the seat. Water went up my nose, and when I came up I was literally almost choking. "I-I'm okay!" I yelled through a cough. Damn... Besides the water that had just shot up my nose, those images still swirled in my head. I wasn't all to keen on staying in the water now. Making my way on the back, and making sure Ulfur was out of sight, I jumped around and let quickly let myself air-dry as best I could before slipping my clothes back on and hurrying over to sit by a tree. I didn't know why, but I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos? Where are you? You're not in the water still, are you? **I asked, concerned. I was way too worried for her safety than I should. **I'd like permission to see now, you know.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Yes, I'm out... You have permission... **I replied quietly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**You... you alright, Aetos? **I knew something was wrong, or I could just be wrong on this fact too. I didn't think the hot spring would make herforget about my prank, and her possible hatred of me, that quickly... or easily. But, she seemed.. preoccupied or distracted, not normal in any case.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**I'm fine.. Just come get me. I wanna go back to camp and go to sleep, please.. **I said, softening my voice and trying to sound nice for once instead of being snappy to him like I had been to him practically all day.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Well, we're making camp here, so pick a spot and sleep. Everything we need is here for now. While you ****were dozing, I went back to camp and grabbed everything. Took me little time since I used the Nebulous Wolf. I was gone 3 minutes at the most. That water did wonders. I'm half way back to normal. I had to ****flush all energy, so it takes some time to replenish, but the quick trip didn't take much out of me. I made sure I grabbed everything... and no, I didn't see anything... personal, of yours, before you try to bite my head off about that... Come to the river if you want anything from your bag. I guess once you settle down, I'll go to the hot spring and try to filter more energy into my system. **The whole time I spoke in a very saddened voice. I don't know why I felt so low. Perhaps it was her treatment, how she felt now, or how she treated me. What am I thinking? I deserved however she was treating me. Something didn't sit right to me. I guess if she wants to talk, she will... maybe... perhaps... I don't know.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Getting to my feet, I walked until I found where Ulfur had set everything up. Without even thinking, I slipped off my shoes and crawled into the my sleeping-bag, hiding my face. My eyes were stinging, but I wasn't crying. **Ulfur..? **I called out. There was silence for a moment. **I'm sorry for yelling at you and stuff today... I'm just... I don't know... **I squeezed my eyes together and shuddered as coolness finally ran down my face. Why was I even crying? I didn't know. I just felt bad about it, and those images would not leave my head... They just kept replaying over and over...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

After a long moment, I replied. **Hm? Your reaction wasn't unwarranted... What's the matter?... **I asked cautiously. She was finally calm, I didn't want to turn her back to angry again.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Nothing... **The winds picked up slightly, and I knew I was letting loose so I had better put a cap on it and shut up before it it any worse than what it was. I wiped some tears from my eyes and just nuzzled deeper into the bag. Despite only being out of the water for a small while, I was already getting cold. I hate this.. I've royally screwed up today.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I know it isn't nothing, Aetos. I can sense the wind shift from here. Here is a good time to tell you the first step to control. First, take a deep breath and find your center. Just gain balance and realize yourself. Second, wipe away your tears. Third, just talk. Let everything you are feeling spill. You don't need to do it to me, but speak everything out loud if needed. Try it...**I spoke calmly. I just hope she'd listen. I did feel bad for everything I have put her through in the past few days. I've changed her life entirely, a random stranger who apparently was her husband in a past life she inherited. It's no surprise she feels this way.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**First of all... I'm cold. And I hate being cold. Second, I feel like a total jerk for yelling at you and crap. Third... I just had a really weird dream and I don't want know what to think about it.. Did... Um.. Aquila have brown in her hair, Ulfur? **I asked shyly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I didn't reply. Instead, I found her near the river's edge, curled up in her sleeping bag. I could hear her shuddering from a distance. I got into wolf form, and curled myself around where she was, placing my tail over the sleeping bag like a blanket. **... Yes, she did.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Sucking in a breath, I crawled over to his side and hid myself into his fur. Oh, how I loved his fur. It was so soft and warm.. But that only distracted me for a minute. **Just wondering was all... **I knew it. I knew it wasn't mind. Was I going to start having visions now...? The thought kind of scared me... There's no telling of what could show up from those things...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**You're... you're getting dreams... right?** I feared her confirmation. There's no other explanation as to how she knew that. It was expected. Aquila's name was the keyword. As soon as I said it, it unlocked that memory link... and there's no telling how much it will mix into her own spirit. It won't take over, but it could influence a lot of what she feels and sees... It's like your mind begins to control itself, but allows you some say in what goes on.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Mhm... Ulfur... What's gonna happen to me? **For once, I was actually scared for myself. What if I just forget who I am completely and become her? Forget my parents, my friends... Everything... I don't want to forget. Or will I just get these things and just go on like normal?

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I didn't want to tell her... because I didn't know the answer... There's been no inheirited spirits to the human world. In the Reverse World, it doesn't affect them like this. **I... I don't know. I was only told to not say her name... This is my fault. Saying her name to you, unlocked these dreams, the link, everything... I was forbidden to say her name, and now I just cursed you with my mistake. As far as I know, her essence will mix with yours. To what degree? I don't know... It will influence how you feel and sometime what you see and dream, but it won't control you. It's two energies mixing, not one rising above the other. You... just need to feel what you feel and don't resist whatever it is. Resisting causes a clash of the energies and it's not good. It's like when cold and hot air meet in the atmosphere, thunder and lightning happen, a storm. Your own will can always prevail over any influence anything from Aquila will influence you with. If you honestly, don't want to see or feel something, Aquila will obey. I know her... her spirit won't take over you. Only tell you the things you need to know. She'll be a guide to you. She's your ancestor, and the one person you should be able to trust most of all, above all else. Be yourself. Know what you want and what you feel, and she'll give you the advice you need to hear. That vision introduced this conversation. That is what I mean by influence. **

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I listened to him intently as I soaked all of this information in. And suddenly my eyes were burning again, and my shoulders were shaking. I wanted to hold back all the crying, but I couldn't. Everything from the day had just been building and building, and now the dam was broken... The winds had picked up and the trees swayed as an occasional moan ran through the branches. I clutched to his side, as if it were my lifeline. Like maybe if I could just hide, this would all just disappear, even though I knew damn well it wouldn't. Ulfur told me not to be scared of her, but in a way, I was.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos, take it easy. Breathe. Aquila is a guide. She will not harm you. You are in control. She will only show you things that you need to see. What you feel, is what you feel. Aquila cannot overcome that. This is your body, she is merely a guide. You can listen to what she says, or you can avoid and ignore it. She tried to help. She won't lead you astray. What do you feel right now, Aetos? Settle yourself, and tell me what you feel. **

* * *

**Aetos' POV:**

**I feel upset... Why me... I just... I... don't know if I am ready for all this, Ulfur... I-I-I did't think I was scared but... I am... I'm t-terrified... I don't know what to do anymore... **I let out a broken sob and shuddered violently.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Scared of what? Realize your fear. It's the first step to overcoming it. Who are you afraid of? What are you afraid of? You were just dealt a hand in which some higher power, or Aquila, felt you were strong enough to do the job that she couldn't. She has faith in you, Aetos... I have faith in you.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**I'm afraid of her... I know you say she's good and she's only trying to help, but I have seen way to many horror movies to know where this ends up! I'm scared after this I won't be normal... I'm scared I'll become to much like her, and that I'll just lose a part of myself... Even if she does have good intentions... **Then there was an image in my head. There she was, hugging Ulfur while laughing as he placed a small kiss on her temple. Oh, what kind of advice is that? You're just showing me gross images of you two making out! "_Get out of my head!_" I screeched as I pressed my palms against the side of my skull. Maybe if I pushed hard enough..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos... if you don't want her advice or thoughts, then ask her to stop. She'll respect your wishes. Remember, she is your ancestor. She chose you to inheirit her thoughts because you are like her. She is you in the Reverse Dimension. You and her are basically cut from the same cloth, just sent to different places. Whatever she shows you, it is for a reason. Just think about what she is showing you. She sees when you aren't being true to yourself. She is trying to break you from something that pertains to the images she gives you. Sometimes it takes some thought to figure it out. **

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Oh, and showing me images of you two cuddling and kissing and what not is supposed to be helpful HOW? **I cried back hysterically. Then my eyes widened at what I said, and I immediately shut up. Oh god...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I was silent for a moment. I felt like a hole was blown through my chest. Then images came to my mind of Aquila and I... She must be showing similar thoughts to her for a reason. Something she is burying within herself that she doesn't want to admit, or hasn't realized. I just feel sad for her. I can't image how this would be for her. **Just don't resist what you are feeling. You are forming your own storm inside by doing so. She might be trying to show you what you really feel somehow by these images. You may not realize it or you are trying to ignore it or not being honest with yourself about what you feel. The only comparison with images is, she is you. Anything she does, might be representative of you as well. I cannot speak for her reasoning, or her images, because I cannot see what she is showing you. Just look inside yourself and express what you feel, or at least come to grip with yourself.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**But I don't exactly know what these feelings are... How am I supposed to except something so forgein, something I have never felt was such ease... **My tears had stopped, but my eyes burned and it was hard to breathe. But I was warm, and Ulfur was kind enough to let me sleep by his side. Which I was thankful for. _Why are you doing this to me... I'm not entirely you... I'm sort of like a copy... So stop trying to make me _love _him when I hardly know him_, I told myself. I don't know if she heard me or not, but I pray to the All-Father she did.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Aetos, relax and sleep. Ask her to stop and she'll back off. However, in return you sould be respectful of the help she is trying to give. She is partly you, sometimes it takes one to know one, you know. She can know you as well, if not better, than you know yourself at times. For now, just close your eyes and sleep. Rest up. You'll need to be well rested for travelling tonight.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Sucking in a shakey breath, I nuzzled my face into his fur and breathed in his scent. Pine, and something else I couldn't make out... "Thank you, Ulfy," I breathed as I closed my eyes and let myself grow limp. I'd respect Aquila, but I don't want her in my head. My mouth moved without my intentions, and I uttered something but I didn't know what I said.. But I was to tired to care. I just tried to close out all thoughts and sleep.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

She mumbled something I couldn't make out. I was far too on edge, preparing to do damage control to worry about what she said right now. She grew quiet and I could only assume she had finally fallen asleep. _Please be careful with her,_ I prayed. I crossed my paws and rested my head on them, letting sleep fall over me as well. _With using the Nebulous Form now, traveling at night will make me run out of strength soon after we embark. I need another day, and more than anyone, so does Aetos. We'll wait another day before we continue._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

When I woke up, it was still slightly dark, but the sky was slowly turning gray. We had slept all night. I was kind of going to rant on how we were behind, but I was thankful for the extra sleep. Thankfully no visions clouded my thoughts when I had fallen asleep, so I felt better about myself. Maybe she had listened to me. And there was one thing for sure... I didn't want to move. Warmth. Oh, the warmth! I should totally make Ulfur my official pillow. But... At the same time, I was a little _too _warm.. But what if he wakes up? Oh, whatever! He's a wolf, he will probably sleep for awhile longer anyway. And when he starts to wake up you can just slip it back on. Shrugging, I slipped my shirt off and sighed in relief. That feels heavenly. The perfect mixture of hot and cold. I smiled before letting myself run my fingers through his fur. So thick... Yet so soft... I allowed myself to giggle.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I heard a giggle sound as I began to stir from sleep. I didn't open my eyes, nor did I move, I recognized I was awake, but I just laid there. I could feel Aetos was still leaning against me, so I wasn't going to move and wake her, but... why was she giggling. Oh, whatever... She's probaby mocking me or calling me "puppy" and giggling from it, or something trivial like that. It's a better mood than she went to bed with, so I wasn't going to spoil her fun so early. Fact was though, I did need to get food made for her and also relax in that hot spring for a while today. The Nebulous Form didn't remove too much from my reserves, but I was lingering at about half from what I could estimate of my energy level. A few hours in the hot spring like yesterday should let me be rearing to go tonight. I'm itching to run after being sick for only a few days.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Oh, if he didn't look so menacing and he wasn't so big, he could almost be like a puppy. I wouldn't mind to have him as a puppy. I'd always wanted a dog, yet I could never have one. And in a way, I thought of him as my puppy. "Ohh, how I do love puppy," I sighed. I had no idea why I was in such a good mood. Apparently yesterday all my bad mojo had just leaked out when I had just vented and cried. I felt much better now. Eh, maybe listening to Ulfur was a good idea.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I heard "puppy" muttered. Yep, she's mocking me. Eh, I'll let her have her fun. My mind did drift to last night. She muttered something before she fell asleep. It's nags at me know when I think about it of what she said just then. I won't ask. It's a little weird... I let her have her fun mocking me and calling me puppy or whatever, until the sun was clearly risen enough that any animal would need to wake up now. I opened my eyes and yawned, diggin my claw of my still crossed paws into the soil before turning my head to look down at Aetos. My tail completely covered her except for her head poking out from the sleeping bag, which poked back inside once I looked at her. Hiding from me? Eh... "Good morning, Aetos." I sighed, pretending to be sleepy. Little did she know I was awake for a while, but never opened my eyes. It was nicer to keep them closed and out of bright lights.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I froze and my cheeks burned. Oh... SNAP! **Um... Ehehe... Good morning, Ulfy.. Um... Just... Like... Keep your eyes closed, okay? Don't move. **Quickly sitting up, I grabbed at my shirt. But it was inside out and I was fidgeting to much, so it was hard to get my shirt situated.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I gave a sigh, and turned away. _Did she really?_ I thought. _So much for the nakedness thing, I guess. I saw nothing, so... it shouldn't bother anymore. Luckily, my tair is quite think on the fur. Perhaps something did change for the better in her overnight. We'll see how things go. I won't ruin her good mood._ "Hungry?" I asked, as I could feel her fidget beneath my tail doing... whatever it is she was doing.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I finally got my shirt back on and sighed in relief before falling back down. "Mhm. And you can look now," I replied as I ran a hand through my hair. I frowned as it landed on a curl in the end. Ugh. I hated those... My hair wasn't really curly, it just landed in waves when it got wet. And now it was going to be wavey until I could get a flat-iron to it... Which, sadly, I did not bring. So now it was going to be a mess. "Uck... My hair," I groaned as I sat up and brushed it back with my hands. "And no, don't waste your energy on making food. I will gladly eat what was left from the other night."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Too late." I said, nudging her. "Get up and eat up. There's too much out here to go to waste." I spoke, giving a slight smile, while placing my gaze upon my tail and her head again.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Oy," I moaned as I crawled out of my sleeping back and over to duffle. Grabbing my leftovers, I began to munch on my bacon and what not. It tasted good. I shoved down what food I could. I still felt bad about the whole having him to use his energy to provide food thing.. But if he was willing, guess it was okay. While eating a bagel with some cheese and bacon, I swallowed down what I had finished and looked over at Ulfur. Taking a small breath, I let my tongue vibrate against the roof of my mouth a let out a special noise that only I use. It was a mix between a cat and a pigeon. It was an interesting sound, but eh.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I looked over at her with a look of confusion. "Well, that's... new." I muttered. I didn't move much for a while as she ate. Eventually, I morphed back to human, grasped a sausage link and bit into it. Luckily, I could manage to reheat anything that had cooled in waiting. "Now, these are good sausages, how they should taste... not like sludge." I commented, tossing the last bit into my mouth. I joined her in scarfing down all the remained. I don't know why I ate the human food when I didn't need it, but I had never exactly eaten food before. It was something I wanted to try, and I don't exactly understand why we never actually eat anymore. It's rather fun, especially when you are with others. We were both completely full once every crumb was devoured. We sat in silence for a moment. "I'm going to head back to the hot spring. It helped recharge the batteries yesterday. Perhaps, I'll be back at full in a few hours." I commented, getting to my feet and looking down at Aetos, still sitting Indian style on the ground.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I was surprised when he actually started eating. He said he didn't have to eat.. So why did he? Oh well. I didn't really mind. But I did enjoy his company.. And, in a strange way, I didn't want him to leave. I let out my purr once more. **I guess... I kinda don't want to sit here all bored, though.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Well, you don't need to sit here, you know... Just think about it.** I gave a grin and began to take my time walking towards the hot spring. I slipped off my over-jacket and laid it over a rock while continuing to walk.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Hmm... I just sat there for a moment. And then.. I just didn't really care. I scrambled to my feet and ran after him, I jogged in a circle around him twice with a sly grin. "Race you." With those words I bolted ahead, everything becoming a blurr, the wind howling in my ears.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Oh, you think you can beat the wolf, hm?" In an instant, I bolted, sweeping by Aetos in the fastest dash the Nebulous Wolf form could handle. She was no mroe than 50 feet from where the race started, when I had reached the hot spring. I stood atop the rock, the steam rising behind me, looking down into the small clearing. "Well, I guess I won. Come on, Chickadee!" Still standing ato pthe rocks, I pulled off my shirt. Then realizing, I probably shouldn't have done so. I looked down at her nervously... Did I just ruin it, everything I just somehow miraculously managed to win back? I held my shirt crumpled in my hand nervously, waiting for a reaction.


	8. Emotional Connection

Aetos' POV:

I just stared up at him for a moment. For some odd reason.. It didn't bother me. And I don't know why. Shrugging, and not really caring much, I slipped off my jeans and ran straight into the water. It felt utterly amazing to just get wet, and to get off any dirt that I had neglected to wash off yesterday. Why was I not caring so much, though...? Normally I was a spazz when it came to this. I just felt different. More care-free.. Eh. Whatever. I was going to enjoy myself for now. I looked up at Ulfur, who was just staring down at me.. with a _very _confused expression; his head tilted to the side. He looked cute. And now that I was actually paying attention... I saw his muscles. I knew one thing, he WAS a warrior. Battle scars and finely toned muscles. I wanted to stare, but I eventually forced myself to finally look at his face. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to get in?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Uh... yeah, but... I uh.. expected... another.. um... reluctant Aetos. Who are you and where is Aetos?" I asked, giving a joking smile, while sliding off my belt and pulling the black leather pants off, leaving only the shorts. I turned, catching a glimpse of Aetos intently looking my direction, as I slung my shirt and pants over one of the highest rocks lining the pool. I lowered myself into the water, looking at Aetos who seemed to still be just staring through the steam at me. I didn't mid the attention, but... I wonder what the heck came over her last night. She's so... open now. I'm not complaining, because I am having fun with her now. It's almost as if the worry of our planets meant nothing to me anymore... I was living in the moment, and I wasn't going to stop for a little bit. We both need a break from the stress and pressure of saving our worlds.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I don't know. Maybe she just.. Decided to wake up and get lost," I said. Then I realized what passed my lips. It concerned me for a minute, but I didn't care. I could worry about that later, right? I leaned back and the natural seat made into the rocks, and crossed my legs, allowing one to poke up out of the water. "So," I mused, "feeling better? You seem like. You even ate, as odd as it is. I thought you didn't have to." I scooted a bit closer to him, batting my eyelashes. What the heck? What is wrong with me..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Well, yeah..." I began, catching glimpses of what she a was doing through the steam. "I thought I might as well give it a shot. I had never actually eaten before. It's... different. A bit laborious, and I feel somewhat tired now, but... with someone else, eating is quite entertaining." I explained, letting eyes look around; into the sky, at my feet in the bottom of the warm, clear water, over to Aetos, whom seemed to be sliding ever closer to me. I began to question if this really was Aetos. Her reply to my comment sort of sent me mixed signals... "So, wake up and get lost? What kind of Earthling saying is that?" I asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I shrugged. "Dunno," I sighed. I pulled off from my seat and let myself slip under the water and sit on the bottom, repeating what I had done yesterday. When I was about out of air, I moved forward a bit until I was almost beside Ulfur. I poked my out and smiled at him before disappearing again. Staying under for several minutes, I finally came back up and sat down beside him. "Try it," I urged. He probably wouldn't do it, but eh.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"And why would I do that?..." I rolled my eyes and gave a grin... "...Alright." I muttered before dipping under and staying as long as possible. I rose above and Aetos was still no where to be seen. After looking down and seeing her underwater still, I waited. Another 30 seconds after I rose to the surface she followed. "Quite a set of lungs you have there." I joked, then realizing how cold my shoulders were in the exposed air. I sunk back down, allowing only my head to remain above water, sitting on the bench, in a deeper place. I watched Aetos went underwater another time, this time seemed to be the longest though.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_What's wrong with me...?_ I wondered to myself while staying under. I had to clear some of these thoughts up in my head.. Why was the thought of me seeing him like that _not _disturbing me? Just what the hell, man... Did Ulfur slip something in front my breakfast? Nah.. He wouldn't. Or else I'd sock'em good. Whatever. I frowned. It was getting very tight in my lungs, and this shirt was annoying the heck out of me. While still under, I slipped my shirt off before rising to the surface and throwing my shirt onto the bank. I turned back to Ulfur, and he just stared at me.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

She rose out of the water, but one thing was different. I then heard a slap hit the bank nearby, and my focus turned to it for a second to see a piece of wet cloth was thrown onto the bank. _Did she...? What happened? Aquila... did she... convince her... somehow... to loosen up around me? Oh, Aquila... you're a miracle worker and you never let me down, even when you're dead... Or seem to be._ I couldn't help but stare at her with a surprised glance trying to be concealed by self-control. I felt it just then... like a mild ache or warming in my chest. Was this... attraction. I had felt it since I met her, but not as bad as what just hit me now. I swallowed as my stare kept on her. I felt like my jaw was on the floor, when it was only a little slack. She had my complete and utter attention and my breathing became a bit labored, but calm. I felt like I was being constricted by something. I... was hoping she'd keep surprising me.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I let myself slip back down into the water, and tried to hold back a moan as I shivered in pleasure. He _was _right. This water was amazing. After a moment of just allowing myself to relax in the water, I slipped back under and made my way towards him. I felt my way around before I gently brushed against his leg and swam away, rising to the surface while I did so. I didn't know if he could see me through the steam, but I could see him, and I let out my small before sinking under yet again.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

She loved dipping under the water it seemed. I jumped slightly when she grazed my leg and then backed off. I don't know if it was an honest rub or she is trying to tease me. Whichever it was, I didn't mind. Nor could I take my eyes off her for very long. I closed my eyes and lifted my head to the sky, keeping the water level on my neck, resting my head against a notch in the rocks on the edge of the pool. These feelings are just swarming... the warmth from the water, the warmth from whatever she was radiating, the energy rising in me from refilling my reserves... It was a nice feeling. I don't know which contributed most to the... high, for the lack of a better word, of what I was feeling. I stretched my legs out , letting them relax and unwind, trying to beat the temptation to stare at her. I didn't know where she was in the pool right now, but nor did I care. She was here with me and that was enough.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Huh.. I just observed him for a little while. He leaned his head back against the rocks and stretched out his legs. I tilted my head. In a way, he was ignoring me. And that was just going to annoy the stew out of me. Sliding back under, I swam over to him and swam under him, before circling around and back up to sit in front of him. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked innocently, with a hint of curiosity.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I tensed in feeling her swim around me, fel nice, but made me become aware of her presence as not being a dream. I lowered my head, and looked into her eyes, at feeling her basically sitting in my lap. "Just thinking... and trying to relax, " I began "... and trying to avoid temptation to stare." I mumbled. I felt partially paralyzed with her being this close to me. She felt different... but so much the same. She's just... opening up. I don't know how much of it is her not trying to deny what she is feeling, or Aquila showing her images that are influencing her. One thing still bugged me... "Can I ask you something?" I question, looking at her with a confused, yet still friendly stare.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Mhm," I mused, pulling away and slipping back off into the steam for a moment before returning to his side.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"What the heck happened? I mean, you were NOT like this yesterday. I'm not complaining... at ALL," I began, taking a hand and let it fall at my side, it touched her thigh lightly and I didn't pull it back. " but, I'm just wondering... Also, some mumbling last night prior to you falling asleep. It's bugging me and I don't know why."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I shrugged to hide a shiver from his hand, but also to show I didn't exactly know. "To be honest, I don't know. I just woke up this morning, felt in a really awesome mood, and now I'm doing one of the things that I am maybe _the _most awkward with and not squeaking and trying to get away. Did you slip something into my food? And I honestly do not know what I said. I was to tired and mentally tired to really remember. But I was pretty relaxed with you last night, so.."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I see..." I thought about all she had said. Her skin was warm under my hand, despite her slight fidget at my touch. "Well, I like you this way..." I looked at her with soft eyes and a gentle smile, feeling my face warm a bit, keeping my look on her eyes.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Ahh.." I breathed as I looked down at him for a moment. Suddenly I thought about Aquila. Was he probably only going to accept me so easily because of her? Shaking my head I let myself sink down onto him as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his torso. I nuzzled my head into the side of his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. And just like his fur, his skin was just as warm. "Oohhh... You're warm," I said quietly. Or maybe it was just the water.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

What... was this? I was surprised, but... at the same time I wasn't freaked about what she was doing. "Oh, am I?" I replied with a shaky breath from nerves and slight confusion. When she was settled, and I confirmed myself that she was actually here in front of me, I took my arms and wrapped them around her, linking my fingers together against her back, and slightly pressed her against me. Yes, this was attraction... and I was falling for it hardcore, regretting nothing. Aquila wasn't this clingy, nor flirtatious, so this is all Aetos' touch, her own feelings. If I was feeling this way about her, I know it is not Aquila I am attracted to now, but everything Aetos is.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Yeah... You feel nice," I mused, closing my eyes and pressing against him as close as I could manage. His arms around me, for once, made me feel completely safe. The safest I had felt in a long time. Sighing in contentment, I allowed my hands to trace circles around his back while my legs tightened around his waist.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"...As do you..." I whispered lightly. "Comfortable?" I asked, giving a smile, and allowing my chin to lightly rest on her head, tightening my grip on her. My skin crawled at her tracing on my back, not because I didn't like her doing it, but it was nice that my skin twitched, but weirdly, the rest of me relaxed more. "So..." I sighed, trying to allow conversation break my nerves and confusion about what I was feeling.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Yes... Very much so..." I murmured. I clinged to him tightly. In a way, I was scared that if I let him go, he would disappear in my arms. But I knew I would have to release him eventually. We couldn't stay in this pool forever. "We have to leave soon.." I sighed, breathing into the side of his neck.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It's only noon. We have time..." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'm not full on my reserves yet. I need the rest of the afternoon." I explained, then falling quiet for a while. Each square inch that touched her memorized the touch, from the texture of the clothing she still had on to her skin, soft and smooth as silk. My thoughts swirling in my head, with a sense of pleasure and willing confusion, I was shocked at what jumped from my mouth. "I love you, Aetos." After saying it, my nerves rose into a frenzy; a mixture of relieving of admittance to worry that I would shock her back into how she was yesterday. I didn't move, but let my comment hang as the steam continued to swirl around us. She didn't move or tense up, I didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Closing my eyes with a small smile, I let out a sigh. "No, Ulfur..." I chided if as I was talking to a child. "You don't really love me.. You only think you do," I murmured as I completely relaxed against him. Nobody besides my parents and my close friends said they loved me. And that was a rare word to hear pass through their lips. To hear it pass from Ulfur's was strange, so I just came to the conclusion that what was happening was just a dream and wasn't real.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Aetos..." I sighed, feeling stabbed in the stomach at her denying it. "Aquila... wasn't like how you are right now. You may remind me of her, yes... but you aren't her identical. Everyone is different. If I didn't feel this way, I wouldn't be so protective, so caring of you. Aquila is gone. She's dead. She may have some sort of influence in you, but you pushed her away, yes? What you are doing and feeling now is really you, right? No one else is controlling you?" I asked, not moving, keeping my hold on her. I didn't want to let go.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Not that I know of.." I whispered. So we were alike in some ways, yet so very different. I pulled away a bit as far as Ulfur's arms would allow me, and rest my hands on his chest as I looked down at him. I wondered what color my eyes were. Normally, they change colors in stuff like this.. But right now, I was wondering what was going through his head. I wanted to know everything he was thinking and feeling, as if that would help solve the mystery of him.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I couldn't form a reply or comment. I was too busy just living in the moment and absorbing every image and feeling I could. She was beautiful... in a way I realized slowly over the past few days. It really hit just a moment ago... that if she wasn't around. I'd feel truly alone. I never felt alone since I found her on her porch, it was as if we were long lost friends that just discovered each other again, and caught up in an instant. I was hooked, and words can't describe why or what it is. It's not Aquila, it's not the connection, not only the looks, it's something else... just her. Everything she is... the perky attitude, the daring side of her, the caring side... All of it was just drawing me in and I was beyond the point of no return.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

There was something stirring deep down inside me. I didn't know what it was, but it was strong. And for some reason.. My eyes traveled down to his lips. It was odd. I had never just took the time to look at a boys lips. Then there was an urge- a strong ache that wanted them against mine. Like a magnet, I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against his. I shuddered for a moment, because I had never kissed a boy before... Huh. So this is what all my friends rambled about with about their boyfriends. Moving my mouth against his, I tilted my head to the side. Ulfur didn't move. Did I make the wrong choice in doing this? I don't know. But as soon as I felt him begin to move just a bit, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back; pulling us both under the water. Now, as you all know, I can hold my breath for a pretty long time. Ulfur? Not nearly as long as me. He struggled against me for a moment before I was able to force his mouth open against mine. Once that was done, I tilted my head further to the side, locking our lips together in a seal... And breathed all my air into him. I was most likely going to be strangled.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I was frozen. Did she really just...? No... had to be some sort of daydream that the relaxed side of me put over my eyes. It surprised me, I'll tell you that much. I stared, stunned, as her eyes approached mine and I could no longer move very much, my lips locked against hers rather quickly, with or without my will's consent. This was turning out to be some daydream. It was so real, that for a moment, I was paralyzed, as if all energy was sucked from me without a moments notice. She was moving, but I wasn't... or couldn't. For a moment, I couldn't pull myself together. I just felt the softness her lips had as she moved them against mine, which were still as stone. I just decided to play along and begin to move mine. As if I shouldn't of and I was now being punished, I was pulled into the water face first. Through it all, our lips remained locked somehow. Then my lips parted without me doing so. Was it her forcing them? I opened my eyes, blinking a few times against the warm water, and saw that we were indeed in the hot spring water, and she had on as little clothing as before this daydream started. It was so real that... it was? It was all a blur now... once my lips parted, I tried to free myself and get air, but failed. Just then, my lungs felt like they would burst, over inflating somehow... I then felt the wind current through my mouth. She was... giving me CPR underwater... or to some weird, attractive, toyish effect. This was real, and she was just as playful as I liked and hoped for from her. It wasn't Aquila's doing at all... This was Aetos, and only Aetos. Reluctantly, as if giving her praise for surprising me like this, I slid my tongue forward to block the opening between our lips, and let it continue forward through, and poke at hers. Immediately, she fidgeted in response. I didn't know what response it was, but she didn't pull away, so I could only assume it wasn't bad, as if anything I did back right now, in a kind way, would ruin this. Something just formed in this hot spring, and it was of two different worlds clashing into one attraction, one inseparable force.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

This was something I had never experienced before. Something totally unknown, yet so amazing. And I would gladly let myself drown in the bliss I was in. And then I felt something.. Something invading my mouth. His tongue. My whole being shuddered, but I didn't want to pull away just yet. Instead, I brought mine forward to clash with his. Let me die. His taste... He was so sweet. Like a candy that you just immediately want to have more of as soon as you take the first bite. Like an addict to a drug. Allowing my tongue to clash with his, I forced us to surface since Ulfur would probably be wanting air soon. When we surfaced, he gasped for air yet kept as close to me as he possibly could. I let my hands travel and get lost into his hair. Ulfur was unlike any person I had ever met... And maybe... I think that I...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

She graced me and allowed us to surface, just before my feeling was beginning to go numb. Once we broke into the air, I pulled away just enough to gain a breath of air, and went back to kissing her softly. Once I needed another breath, I pulled back enough to allow my eyes to see her face. I blinked a few times within a few seconds of each other, as if trying to reset my vision to make sure what I was actually just looking at through all this was reality. It was. I... I didn't know how to feel. It could be surmised by every positive expression and emotion fused into one. It felt thrilling but at the same time it was out of control, something I couldn't contain. Then questions came to mind. I raised my hand, and place my index and middle fingertips to my lips, as if making sure they were still there. "That... that DID just happen, right?" I looked into her eyes with an expression of shock and confusion.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My face grew red and I looked away, trying to breath quietly. "I... Uh huh," I breathed, focusing on a different part of the pool. His expression got me. What was he going to think of me now? And I was honestly terrified of what he thought. Maybe it was a mistake kissing him..? No. He wouldn't have replied back if he hadn't enjoyed himself. But still.. I was nervous on what he thought.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

It took a bit to come to grips with what I just experienced. I was happy, but still in a state of disbelief. I allowed a smile to cross my face, despite my trying to contain it to a grin. "I... I'm surprised...but... I'm glad it did just happen. I'm just... Wow." I stammered. She was looking away from me now, as if embarrassed or nervous. I pulled her close to me, and looked down into her eyes, which now had refocused on me. They were a very pretty greenish-gray. "Thank you. Now, here's a present from me." I leaned in slowly, letting my lips only graze hers once or twice before allowing our lips to grasp each others for a second then pull away. Returning again, tilting my head and pulling her into a deep kiss. **You didn't make a mistake, Aetos. I love you. **I thought to her through the kiss, allowing my tongue to poke at her lips which were locked shut against mine which were parted.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Suddenly, all thoughts of rejection melted away from my head. And warmth swelled in my chest. **Ulfur... **I thought back, shivering slightly. **I think... I might love you, too...** And then I opened my mouth, and allowed my tongue to eagerly greet his. Our tongues clashed with one another; fighting for dominance while having a little but of playful banter. I pressed my body against his as close as humanly possible. Was this secretly heaven, in a twisted way. I peeked my eyes open to look into his. Those blood-red orbs... When I had first seen them, they had terrified me. Now they only made me want to melt into him. In a strange way, I felt complete with him. And that's when I realized... I never wanted to let him go, or for anyone else to even let their gaze fall upon him. _By the All-Father... Where has this man been all my life... _

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I... I'm happy to hear you say that. Beyond belief.** I thought, getting in the last bit of that kiss before I needed a breath. Once I pulled away, I sat down in the warm water again. I looked up at her, and then shifted my gaze to my lap, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I just couldn't control myself. It felt like an eternity since anyone had kissed me like that. Only Aquila ever had, and looking back on it, Aetos made me more addicted than Aquila ever had. I just felt like the universe had finally become complete now that she was here with me. It's almost enough ecstasy to forget about what brought me to Earth in the first place. I made the decision. Once we saved both our worlds, we would live... together, for all eternity, wherever she so desired.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I sighed and leaned my forehead against his, keeping my eyes closed. I just listened to him breath, his every movement beneath my hand. Releasing my hands from his hair, I trailed them down to his chest. The sharp curve of his muscles pressing against my palm with each breath he took. It was almost as if he had been carved from stone. Like he was made out of pure perfection. But now one question lingered in my mind. **Ulfur.. What does this mean now? You and me...?**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**It means whatever you think it does, Aetos. I know what I want it to mean. **I thought, giving her a wink, while closing my eyes at her touch. Ever her touch was intoxicating... between the water and her just... being her... I am surprised I hadn't melted into the water and drowned in happiness and pleasure.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**I... I just don't want this to get in the way with saving our worlds... Y'know.. Getting distracted and such,** I pointed out, opening my eyes to gaze into his. I then pulled away from him and swam back into the water, going under and shuddering from the warmth.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**If anything, I think it will make our dedication stronger. Neither of us wants either of our worlds destroyed. We'll just need to keep the distractions to a minimum when we have a job to do... On relaxing time, we can do whatever we want. **I thought, trying to see where she went. I used my feet to feel around under the water, as if it was a game. I glanced her a few times, her skin smooth and warm. After a moment, I feel back into my seat, and stretched my legs to relax. _She's just... perfect. I'm not imagining things... I don't think this moment can get any better._


	9. Touching Heaven

Aetos' POV:

The water was just warm... And with what just happened with Ulfur, things had bubbled and boiled in my chest to only make me feel WARMER, if that was even now possible. I don't know.. I came back up for only a second, only to take in a fresh gulp of air before swimming back in Ulfur's direction. I let myself graze against him once or twice, then reached a hand out to tap at his. I wanted him to move. I wanted to feel more of him.. Feel more. He was just amazing, and I loved every inch of him. Dog-Boy or not. **Just going to sit there, Dog-Boy? **I chimed teasingly, turning myself to brush his side once more.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Oh, I am having plenty of fun just sitting here. **I waited until she brushed against me against before quickly reaching on a hair trigger to grab at her. I caught her around her waist, her back to me. I pulled her backwards, against me, as I fell back into my seat, her sitting on my lap. I interlaced the fingers of both my hands over her navel and pressed her against, my head sitting above her shoulder. ...**And I was waiting for that moment to do this. NOW, I am having more fun than before. **I let my head pull back a few inches and turn towards her neck before gently and slowly allowing my lips to brush against her neck, and I parted my lips slightly, exhaling a long and warm breath against her warm skin.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I froze before just melting into him, letting out a sigh of complete bliss. His breath on my neck, the feel of his skin on mine, his touch.. I shuddered against him. He was just so intoxicating. I let him touch and what not for a minute or two more before pulling away a bit and turning around in his lip and straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck before pressing myself against him; our chests glued together. Leaning my forehead against his, I let my lips just barely hover over his in a tease. **Suuure you're having more fun, **I thought back.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**What? I am. **I replied, looking into her eyes deeply. I let my hands sit on her lower back, pressing her against me. I moved my head to the side, dislodging it from her forehead and brought it down to the point where the neck and shoulder meet. I grazed my lips across her skin, water droplets transferring from her skin to my lips. Even the water tasted like her, sweet and succulent; addicting. I then allowed my front teeth stroke her skin, feeling each pore run under the edge of my teeth slowly. After a moment, I brought my lips back up to her mouth, slowly bringing my lips to hers, I pressed mine into the gaps of hers, tilting my head in doing so. I didn't part my mouth quite yet. I just wanted to taste her. I can't explain the feeling I get when I even touch her. It's... miraculous. I feel as if the ultimate power if placed in my chest, and it's humming with warmth, easing every muscle in my body. It took little time to just get lost in kissing her. I wanted more... I parted my lips, letting my tongue run over her lower lip once before retreating back to kissing normally.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Swallowing hard, I opened my mouth a bit and forced my tongue past his teeth; invading his mouth and tasting every inch of him. His tongue sat still for a moment, so he seemed a bit surprised I had forced my way in, before he replied rather eagerly. My tongue met with his, and the playful banter began once again. Though this time, I didn't try and fight him for dominance and just let him take the reigns. I ran my hands all over him.. Feeling each muscle, the small droplets of water on his skin.. I finally just traveled to his hair. His long, thick hair. It was strange seeing someone with hair long as his, but it looked _so _good on him. Letting myself pull away just a nano-second for air, my fingers gently pulled and tangled themselves in the long black strands. It almost reminded of his fur, in a way. The same sort of texture a bit, and still very soft..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Her touch made me shudder inside, butterflies of warmth swirling inside my chest cavity. Her tongue was warm and sweet. I couldn't describe how it made me feel. Elated? Excited? Nevertheless, I was on cloud nine and beyond. I... I didn't want to leave her, or let this moment end. I let my hands slide to sit on the tops of my knees, but butting against her backside narrowly. Soft and tender was that area on her, but trying not to intrude, I didn't move them from the tops of my knees, and focused on my lips dancing with hers. Every inch of her mouth was eventually explored, and I had memorized it. I allowed my tongue to circle around hers, letting the slickness just allow the movement without much effort. I pulled away slowly, and looked into her eyes. "I love you." I spoke out loud, pressing her forehead to mine in a long, timeless moment.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Burning. My face was burning, and he had invaded every inch of my mouth.. Not that I had minded so much, strangely. Finally, he had pulled away from me and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you," He had said. And if I thought my face was burning a second ago, it sure as hell was now. I couldn't find the words to say for a moment, and my mouth just barely parted to say the words but nothing came out. Finally, I found my voice. "I love you, too, Ulfur," I replied back softly, releasing a hand from his long locks and bringing it to stroke his cheek, brushing away a few water droplets while doing so. I stared into his eyes for a long while.. And they didn't scare me at all. And the water on his face only made it look like he was coated in diamonds.. I wanted him. Badly. Just forever. I really wished right then and there, we had met under different circumstances. Y'know. Like not trying to save both our worlds.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I could see what she was thinking. I agreed. There was a slight feeling of regret in those glimmering pearls. Not about us, but how things are right now. We can't just get lost in each other because of important reasons in saving our worlds. But for the moment, that can take a back seat in our minds. If we couldn't manage to save our worlds, I wanted to die with no regrets, and not loving her to the utmost level she would allow would be a regret at the top of my list. I brought my lips to hers, but didn't touch them. Instead, I opened my mouth, stuck my tongue out and ran it across her lips vertically. I wish I never needed to breathe, simply so I would never need to break a liplock with her to inhale. If I could inhale her love, that would be all I'd need to live for an eternity.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I wanted.. him to touch me. His hands were just sitting on his knees, unmoving. But I wouldn't complain. I was startled a bit when his tongue ran across my lips, but I quickly dismissed that he was was only just tasting me and nothing more. I opened my mouth and brought mine to his, letting his tongue dart pass while I gently tilted my head to the side, slowly going further until my mouth was completely locked against his. Our mouths connected. I forced myself to breath through my nose since I didn't want to break away from him. Our tongues almost seemed tied, and involuntarily, I released a moan. Blushing, I squeezed my eyes shut and just tried to forget that I had done so.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

She moaned... it made something ignite in me. I became restless almost instantly. I couldn't keep still anymore. I moved my hands toward her behind, which rested near my knees. I slowly slid them onto her skin. So soft, yet firm. I gently allowed my fingers to press and probe against her skin there, before just letting my hands stroke the entirety of her skin there. Each second and inch covered made me warmer and more restless. My hands gently squeezed the tender skin on her behind. Feeling her jostle a tiny bit, my lips needing to reel her in and keep her focused, my hands wandered up to her waist and slowly onto her stomach, slowly stroking every inch, and moving higher ever so slowly. My tongue locked with hers, through bursts of energy that would spark my tongue back to life after melting into numbness of ecstasy.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My hips bucked a bit when he touched me like he did. I got my wish.. He touched me. And his touch was slowly getting higher by the second. Ulfur had literally came back to life with that moan.. I don't know what it had done, but it had certainly helped in my case. And his touchings only made it harder to hold my moans back. _Hell, he reacts to it anyway and he seems to like it. Why not? _I gave in to the urge and moaned a bit louder, shuddering as his hands traveled. Even a whimper slowly formed after a bit. My mind was becoming clouded, and it was hard to think straight. All I was focused on was him and his marvelous touches and kisses.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I kept my hands moving. Each moan made me feel like I was going to implode and it made me crave more of her with each one she uttered. My hand approached her chest, slowing down immensely. I had just gotten her, I didn't want extend my boundaries. I could feel her shudders under my hands as I approached. **Can I...?** I asked asked as my lips kept tugging at hers, my tongue wrapping itself around hers, tasting her deeply and memorizing each second and bit of her tongue, her teeth, her lips... everything I could reach or touch. She was amazing and intoxicating.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

His hands were... I trembled. I was unsure for a second, but I _wanted_ him to touch me. So very badly.. I dismissed all doubt from my head before fluttering my eyes open once more. **You may... **I replied, trying to keep my voice sounding sure. I pulled my chest away just a bit more so he would have more room to move, but I don't if it'd actually help with anything. My hands were once again entangled into his hair, only now I had just let my fingers just slide past the hairline to grasp his head, pulling it back. Pulling my mouth away from his as I latched my mouth to his throat, letting my tongue explore and lick while I felt his hands travel..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

With the permission, I let my hands climb higher, sliding under any clothing that remained, feeling a completely new level of softness from her breasts. They were just... breathtaking from just a touch. Could she surprise me any more? How could she not have been taken by a human male yet? I let my hands just stroke for a while, until I felt they had memorized the sensation of the skin's texture. I let my fingers run across the center of each one, before letting my fingertip gently grab hold of each nipple and ever so gently pinch them, while pulling a bit, waiting for a response. My eyes closed and hung to one side as she worked on my neck, the spot her mouth latched onto was warm and it was slowly spreading over my neck entirely. **You're beautiful, Aetos. **I whispered to her in my mind.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Pleasure... Was all I felt. His touches were taken to a whole new level and I shuddered, releasing a loud moan in reaction. No one had ever touched me in such a way. No one. It was so strange, yet felt so right and amazing all at once. Then he called me beautiful, and I stopped my licking before releasing his hair and bringing his face back to mine, letting my hands gently cradle his face; letting my thumbs gently stroke his cheeks as I stared lovingly into his eyes. He blinked, and I could help but notice his eyelashes. Long, thick, jet-black eyelashes. They gave his eyes a whole new flare.. **Thank you.. But you're absolutely handsome... Aquila was lucky to have you as a mate, **I thought back, leaning forward to let my lips gently pull at his as he still worked while I shuddered every now and then.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Well, now you are my mate, yes? **I asked, continuing to let my hands work. They spread and grasped the entirety of her breasts, palm resting over the nipples warmly, and I gently, squeezed and pulled, massaging them warmly. I raised my knees to bring her center of gravity in straddling me closer to my hips. I just wanted her as close as she could to me. I never wanted to let her go.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I thought for a moment, before smiling against his lips. **Yes, Ulfur, **I thought back sweetly with a shudder. His touchings were amazing.. But shouldn't he also feel a little pleasure from this experience also? As he massaged, I slid my hands down his chest and down his abdomen, letting my fingers trace the outline of his muscles while doing so before reaching the hem of his underwear. I looked into his eyes cautiously. **Is it okay..?** I asked quietly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I pulled away from our kiss and looked into her eyes with a gentle smile. "Yes, Go ahead... my mate." I gave her the permission, closed my eyes and claimed hold of her lips again in my own, my hands working a little more roughly on her breasts. They had a grown a bit more firm since I had started. Warming up to my touch perhaps... I grabbed hold of the nipples in my fingers again, this time tweaking them a bit harder that before.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Moaning against his mouth, I let my fingers cautiously peek through. Finally I let my hand slide in. It took me a time span of two seconds to find his member.. And my eyes widened his barely before relaxing again. I didn't want to show to much emotion.. He was.. Large. And it made my heart go a bit faster. Then I realized. My hand was just sitting there, just holding his member in my hand. Slowly, I began to pump him. I didn't know how he would react, so that made me nervous beyond belief. Running my thumb lightly over the head while doing so, I let my lips go back and pull at his once more. Focusing on the pumping and letting my lips work against his.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

My fingers trembled at her touch. She froze for a minute, just holding me. I... was there something wrong? I just kept working as if I didn't feel something was wrong. My hands continued to work a bit faster. Her touch made me feel excited. More so than I had felt in quite a while now. My tongue wrapped around hers and poked at it a few times in tease. She then began to move her hand again, and... I thought my heart had stopped for a second, because I lost all sense of feeling and control of myself. She was... better... than Aquila was at this sort of intimate moment. She's been different, yet more remarkable than Aquila ever was. I could see how Aquila was supposedly re-spawned in Aetos. Aetos added onto Aquila, made everything her own. Aquila was good, but Aetos was far better. I gave a few pleasured sighs, borderline gentle moans from my throat through the kiss as she worked.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I blinked a few times at hearing the new noise.. Strange, coming from him. But I _liked it. _Moaning from his work on my chest, and to almost praise him for making a noise, I began to go faster. I let my thumb press down and rub against the head more often. And slowly, ever so slowly, his member was.. growing a bit harder. It was strange. My fingers squeezed a bit harder, before relaxing and repeating the same action. I let my tongue slide and twist along his, enjoying the many experiences he was giving me. Warmth had blossomed in my chest as it slowly started to swell further throughout my body. He was so beautiful.. I was almost jealous of Aquila ever touching him first. But I didn't mind so much right now.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

She picked up the pace, I felt warmth growing down there, enough so that I felt so tense, yet relaxed in the same instant. Almost confusions of a positive nature. Each finger was like a magnet for muscle confusion. She worked in a softer, yet with an underlying sense of aggression. I couldn't believe that this sort of feeling was possible. Aquila had never made me feel like this before... Was it just a renewed sense of affection that I thought I lost permanently? I have no idea. I was beginning to wear out though. My heart had had enough excitement, and the warmth of the water included in the warmth of my increasing heartbeat and breathing, probably was not doing either of us any favors. I let her work for several more minutes, almost driving me mentally insane as each moan in releasing pent up tension caused her to go quicker. **I... I think we could stop the fun for now, hm? It's not too good we hang out in this water for very long. We'll boil ourselves if we do. I don't want you to feel rushed or anything... but for our safety... you know... I** I stammered. I didn't want to stop, but I knew we should I was growing tired from her extravagant touches and I was going mentally insane. I needed to just rest my mind from her, no matter how much every fiber of my being didn't want her to stop.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

He had a point. We would boil to much if we stayed.. I gave one final, rough pull before letting him go and pulling my hand away. **Yeah, I see what you mean.. We should head back to camp, anyway. We have to leave in a few hours. **I said to him. I pulled away and gave a wink, before prying myself from him and swimming off into the water, making my way to shore. **Come on, Dog-Boy.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I'm on my way.** Gathering my composure, I followed her. Watching her intently, I noticed things I hadn't before. Each moment made my heart pound in even watching. We got to shore, I gave her one last momentary kiss on her neck before grabbing our clothes and walking back to camp. Luckily, my clothes were relatively dry and pretty clean of odor since they were just steamed from the hot spring. My mind now could not get off her. Everytime I tried to think about fighting, I could only imagine her, dashing into battle, full Nebulous Eagle form and swarming enemies from above, each moment in slow motion for my viewing pleasure. I blinked hard and got the thought from my mind, as I leaned agaisnt a tree and tried to sleep for a few hours before we needed to leave. Once I sat down, Aetos curled up beside me and rested her head on my chest, attempting to sleep too. Not a word was spoken, yet an entire conversation played on in our minds. Everything grew hazy as we both talked each other to sleep... even sleep was full of pleasure for me. Was I ever going to get Aetos' love out of my head enough to think straight? My guess was no, and I was perfectly fine with that.


	10. The Seal

Aetos' POV:

I shifted in my sleep, pulling my legs up to my chest. I was very warm and comfortable. Peeking my eyes open, I winced and closed them again before leaning forward and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Aaahh.." Blinking hard, I look around our site. It was early in the morning, because the sky was gray but had a light blue hue. Huh. I am EXTREMELY surprised I am up this early in the day. Whatever. I looked over to Ulfur who was sleeping happily beside me. His face was relax and had a very peaceful expression on his face. There was a grumble in my stomach. Ugh... Not wanting to wake up, I got up slowly and silently and made my way over to my bag. I pulled out a granola bar and shoved one down with a bottle of water, brushing my hair out when I had eaten. I began to hum quietly to myself as I looked through my bag for a change of clothes.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I heard humming. I peeked my eyes open to see Aetos fishing through her bag. Pulling out some clothing, I knew she was going to change. I shut my eyes again, giving her privacy. Once I thought she was done, I opened them and stretched. I was extremely stiff. "Well, sleeping in human form... not as comfortable as my Nebulous form." I muttered, getting to my feet and brushing off the debris from the ground that clung to my leather jacket. "Seems we were supposed to leave during the night, but we slept too long. We need to make up some time." I sighed, looking into the sky, which was now beginning to turn yellow with the sunrise. "So, feel good, yes?" I asked Aetos, giving a gentle nod.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Mhm," I replied, throwing up my arms and stretching and letting out a groan with a sigh at the end. "I suppose we're going to be running all day, aren't we? Fun times." Slipping on my shoes, I looked back at him while throwing my hair up in a ponytail. "You hungry-.. Oh yeah, you don't need to eat. Lucky," I said while letting a small smile form across my lips.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Right. I'm good though. Thanks. Now, can you bring up the map on that device of yours, if it's still functional, that is. I need to see a map of the country here, if you can mange it." I yawned deeply, twisting my upper body back and forth to stretch.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I watched him for a moment and blushed a bit, before scrambling through my bag and pulling out my phone. I was happy when it turned on only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Ah, good morning, Tom," I cooed happily. Opening my GPS app, I turned on Sally and walked over to Ulfur, pointing at the screen. "We're here, and we need to go there. If that a good idea for you?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I scanned the screen, taking note all the different dots and colors. There were dots scattered all over the country, they were all either red or black. Aetos' and my own at black. Our target in Montana is red with a gold lion silhouette in the center. "Now, why are they either red or black with a colored animal silhouette?" I asked aloud, looking at Aetos. She had a very confused expression. "_What_ is red or black?" she asked, curiously. "You can't see them, huh? Hmm... I wonder... Never mind." Returning my gaze to the map. "Now, we need to travel quite a ways, and during the day would just be a waste of our energy and time, since we'll need to slow down and be humans at every slightly populated area. As weird as it is to say, I think we should wait until tonight to move on. I have something to fill the time of the day though. Sound okay to you?" I asked, looking up from her device.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Um.. Alright," I said, turning off my phone to save the battery while shoving it in my pocket. I was curious on what he had in mind.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Great." I spoke, turning around to look around the area. "Now, are you feeling well rested and energized? You'll need your focus for what I have planned for you." I turned around again, looking at Aetos with a emotionless stare. "If you are, I want you to follow me." Turning to my wolf form, I started jogging away into a large field across the river at a pace that even Aetos could follow in human form, it was practically a speed walk for myself.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I frowned. He's... acting different. I felt slightly hurt by it, but I'd let it slide. Giving out a sigh, I ran after him. Though, he was acting slightly different.. Just forget it, Aetos. It's all in your head.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Come on, Eagle girl. You should be swift on your feet, shouldn't you?" I looked over my shoulder back at her making decent chase, giving a grin at the teasing. This needed to be done. She needs to unlock her potential.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Ah, there we go. I picked up the pace, giving a slight grin at the challenge. **Whatever you say, Puppy, **I replied back teasingly. I leaned forward a bit and bolted, everything almost passing as a blur beside me. My lips were now curled up in a smile, and soon it felt like my feet were hardly touching the ground anymore.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Oh, come on! You got more than that! RUN! **I shouted in my mind. She was quite faster than I expected, but she has way more in her than that. I just need to push her over the edge...

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Frowing, I gave another small burst of speed. My breathing was coming out a bit harder now, but I didn't mind. I was _going _to catch him, or run past him. I hate it when people beat me at races. The wind was starting to pick up and give a small howl in my ears, but I ignored it as I can another burst of speed a final time.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Man, earthlings ARE slow. Well, what do you know? I never believed them when they told me that. Seems they were right after all. **I picked up speed and took off just inside her line of sight. I dashed into a forest, weaving between the trees. I was heading for one particular place I noticed on our way out here. My eyes darting around, occasionally shouting jokes and teases. _If this doesn't work... I don't know how things will turn out. _I continued to run, locating the spot I was searching for straight ahead. Curling my paws upward as I gripped the ground, sending dirt into the air to obstruct her view, I dashed through the treeline, leaping high into the air, across a 50 foot gap. Aetos followed fast behind me, not noticing the ledge, and could do nothing to keep from the fall.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_He is being such a jerk! I swear, I'm gonna kill'em! - What the? _He suddenly jumped out of the way, and I didn't see where he went. Why did he..? Suddenly, I knew why. The was a wide ledge with my name on it. I tried to skid to a stop, but I had to much speed and momentum hurling me forward. And then I was falling. I was gonna die. So many images ran through my mind. Okay. So this is what people mean by their life flashing before their eyes. Did Ulfur try to kill me on purpose? I don't know.. I screamed as I fell. But.. I didn't want to die! Not now! I was way to young, and I wanted to live longer and actually have a LIFE! No, I would NOT die today! My emotions were mixing inside of me, and suddenly, then wind wasn't my enemy. It was my friend. I focused on it... the different currents of air, and the air that was around me as I fell. And slowly.. my fall slowed dramatically until I was basically floating in mid-air. I was breathing hard and terrified, but.. I was freaking FLYING! I'm like a superhero! ... And I was falling again. Gaining my composure, I focused once more and began floating again. Okay.. So I just needed to focus. Um.. Up! I looked up and thought about which way to go. The travel back up was very slow and shaky, but when I reach the top, I let myself collapse onto the ground limp; panting and feeling extremely weak. "_Land!_" I cried.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I watched from the clifftop as she began to fall. For safety, I leapt back and forth along the walls to keep up with her, never being farther than I could handle to manage a last second save. She did well. She got the wind to work for her; controlling it. I dashed back up the cliffs as she ascended, landing on the ground not far from her, stomping my large paw down near her head as she panted. **NOW, think about an Eagle. Picture it in your mind. Sit up and picture it! **I shouted. She needs to get the form unlocked NOW, when the wind is in her favor and her track of mind aligns with it.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I... I can't... Tired..." I panted. All energy felt drained from my limbs, and I felt very weak. I wasn't able to move.. But the picture did come in my mind. An eagle. Beautiful creatures... With large, powerful wings to fly high up in the skies: king of air. And sharp talons to hunt it's prey down, the bronzed and brown colors of its feathers. Slowly, I found myself growing warmer, but I still felt a bit weak. The winds picked up and the the trees swayed slightly, but I still felt weak..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Wrong answer.** I snapped my jaws at her, just barely missing her, making her reflexes make her dodge sideways. I continued to walk closer slowly, swatting at her with my paws. Whether she wanted to or not, she was going to unlock this form. I kept snapping my jaws an slashing my paws through the air at her. Each time, she dodged handily, but I didn't let up. I increased the interval between slashes of snaps quickly. Her panting was heavy. **Come on! You're dodging me, but are you going to fight back? You'll soon slip and become like shredded paper. The wolf will have nice fried chicken for a mid-morning snack. My... Lucky... DAY!.** I snapped and slashed quicker with each of the final words. I kept the rain of attacks coming, not letting up. I could tel she was so close. I could sense the energy surging in her. _Remain focused, Aetos. You're nearly there._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

His jaws were getting closer to me each time he snapped. I was so weak... Now I KNOW he was trying to kill me. It was getting harder to focus. My body was screaming at me to rest, but he was trying to rip me to shreds, and not to mention that it felt like my shin was starting to burn. It was like when you got a high fever, only worse. And images were running through my head so fast I could hardly make out what they were. Eventually, my body was aching and I almost felt as if I were being slowly burned alive. "_Stop_," I begged. "_Please just stop!_" But he completely ignored me. His jaws got close to my neck and came together with a loud snap. Tears were threatening to flow from my eyes. Again, he snapped, and I had almost had enough. "_I said STOP!_" I screamed. Forcing myself up to move faster, I danced away from him before jumping up in the air and giving a kick. When I did, a large wall of air hit him head-on and knocked him back. Anger was now boiling in my blood, and I didn't let up. With each punch, kick, and whirl I gave he was hit backwards until I almost dared to send him over the edge. I stopped when he was near it, and just stood there; glaring at him and panting hard. I opened my mouth to glare at him, but as soon as I did I felt as if someone had shot me in the back of the head with a gun. Collapsing hard onto the ground, I felt like I was being ripped apart. I couldn't breath, and my body was so tense I couldn't move. And when I looked at my hand, I was glowing green.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Oh no, you don't! FOCUS! FOCUS ON FLEEING ME! FOCUS ON LIVING! YOU ARE THE EAGLE, NOW SHOW IT TO ME! **I shouted, dashing towards her, threatening to blow right by her and trample her. Then turning on my heels, I snapped at her, narrowly missing. Slashing with each front paw in rapid succession, I continued to dash, snap and slash in random patterns. _She WILL get this form unlocked, even if I need to injure her to do it!_ I kept the rain coming. She was tired and weary. One slash caught her on the shoulder, another on her lower leg. I didn't slow down, instead I dashed away, giving her a second or two to respond. The gashes weren't deep, but enough to be slightly painful. **Come on!** I snapped. **FLEE! **I slashed. **You're going to die at this rate. Die and hang in my jaws unless you RUN! FLY! FLY YOU PATHETIC BIRD!** That might have been over the line, but emotions are the key to her power, as anyone is. I am using that weapon against her.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears were spilling, and the pain was just to much. He does want me to die. And the blood I was losing was NOT helping my situation. I didn't have the strength to fight him off with the wind again. I might as well just let him bite me in half and end my suffering but no. I never get off that easy. I just dragged my feet off the ground and began to sprint. My body was screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. I just ran and ran, until I was eventually airborne. I wanted to fly; flying far, far away from him and everyone else. My head was aching badly, and it was hard to see everything around me due to my blurry vision. I could hear Ulfur behind me, too. His powerful jaws catching me on the ankle a time or two. I soon went faster, and images of an eagle flying filed my mind. I kept going and going... But... After awhile, I realized my vision was now clear. MUCH more clear... I don't think I've ever seen the world like this before. And my arms.. were moving, and I heard steady wing beats. I glanced down at my feet, which were now talons instead. _I'm... an Eagle... _I thought dimly. But I was so much bigger than a normal one... HUGE! But I just couldn't take it anymore. The loss of blood, energy, and being in pain had finally just taken it's toll on me.. My wings just went limp and I hit the ground; hard. It hurt, and I let out a cry - but it was an eagle cry, not a human one. I just laid limp on the ground; wanting to sleep and just move anymore. _Just let'em kill me. At least now I'm completely a bird, so I'll probably taste like chicken._

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

_That's it, Aetos! That's it! Excellent! _I approached her as she lay on the ground. She slowly morphed back to human and just laid there, passed out from the pain and exhaustion. She did well, and she broke the seal. I felt a bit of hope appear for our worlds now. Morphing back to human, I slid my arms behind her knees and along her back, lifting her into my arms. I carried her back to camp, managed to slide some water into her mouth and down her throat. It wasn't even noon yet and she had broken the seal. She'll not feel her energy replenishes quicker. Problem is, we were probably a magnet for those sludge beasts again. I got her back to camp and looked at those wounds, gave her water and laid her against a tree to rest. As she slept and recovered, some sludge beasts did attempt to attack. Using Djöfulsin's Mánaskin, I easily sliced them apart. Less than I expected appeared, only about 5 or so. After things seemed to settle down, I sat down across from Aetos and watched over the camp, tending to a fire, and boiling some water. Nearby was a small growing of herbs. They were similar to the one found commonly in the Reverse Dimension. Aquila was a herbalist by nature, and showed me a few herbal extracts to help replenish energy. I whipped up a large batch and let it boil down until she awoke, 4 hours later.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_Ow... My head... _It felt like a hammer was pounding against my skull, and my body was sore and ached badly. How the hell am I not dead? I don't know, and I don't care. I moaned, stretching my legs just a little before wincing and clutching the grass. _Damn... _I forced my eyes open until my eyes focused on Ulfur. I just gave him a heartless stare, anger beginning to boil in my blood once more. I swear... if he gets close enough, I'm going to slug him across the jaw. Hard. The nerve of him doing that..

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You want an explanation, right?" I looked at her, with a small grin. "I'm proud of you, Aetos. you did it." I poured some of the liquid into a water bottle Aetos had in her bag, taking a sip myself to ease her that it won't hurt her. "Drink while I explain, alright. It's an herbal remedy that will help replenish your energy for tonight. I made plenty for us to drink all night, especially you, since your Nebulous form isn't nearly as efficient as my own, but I am getting ahead of myself. Now, anything you want to immediately know about that whole thing?" I asked, sitting back down against the tree.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I just glared at him. He could have at least TOLD me what he was trying to do! First he claims he loves me, then he almost kills me by trying to unlock my Nebulous form. What. The. Hell. Ever. "I'm just _dandy_," I spat bitterly. I took a sip of what he offered me, and I drank some of it down greedily. It tasted good, and I could already feel my headache going away. "Just... tell me what I need to know. I don't care."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Now, listen carefully. Nothing changed since last night. I still love you just as much as last night. To get the Nebulous form unlocked, you need to be pushed to the edge of your limits. Your mental and physical stamina needs to be brought to the edge, and you need to fear for your life. In knowing i was going to push you, you wouldn't fear for your life. That was key. Only then does the instinct of the animal inside you unleash. Once it does, you can then learn to control that valve at will. You can now do that. I needed to push you to the edge of your limits, and attack you. It needed to be done. Now that you can fly, at least most of the time, our speed in traveling will quicken. I'm sorry for scaring you and hurting you, but... I needed to. Everyone we find and join us will need this done to them too. If you progress fast enough, you can help unlock the next one we find. I needed to go through something... similar to yours when I broke the seal myself." I sighed. She might like hearing the tale. I got up and sat next to her, not touching her, since I didn't know if she quite understood my explanation and forgave me for pushing her like that.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Okay... I understood that part. And now I saw why he needed to do what he did. I nodded slowly. "Alright... I got it... But, just one thing." Before he would be able to evade, I reared back my right arm and punched him as hard as I could. "_That _is for biting me, jerkface." I said as I relaxed myself once again, sipping more on this amazing drink. I don't care if he needed to or not, he still deserved a punch. Reaching up behind my head, I pulled my hair back down and ruffled my hands through it to let it run free, before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and frown.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Yeah, she was upset, but not angry... and that punch was quite a force. Heh. She has some strength I didn't expect, and I already expected a bit. The drink was indeed helping. "I'm sorry, Aetos." I sat beside her and kept my hand in front of me, looking into space, the spot she punched still throbbing a bit. It wasn't a killer punch, but it was quite a powerful one.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Apology accepted... But that still hurt... I hated every minute of it. And I swear, if you pull something similar the next time on me- I will kick you sorry dog behind so hard you will be bleeding rainbows for a month. You got that?" I said, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye before taking another sip. Ahh.. I gotta get me more of this stuff.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"There won't need to be a next time, since you unlocked the Nebulous form, I won't need to push you like that ever again. I am usually a positive re-enforcement type of trainer. I was in charge of training new Masters in the Reverse Dimension... " My tone saddened. "I knew every one of them. Each one that died, was taught by me in one form or another. Now, I am teaching them all over again. I just hope it doesn't turn out the same way..." I let my eyelids hang low. I wasn't intending to think about the fallen Masters I mentored, but it just came mind.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"It won't.." I whispered. We sat in silence for awhile, and I could feel my energy slowly returning to me. But I felt bad for him... Ulfur had lost a lot so far in his life. Groaning, I forced myself to my feet, but quickly gripped the tree I had leaned against for support since I felt slightly dizzy. My legs felt like Jello, but besides that I was fine. Standing on my own, I walked around the site slowly for awhile, until I wasn't dizzy anymore and I had strength in my legs once more. I was going to be wobbly for the next week most likely. I pulled out my phone and my eyes widened in horror. "SHIT!" I yelled. The screen... was demolished. It had most likely been broken during my hussle and tussle with Ulfur. "Nonononono, baby, c'mon. Live for mama!" My hands scrambled to turn it on, but the lights only flickered before dying once more. "No..." Not only was our map broken, but I would not get to see my beautiful Hiddles for All-Father knows how long.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Take it easy." Getting to my feet, I placed my hands on her shoulders and ushered her to lay back down. "Drink the rest of that and sleep again, alright? For a few more hours. That stuff works best when you sleep after drinking it. You'll feel brand new when you wake up." I'll keep watch until we need to get ready to leave. I'll figure out something for our map in the meantime." I talked her into agreeing, and she guzzled the last bit and reluctantly laid down to sleep, and passed out quickly. I held her phone my hand, the screen looking like a massive spiderweb, fractured in all sort of directions. There wasn't an ounce of power left in it either, although, there was an energy-less void in the device. I set it down for later looking as I hurried to whip together another batch of the herbal remedy, pouring it into the remaining bottles, filling the ones Aetos finished off as well. We had 3 in total now. I sipped on the left over bit and decided to leave the rest for Aetos to finish off when she awoke. I was glad she finally unlocked it. Now, she just needs to keep training with it. She unlocked it fairly quickly compared to some. Perhaps it is my relationship with her. The closer I was, the most shock she would feel from a supposed betrayal. Mentoring someone I knew little of... makes it a bit harder to gain that trust enough to force the seal easily. I sat against a tree, just watching over the camp, and occasionally watching Aetos' face, so peaceful. I could see her bravely defending our worlds, fearless and ferocious. I was glad she was here and I found her first. I need to fight, to make sure our worlds don't fall, so we don't lose each other.


	11. A Transformation and Worlds Unveiled

Ulfur's POV:

Aetos' slept for a few more hours in silence with lack of movement. I needed to stare for a while to assure myself she was still alive. Checking once and a while, I kept packing up most of the stuff from camp so we could get going once she awoke. I came across Aetos' device again. There was no energy in it. The battery was empty and the screen was fractured. I held the device between my hands, filtering energy into it. Nebulous Masters specialize in the flow of energy, allowing us to flow energy into animate and inanimate objects if space for energy is present. So, energy can't be focused into a bolt of lightning, it is already full of energy. However, this device, has the battery and has damage done to it. The energy I filter in pulls any fractured pieces together by reforming the bonds between the atoms of the screen and any other damaged parts until there are no fractured bits. Then, the energy flows into the battery, charging it. Taking my palm off, the device looked good as new. She'd be glad to see that when she awoke. I placed the device back in the pocket of her bag, and continued to pack up. I would need to wake her if she didn't wake up on her own.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Aah.." I groaned as I started to wake. The energy had returned to my legs and arms again, and I no longer felt like I was utter and complete jello. Though, I was still very stiff and sore from earlier events, and I wanted more of that special brew. But I wish I wasn't so sore... why was I-? Oh yeah. You turned into a friggin' bird, Aetos. And you can apparently fly too. And also bend air to my will and use it as a weapon like an Airbender off Avatar. Ha! Finally regaining control of my lips, I called out to Ulfur. "Ul... Ulfur," I cried out softly, yet heavy with sleep. My hands reached up to my face and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes as I yawned, hearing him walking towards me.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I heard her stir. I was bend over what was remaining of the items that couldn't fit in Aetos' bag. I had went hunting earlier in Nebulous form and gathered a few pelts, saving the meat for later, I made a bag from the pelts and stored the meat and water bottles in them. I made a set-up of the bag to be able to store it as a sort of collar on my Nebulous form. I eventually wanted to make it into a form of saddle, since Aetos was going to be riding on my wolf form for quite a while, since she can't exactly keep hold of her Nebulous form very long right now, she was still dependent on me for travel. I dropped what I was doing and went over to Aetos, kneeling down beside her. "You feeling better?" I asked, giving a chuckle as she rubbed her eyes.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"M... hm..." Forcing myself up a bit, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let myself hang from him. Blinking for a second, I leaned up and trailed kisses along his jaw until finally I found his lips and captured them as mine. I let mine grasp eagerly at his, wanting to taste him and have a spark of what we felt the other night.. After what finally felt like forever, I pulled away from him. "Thanks for the brew, love," I whispered into his ear before pulling away and forcing myself up to go to my bag. I began rummaging around when I found my phone... Completely un-demolished. My jaw dropped. "_OHMYGOD!_ My baby!" My fingers flew to turn it on and... it worked! It even went faster than before! And it looks brand new! There was only one person who could have done this. Throwing my phone back into my back, I ran back over to him and flung myself onto him; hugging him happily. "My phone! Thank you, oh THANK YOU! Now I don't have to go buy another one, or lose all my Tom photos! Oh... How can I thank you?" I asked pulling away to smile at him.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I kissed her back warmly, thinking I should give her that herbal remedy more often if she awakes in THIS good of a mood. "Surprise! And you don't need to thank me." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her in her happiness, kissing her cheek warmly as she hugged me. "Now, we do need to leave soon. Oh, and here." I spoke, handing her the leftovers of the herbal remedy that didn't fit into the bottles.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I blushed slightly as he kissed my cheek, but enjoyed the warmth of his arms as he held me. I blinked as he held out the drink towards me, before smiling and pulling it away from him to take a sip. "Mmm.. This stuff is AMAZING! You should make more of this for sometimes.. It's good. What's in it? Also.. Okay. As long as I don't have to fly yet, because I probably suck horribly and I haven't even really tried besides the time when you tried to eat me at one point during the day today." I pointed out.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I figured you wouldn't quite be up to flying yet. When we get to the plains as we head north, you'll get your chance to fly, but you aren't quite ready for forests yet. As for the drink, it just has a bunch of herbs to make it healing as well as berries for flavor. Luckily, they are all in season around here. I gathered extras and set them to dry so we can make more of it as you train your Nebulous form. You'll need it to restore your energy to speed up the training process. At least your injuries and exhaustion weren't as bad as mine when I unlocked my form." I spoke, walking over to my pelt bag and held it up. "This, I will need you to slide onto my neck once I get into Nebulous form, alright? It's holding the meat for dinner as well as three bottles of the herbal remedy for you, and all the dried herbs and remaining berries for it."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Oh, okay," I replied as I took the pelts from him. **You still need to tell me the story.. How DID you unlock yours? Man... Unlocking it IS NOT fun... **I thought, as I saw him morph into a wolf before my eyes. Ulfur's body tensed for a second before he shook himself and stretched as he laid down onto the ground, lifting his head for me to slide the pelt collar on. And with some effort - seeing as I was still very sore - I climbed up onto his back and then nestled myself in between his shoulder blades while enjoying his warmth.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"That is a story for the road. We have a lot of traveling to do, and it'll be a good... well, not exactly good but, it'll be something to pass the time." I said, lying down with my paws in front of me, head stretched forward a bit, allowing Aetos to slide the bag over my head and onto my neck. Once she had, I rose onto my feet and asked for her to point me in a direction, looking at the device of hers. Once we had a heading, I began to talk of my unlocking experience. "I was young... About 3 or 4 years younger than yourself, one of the youngest to gain a Nebulous Form in all of the Reverse World. I was a boy who lived in the woods with my parents who lived off the land as hunter-gatherers. We lived in a small log house formed from the trees there and was partly built into the side of a hill for protection. I went out hunting one afternoon, later than normal. We were nearly out of food and we needed something for the morning, so it needed to be done. As night dawned, I continued to hunt. My night vision was fair, so I could hunt during the night. No one knew why at the time as to why my night vision was good enough to hunt at night. Regardless, I had stalked a herd of deer to their sleeping place under a large stand of hemlock. Little did I realize, a pack of wolves had also tracked then, but from the opposite side of the stand. I rushed in and managed to shoot 2 deer with my bow and arrow with kill shots. I heard barking, snarling and howling as the deer herd dissipated into the trees, and I lay near one of the deer I had killed, beginning to tie the neck up to my shoulder to drag home. I heard the forest fall quiet, and just gentle snarling growing closer and closer. I looked up from the deer to see several pair of glowing eyes surrounding me, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. They were not happy, clearly. I either stole their hunt by dashing into the deer pack as they prepared the ambush, or they were starving enough that they wanted to steal my kill. In either case, I was between them and food. As if they were all one being, they descended upon me, biting my arms and legs, shaking, tearing some joints out of sockets, biting chunks of my skin off and gobbling them down, slashing cuts and gashes into my neck and chest. My back was the most damaged, since I managed to curl up into a ball, my chest facing the ground and back was up. During the attack, I was in so much pain and feared for my life that I became angry at what these wolves were doing when I meant no harm. I felt the same as you in unlocking yours, and I surged into the Nebulous form. The wolves immediately stopped and stared at me, as I just stood above them. I snarled and they dashed off into the woods. I never saw them again. I only remained in form for several minutes, making as much noise I could to scare them off. I fell to the ground weakly, beside the two deer I had taken out. I couldn't move since I had a broken knee as well as several joints ripped out of sockets, and was bleeding fairly bad. Luckily, my parents were nervous when I didn't return at sunset. They were out looking for me when they heard the commotion and dashed to the area, fearing the worst and saw it was nearly recognized. I fended off wolves, by becoming a wolf. Not exactly the most glorious tale. I was dragged home, along with the two deer and took several months to heal. I told my parents ow I fended off the wolves by transforming, and they felt I was a Nebulous being once they knew of my night vision. They figured it was only a matter of time, but hoped I wouldn't have been on death's doorstep when unlocking it. Once I was healed, they sent me off to the only other Nebulous Masters in the world at the time, and I trained to become one. I have been one ever since. The first Nebulous Wolf." I continued the tale, stepping over branched and logs in a gentle gallop, hopping over stones bridging a river at one point. Aetos remained silent through most of the tale. I had to keep looking up onto my shoulder to see if she was still there or awake.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My arms wrapped around what I could get of his neck while clutching his fur.. Hiding my face and feeling sadness rip through me. **Oohhh.. I'm so, so sorry, Ulfur. I didn't know you endured that much pain.. I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories or something. But... God. You must be very amazing and strong to survive that.. I know I wouldn't be able to. **Letting my hands softly stroke through his fur, I kissed him lightly on the neck before relaxing once more. **Though... It's kind of cool you're the only wolf. And probably a good thing- nope. Not going there.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I was the first, darling, not the only one. I have trained several since actually, but I am the first solid black one. I have trained a solid white and several common colored ones. I think it was because it was the dead of night when I unlocked it. That is the theory among the Nebulous Masters, that the environment when you unlock the form contributes to what you look like. That is why I wanted to unlocked yours in the sunlight. You have a very stunning set of golden shining feathers. Take a look next time you transform. I saw them gloriously as you began to fly off after you unlocked it. And don't worry about talking about it. I survived and I am glad I did. It's a tale I am pretty proud of, actually. The birth of the first Nebulous Wolf. Who couldn't enjoy or at least be affected in hearing the tale. They originally thought that the personality of the person contributes to which animal you become. With me, they thought it was because I was attacked by wolves, not my personality. Then the looked into how I hunted for my family, not just my own hunger and needs. I displayed a personality and role in life similar to a hunter wolf, therefore I took the form. No one who lived in the cities could take this form. Only hunter-gatherers like myself and my family could ever attain that personality by being raised that way. My parents were from the city, so neither of them could have either. I was just the optimal being to get the form. There is a wolf somewhere on the map we are going to try and obtain, that spot was red though. The colors do concern me. We are both black spots on the map, while the one we are going to in Montana is red. I guess we'll find out if there is a difference when we get there." I explained, looking back to Aetos, giving a grin as best I could in wolf form. In the talking, we had traveled several miles. I stopped and asked for another heading. I needed to turn several degrees to the left, and continue going. Asking if there are large expanses of forest ahead, Aetos confirmed that the next several miles was mostly pine forest with an occasional swamp. "Ready for some speed?" I asked, leaning back and forth to stretch my legs.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Giving a sigh, I pressed my legs against his sides and used them to hold onto him tightly, while my hands clutched around his neck. "Mhm," I cooed. Huh.. So I'm gold, huh? Cool. I wonder, do my eyes change color too? Did they turn gold as well, or are they still my weird Greblow color? I'll need to ask him later.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Excellent. Hold on tight. I went only at part speed with you last time, now I'll go faster. Let's see if you an keep your head. Let me know if you feel ill, alright?" I waited for her confirmation, and once I got it. I started at a gallop and slowly built up speed, hoping the gentle increase helped her somehow. I was dashing by trees far too quickly for anyone to notice what species they were. I was easily going at least 70 or 80 miles per hours at this point. I decided about 70% of my max speed was good for her to test out for now. She'll be able to go about the same speed in flying normally as I can. She'll need to get used to the speed. Although, no one can travel on land as fast as the Nebulous Wolf, at least so far as what animals have been unlocked in a being in the Reverse World. **Also, if you seem to be confused. I am THE Nebulous Wolf. There are other Nebulous Wolves, but I am the Master Nebulous Wolf, the wisest and strongest. I was the first by several years, so I was the most knowledgeable about the form. If any of the wolves I trained were to have lived, I would have needed to choose a replacement once I passed on. Nebulous beings, like you and I, have longer lifetimes than humans, but we do still age and die. We do need to declare who will hold the torch for the Nebulous Being we are. Aetos, little do you know, you are the Master Nebulous Eagle, once you earn the title. It is wide open for you. After Aquila passed, I was told to watch over the Nebulous Eagles, as Aquila agreed when we were declared mates and choose an Eagle to take her place as Master. They all began to fall, each strong one, fell to the virus. Every Nebulous Animal was affected. Not all the Masters died, but a large majority was hit heavily before it was figured out what was going on. There are no wolves or eagles left beside us and the ones we plan to recruit here on Earth. I don't remember seeing any other eagles on the map, but there was a Falcon or Hawk, if I remember correctly. Still hanging on there?**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Mhm... It makes me sad that all those lives were lost. I'll be happy once this is over, and everyone won't have to worry about this any longer.. I hope for your world to be repaired, if it can be... **I thought back as I held on to him, sinking in this new information. I'm one of the only Eagles.. Very sad day. Well, at least there will be a hawk or falcon buddy at one point. But what amazed me at the moment was how I hadn't went deaf yet. My ears should have had a loud roar at the speed we were traveling, but all I heard was a soft whistle while my hair blew wildly behind me. A small smile formed on my lips. **And of course you'd be the master. You ARE amazingly smart and wise, Ulfy. Also.. Did my eyes change color? Because... Your eyes are... unique. And I was just curious if mine ever changed. Especially when the seal was broken.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Thank you, and you were flying away, I didn't see your eyes. If it is anything like eagle eyes, they would have turned golden or yellow. Want to go faster? **I asked, almost itching to go full blast.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**C'mon, big guy. Let loose!** Hunkering down further in between his shoulder blades, I grabbed handfuls of his fur and held on tightly as my legs and thighs gripped his sides harder.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Alright. Just say the word if you need me to stop. Once the human body reaches near 100, it does begin to slur the senses, so I won't go beyond that right now. 90 or so for right now. Here we go.** Again, I slowly increased the speed, reaching 90 as promised. Her grip on my neck and fur was tight, I could feel that some fur was going to be pulled out, not that I didn't have enough covering myself, so I didn't mind. We dashed out of the woods and into a large fair open expanse. Ahead there was a cliff. **Ready to fly again?** I asked, booking it towards the cliff edge, letting my back feet sit near the edge and launch us off and across the seemingly bottomless chasm. The ground becoming distant, and her hair looking as if it was floating in the air. Time seemed to slow down as we hung in the air, slowly approaching the other side.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

For a minute, I was scared, but I knew Ulfur would never let us fall. **Like I said before... Let loose, Ulfur.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Oh, you don't want me to do that. You'll gain the tolerance to what the Nebulous form can handle, IN Nebulous form. The human form has limits. I don't want you injured or coming apart, atom by atom, or becoming over over energized hunk of plasma.** It was an open field now, but I sensed no one was around. About a mile away, the forest picked up again. We quickly crossed the grassland and took cover in the woods again. We had been running for a few hours. Just inside the treeline, I stopped. **Alright. This open field is a good time for you to train a bit as we rest for a while.** **Ready to try transforming on your own?**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

When he stopped, I loosened my legs and leaned up; stretching while I did so and fixing my hair before a small frown played along my lips. "Um.. It's not going to hurt this time, right?" I asked nervously in a laugh. I really did not need to be THAT exhausted again.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It always hurts a bit, but you get used to it. Your bones structure does reform and reorganize in the morph, so it does feel slightly uncomfortable, but as you grow used to it, you hardly notice it anymore. Now, what you ned to do is do the same thing your did the first time. Keep the image of an eagle in your mind and focus on it. Imagine how it felt to fly when you first transformed. That moment of your first transformation needs to run through your mind for a while when you learn to transform. Just keep it in your mind, close your eyes and think. It may take you a while to be able to focus enough. Don't get discouraged if it takes you a while. You have done it once, you can do it again. You might need to find your own way or trick to transform. Now, you stay here and focus, while I wander around for some herbs I couldn't find back were we were last time we made camp." Don't leave this area. If you transform, just stay still and get used to the feeling. Don't attempt to fly or do anything. You aren't ready for flight yet. Okay? Or would you prefer me stay here with you?" I asked, explaining as clearly as I could, trying to motivate.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Nah. You go on, I'll just chill out here for awhile and try to transform. Go find your berries or whatever and do what you want, 'kay? I'll be good by myself," I said, as I gripped the fur on his back before gently sliding myself off and onto the ground. Looking up at him with a grin, I patted his side. "I'll be fine, Ulfy. I promise." Well.. I'm not gonna be very dandy when I change since it will be uncomfortable again, but I knew it'd get better over time so I didn't worry about it. Throwing up my hands, I made small flailing motions with my hands. "Shoo!"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Alright. If you can't transform in 15 minutes, stop until I get back, okay? I won't be gone too long." I began to walk away, hoping she'll be alright. First, I formed my blade and left it nearby. "Use this if anything comes after you. I can watch you through the blade's connection with me, so I'll be right back if you need help. But far out here, there's shouldn't be much of a problem. Be back soon." I walked off into the woods, heading for a small wetland area I could smell nearby, about a half mile. I was looking for some herbs that only grow near wetlands, and it should help Aetos and everyone we plan to recruit along the way.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

A minute after he was gone, I sat down indian style and closed my eyes; relaxing myself and my nerves and clearing my head of any thoughts before eventually trying to focus on just images of eagles. I did this for a few minutes.. no luck. I was getting frustrated that I wasn't getting anywhere with this. Changing is harder than I thought... Damn. I thought of Ulfur, and how he was able to change so quickly and and easily. I myself wanted to change like that, and at this progress... Well, he did say I would have trouble, but still! And eventually, my thoughts wandered over to eagles AND wolves... A golden eagle weaving itself through the trees as a black wolfy swiftly ran below it. I blinked my eyes open for a second, and when I closed them once more; I saw a pair of ice-blue eyes staring back at me.. My eyes, except for the color, and the eyes seemed to be a bit more narrow and stern-looking, Aquila.. It had to be her. But before I could question and find out exactly what was going on, my muscles tensed and I groaned as it felt like my whole body was just re-arranging itself. It wasn't exactly hurtful just... very, very uncomfortable. When it stopped, I was breathing a little harder but felt okay again... And I was feathered. I'd phased. YES! VICTORY FOR THE BIRD-CHICK! Gee.. Thanks Aquila. But where the hell were you when I needed to break the seal, damn it? Oh well... I let myself scan over my new body. Ulfur was right. I had golden colored feathers. But they had darken a bit since it was dark out. It was weird.. Having wings. But I could get use to it. I wanted to fly, but I restrained myself and waited for Ulfur.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I found the herbs with little effort. There wasn't many, but these weren't edible, so a small handful would be enough. I gathered them and placed them in my bag carefully and turned back towards camp. **How's it coming? Any luck?** I asked, as I began the 10 minute walk back to camp.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Why don't you come back and see for yourself? **I asked in a small laugh, ruffling my feathers a bit in response with a few clicks. I had nothing better to do until he arrived, so I nestled my talons under me and folded my wings at my side before laying down and waiting for him. It felt weird.. Laying in this position. Eh. Whatever.

* * *

Ulfurs' POV:

"Ah... Aetos. Well done. I am impressed. Very good. Seems you had no problems finding your own trick. So, how'd it feel? Not too bad, right?" I spoke, walking around her, admiring the golden feathers, the elegantly golden eyes, the razor talons, the well figured feathered chest. Even as an eagle, she was stunning; attractive. "Well built body too. A fine eagle. Now, all I want you to do, is just remember this feeling, get used to movement. Just do walking, flapping wings and maybe try hopping from the ground onto rocks. Try staying in form as long as possible as well. I expect no more than 10 minutes right now, even that would be a large achievement. Alright? " I asked, stopping to look at her from the front, her head turning a bit to look at me with one eye. "Oh, and getting used to the change in your sight helps too. Your eyes are now spread to either side of your head, not in the front like your human form." I spoke, chuckling a bit.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**It's slightly annoying, but I'll get use to it... eventually.** I got to my feet, unfurling my wings and giving a small flap which caused a small gust of wind. It felt so weird, yet it was so cool. I leaned down a bit, and let beak gently nudge on his shoulder in a playful way;cooing softly before reluctantly walking around. I felt like some sort of giant chicken, and I mentally laughed at myself. I'd give a few more flaps every now and then while occasionally jumping onto large boulders. One of which I almost fell off of if I hadn't given a few strong flaps of my wings to force myself up. Even just after a few minutes, I was being to feel a little tired, but I wasn't bothered much by it. **I feel like a big, silly chicken, **I giggled while ruffling the feather on my head.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Everyone is shaky legged on their start. Birds always have the harder time, since the anatomy is quite different than for say, a wolf. If you begin to feel tired, transform back. It takes just as much concentration to transform back willingly. You use up your energy when in Nebulous form on Earth. The human form uses no energy on Earth. The Nebulous Form uses no energy in my world. Anyway, if you feel tired, transform back. You need your energy if we continue to travel, although, I think we may wait the rest of the night, since it is getting dark. So, transform back." I spoke going over to my bag and grabbing a bottle of the herbal remedy, getting ready to hand it to Aetos. She transformed back with little problem, which wasn't too surprising at how easy it was for her to transform into the eagle. I was so proud of her dedication to defending my world, even though I couldn't exactly show her my world, and how it has changed. I knew I could... and should. I formed a fire and we laid against a tree, my arms around her. **Aetos, I would like to show you my world, as I remember it...We can hear each others thoughts. We can also share each others images and memories, as long as we allow them to be seen. It might be a little graphic for you, so please, remain strong. I know I haven't proved to you my world is actually dying. I would like to prove it to you, by showing it to you. **I awaited for her approval at my request.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I leaned into his touch, laying my arms and hands over his and before kissing him softly on the cheek. **I would like to see it... Before it was destroyed and what not. But I do know I also need to see the damage that has been done too. I'm fine, just as long as I don't get lost in those thoughts. **My grip on his hands tightened, and I leaned further into his chest and letting myself be warmed by him.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**Okay, I need you to focus on my mind, try to connect with me. **I closed my eyes, as did she and I began to remember my world. The lush forests of pines and hardwoods, the open prairies full of deer and other creatures. The cities, shining and white, hundreds upon thousands living in the large buildings. The sky was a bright, vibrant blue. The rivers and oceans were gentle and crystal clear. There wasn't a smokestack, a power plant, a dump or war torn land to be found. Slowly though, the cities began to tarnish, the sky turned gray and dismal. I showed myself, in training, when students just began to fall, crimson foam coming from their mouths, the whites of their eyes turning black, skin,feathers or fur turning gray and brittle. I let my memories float to Aquila, how I held her as she tried to fight back the virus, before it eventually claimed her too. I looked over the same places as the memory started, showing the devastation. The cities crumbled slowly, chunks of the buildings falling into the streets, the water slowly turning a smoggy black, the grasses turning brown and shriveled. I stopped thinking and opened my eyes, looking down as Aetos, who hadn't moved.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Not a word could be formed in my mind. Not one. It had been.. such a beautiful place, and then it was completely destroyed until there was nothing left. All those innocent people and animals... Dead. A horrific death. The land torn into nothing. And Aquila.. seeing her, how she died like that - looking like _me _and dying... Scared me. That could be me in the future, if we don't stop this. Now I had a clear picture in my mind what exactly we were trying to stop, and I would work even harder now. But another fear welled in my chest. _Ulfur. _Ulfur could have been infected and killed too.. My grip on him slacked, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I was silently thanking whatever higher beings there were in the universe for keeping him safe from that virus.


	12. A New Addition

Ulfur's POV:

We both fell asleep shortly after that, a very remorseful discussion lulled us to sleep. In the morning, we both woke well rested. I opened my eyes, with Aetos still clinging to me lightly. I placed a hand on her head and stroke her hair a few times. After that didn't wake her, I whispered to her. "Aetos... Time to wake. We need to get going again. Montana awaits, you know." After hearing her moan from waking up, I slipped my hands around her waist and placed her in my arms, getting up, I then placed her on her feet, kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes groggily, and walked off towards our bags to pack them up so we can get going. "So, sleep well. I bet it wasn't the most comfortable position, half leaning, half laying on me." I chuckled, grabbing my bag to fit over my head as a wolf, and walking it over to Aetos, preparing to slide it back onto my neck once I turned.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Letting out a small sigh, I used my index finger to gently tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "It was fine. I'm a little sore in my back, but it'll go away in a bit." I grabbed a hold of the bag before sliding it onto him and making sure I had everything. But I needed to check my phone. Eh, in a minute. Throwing my duffle over my shoulder, I tapped the side of his leg; motioning for him to lay down so I could get on. I swear, he's a freaking giant. Thank All-Father wolves aren't really this size. As he laid down, I glanced over Tumblr before climbing on. And my eyes widened and I let out something between a gasp and a shriek. "_Ohmygod!_"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Let me guess, something on that device of yours?" I asked, giving a slight tone of annoyance at her addiction to the thing. What could be _so important_ on that thing that would make her gasp like that, and seem to check it every second she isn't training or traveling? Oh well... "You said you were sore? Would you like me to get rid of it. You'll only get further cramped when riding on me at full speed." I slyly spoke, as she continued to spazz over whatever was affecting her device.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Oh, hush it! _Tom freaking Hiddleston _is going to be in DETROIT in about a week! Ah, Tom... My lovely, lovely Tom. How ever-so perfect is thee." I spoke happily in an almost dreamy voice as Tom's face appeared in my head. "I am determined to meet the man before I die. It's my dream," I mused with a large smile. My heart was already going a bit faster, and warm butterflies fluttered around inside my chest. "And like I said, it's no big deal. I'll be fine, and when we stop in Montana I can relax. So whatever." Closing my phone, I tucked it back in my pocket before climbing onto his back and pressing my legs firmly against his side; lowering myself to lay between his shoulder blades.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Don't you think you are a little too addicted to this guy? You've talked about him quite a lot since we met. You've never met him... how do you even like him so much?" I sighed, getting to my feet, adjusting my direction away from the clearing, and continuing north, towards Montana. "Whenever you are done checking out... Tom Hiddleston on that thing, mind checking the direction we are going?" I spoke lowly. I took off at a decent pace, waiting for her to get directions. "We should get to Montana tonight. Perhaps tomorrow morning, we can meet the new recruit. I only hope that he hasn't unlocked too much of his power by now, and hasn't drawn attention to him yet." I sighed, beginning to pick up the pace.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"You don't understand..." I sighed, leaning into him. "See, I never even cared for the man at first. But... He's different. He's a total sweetheart, very kind and generous to his fans, and amazing actor, and just an over-all great person in general. Just to see him, and tell him how much I adore him and his work would be amazing. But of course you'd never understand. No one really DOES understand my love for him.." I opened up my GPS, and gave him directions and what not as we set off. Things got a little silent for awhile, and my mind kept drifting off towards the new guy we were picking up. How old was he or she? And what could be there power? This made me all the more curious, but I relaxed and just stared off into space.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

The wind filled the air for a while. We didn't even discuss by our minds for a while. I gradually increased the speed to beyond the rate of a normal human could tolerate in most cases. **Congratulations. You have passed the speed any normal human has survived. Feeling alright?** I asked. She was still there. I could feel her gripping my fur to a point I might lose the chunks she held. **We should be in Montana by sundown. If we get lucky we could meet this kid tonight.** **When we get there, and track the kid down, I need you to just follow my lead, alright?**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Alright. I'll let you do the talking, and I'll just stand in the back and try to look pretty, **I mused, nuzzling my face deep into his fur. The wind should have made me go deaf, but instead of it howling wildly in my ears, the only sound I heard was what seemed to sound like a soft breeze.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**You could hear me in your mind just fine, hm? Well, well... You seem to be developing your wind filter ahead of schedule.** I picked up the pace, jumping over a few crevices in the widely forested Montana area. The thought of the red dot kept coming to mind. How was it that Aetos and I were black spots, while the one in Montana was red? I guess we'll find out if it does mean anything. I thought about the possibilities. Perhaps it is that the person hasn't unlocked the power yet, hasn't risen to the surface. There were a few red dots on that map, and more black ones. This red one was surrounded my a few black ones a state or two away. We'll get to them. In another 3 hours of running, at an impressive speed for Aetos to manage, we reached the town in Montana where the dot was; Grand Falls. **Aetos, we're here. Can you bring up that map and zoom into where exactly the dot is right now? An address, perhaps? **I asked, slowing to a trot, approaching a street near a row of houses, approaching a clearing.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Hmm.. Just go up another mile, down 3 or 4 blocks, and take a turn to the left and.." I went on for a minute with directions before finally closing my GPS since all the information I had was given. After a minute or so, we stopped and I slowly slid off of Ulfur and onto the ground. I winced slightly from the stiffness in my back, but I'd be okay once we got walking. Not only was I nervous for the meeting, but also very excited and ready to get going. "Should I just leave my stuff here and we come back for it, or..?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It might be a good idea, Aetos." I said, morphing back and placing the bag around my neck onto the ground beside her stuff. I began walking up the long dirt driveway, approaching a large farm house, complete with the large farmer's porch in the front. When we stopped, I could smell food being cooked, meat specifically. Something of the red meat persuasion. "Smell that? Meat." I whispered. "Now, stay quiet, and follow me. I'll get a feeling for how to go about this. Don't talk unless I give a signal. I'll nod slowly and close my eyes, like I'm bowing with my head, understand?" I whispered, walking up the driveway and taking a step onto the porch. Our steps echoed on the large, long porch. I glanced through a window and saw a few people gathered around a table. "Must be dinnertime, I hate to intrude, but we have no time to waste." I sighed, opening the screen door and raising my hand to knock at the hard, solid wooden door, painted a shade of forest green. I heard footprints approach the door, and turn the doorknob. The door opened to reveal a heavy-set, muscular man, short black hair. "Hello." He bellowed deeply. "Hello, sir. I am Ryu and this is Aura." I sighed, placing my hands behind my back nobly. "Umm.. I'm Bruce. What can I help you with?" The man spoke very confused. "I'm hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we're here about a tutoring program that we are trying to launch in the area. It's a bit more invasive than your everyday tutoring. We run it almost like a summer camp. We believe that the learning should run alongside physical activity. Most schools now remove recess or breaks to fit in as much classroom learning as possible. Even gym isn't enough for these growing children. We understand you do have a child that is still in school, am I wrong?" I spoke, determined and dignified, yet inside I was making up lies based off of facts I'd learned of the human world on the spot. I was impressed with myself. "Uh, yes... we do have Dan, he's 13... and well... schooling is hard on him. Confused rather, easily you know?" Bruce leaned forward to whisper. "If you don't mind, may we talk with Dan about this program. I think he might be a very good candidate for this program." I asked, looking the man in the eye, as he gave a shallow smile. "Sure. We are having dinner now. Don't mind Dan's eating habits, he inhales his food. I think he loves food as much as... well, anything, really. Loves food as much as he hates school. Come on in, we have two extra seats at the dinner table." He opened the door and stepped aside. I stepped inside cautiously, peeking over my shoulder for Aet- err... Aura to follow. He led us past a small room divider the opened into a rather large inner room which seemed to serve as a living room and dining room. A couch in the center made the dividing line between the two. "Oh, who is this, hun?" The woman at the table asked. "This is uhh...-" The man trailed off. "I'm Ryu, and this is Aura, Ma'am." I bent my arm against mt stomach lightly and gav a gentle bow. "We are from a tutoring program that is trying to start up in the area, and we are looking for our first few members. I told your husband that we believe school and physical activity and exposure to be complimentary. They should work together." My gaze shifted to Dan for a moment. His back was toward me, hunched over a plate, devouring what looked to be steak. _I'm not surprised..._ "May I speak with... Dan, was it? May I speak with him? Just a few questions. I want to see if I can pique his interest with our tutoring summer camp." The woman looked delighted. "Oh, yes.. Dan has a hard time in school. We're willing to try anything, and you two seem respectable enough. Go ahead, please take a seat." The woman beckoned us to sit. "Hello, Dan. I'm Ryu. Did you hear anything of what we just said to your parents?" The boy continued to avoid my gaze and continued to devour his steak, mashed potatoes and cornbread. "Dan... don't be rude. These people are trying to help you." The woman lectured. I raised my hand. "Don't worry. We can let him finish eating, then we can talk. I'm not in a rush." The woman seemed surprised with my patience. "Well, Dan really likes to eat. You may be waiting a while," she chuckled. "Can I offer you any steak, potatoes or cornbread? We have plenty. I always make too much, even for Daniel." The woman looked at both of us. I glanced over at Aetos and nodded. "Sure, ma'am, if you are offering. We'd be delighted. It looks awfully good, the way Dan is gobbling it down here." I chuckled, pulling my chair in, giving Aetos an approving look to ease her. She looked uptight. "Alright. I'll make up two plates quickly. Be out in a jiffy." I chuckled at the 'jiffy', and looked at Dan, he was half-way done his large slab of steak. I was a wolf, and he was wolfing down his food faster than I ever had. Several minutes passed, and the woman reappeared with two plates, follow by a glass of water and silverware. We both ate a bit of each item before I spoke up. "This is delicious ma'am. Do I detect something in these potatoes? Surely there is a spice or something giving it a little bite. And this steak, marinated in... what is it? I can't quite put my... tongue on it." I questioned, turning in my chair to look at her. "It's a little bit of sharp cheese in the potatoes with some basic shredded cheddar. As for the steak, it's marinated before I bought it. It's a 'house seasoning' from the butcher in town. " She explained, giving a shy smile. "Ah, I see... Brilliant. I am going to bed to try it sometime for myself, if you don't mind." I winked and gave a chuckle. We both ate, giving 'Mmmm's' until all plates were cleared. In the meantime, Dan asked for seconds. We all finished about the same time. "Dan. May we talk now?" As if Dan just realized we were there, he rose his head and looked at me. "Oh, hey! When'd you get here?" Dan gave a enthused expression. "I like the jacket you got there, buddy! It looks dark... and spooky... Okay, maybe I don't like you... maybe, I dunno." His gaze turned to Aetos. "Who are you? You look much more... nice than this dude." Dan asked ."I'm Aura, Dan. Nice to meet you." Aetos spoke without me giving the signal. I suppose it was better than making it look suspicious. "Dan, I have a question to ask you. Would you like to be tutored so you can do better in school with the added benefit of being abl-" Dan stood up and jumped back. "NO! NO SCHOOL! That horrible thing just ended for the summer! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Dan, looked at me with daggers. "DANIEL! Treat these people with respect and listen. I think you'll like this." Bruce, walked towards Dan, and Dan calmed down immediately. "Alright... Talk then. I still won't promise I'll go." Dan replied, crossing his hands over his chest. "Okay, Dan. It is a tutoring program, but you will be in a summer camp setting. Imagine school, but with the ultimate recesses. You can play sports, swim, relax, interact with other students.. anything you want, while learning before the next school year. This makes you further prepared for the next year, making the next year easier for you in school." I stopped for a second to watch Dan. "You mean.. I get to have summer camp, and do ALL that stuff, while I learn to help me with school, to make it EASIER on me in the fall?" Dan seemed to be struck with something. "Eh... I guess it sounds okay... I still don't like the learning thing though." Dan frowned. "There's equal time play and learning. You'll only be prepared on things you need to learn for your upcoming year, freshening up on basics and keeping your mind on the ball so you aren't sluggish when starting the next year." I explained. "I dunno, dude.. Sounds cool.. but... the LEARNING! " Dan whined. "Daniel. This seems like a good experience for you. I am signing you up. What do I need to do and how much is this?" The woman looked over at me. "There's no cost for Dan, ma'am. He'll be one of the first members of this summer cam tutoring. All we ask is that you be honest in telling others about our program once he is done his summer long course. No paperwork either. We have the facilities to wash clothing and other such things. Dan only needs to pack a few weeks of clothing and we'll handle the toiletries and such. If you don't mind, Dan can come with us as soon as noon time tomorrow, if that works for you." I explained, placing my hands behind my back again. "Sounds wonderful. The more time the better. And he'll be gone the whole summer?" The woman asked. "Just about. We'll bring him back once he wishes to leave or with ample time before school begins for him" smiles, while Dan was escorted by his father to his bedroom. "Alright. Thank you very much for this opportunity. We are at wits end with Daniel and learning in school. Maybe you can find something to help him." she, placed a hand on her forehead, clearly showing her frustration. "We'll do our best ma'am. Here's some information on our camp. We do travel around often, to give the students not only learning in the class room but in the nature scene too. We hike and travel quite a bit around the country while learning along the way." I explained, handing her some papers explaining the "program". She seemed delighted. "Great. We'll be ready at noon tomorrow then." she looked at the papers quickly then to me. "Great. Thank you for letting us have Dan for the first round of students to be put through this. "If you can help him, I'll be floored. We do need to clean up from dinner and get Dan ready. So, we'll wait outside around noon tomorrow then?" she asked, walking and putting the papers on the table. "Yes, that sound perfect. Dinner was fabulous, ma'am. Thank you." I reached out my hand to shake hers, where she shook my hand sturdily. I looked over at Aetos, who approached on command and shook her hand too. We were ushered to the door and we walked back to our stuff, which hadn't been touched. "Great. That went smoothly." I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "How'd that go to you?" I asked, giving a grin.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Pretty good, I suppose," I replied, arching my back to stretch. Letting out a huff, I went over and pulled out my sleeping bag and unrolled it; slipping off my shoes and socks as I did so. I fanned myself with for a second, trying to get over the slight heat the night had. "I'm going to lay down for a bit, since my back is still a bit sore and my thighs are kind of stiff from gripping your sides. So don't mind me, Ulfy." Letting out a few sighs as I slipped into the bag, I laid on my stomach and rested my head on my arms; closing my eyes. Well, at least we know a little about Dan. He seemed like a generally sweet kid. I let my thoughts drift as I tried to relax.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I walked over to her in the sleeping bag, and leaned over beside it, unzipping the side and throwing the top off of her. With her confused and startled comments, I spoke. "Relax... Let me help." I sighed, placing my palms onto her back and pressed my thumbs into her back, rubbing in circles along either side of her spine, working from her lower back to between her shoulder blades. "Where exactly are you sore?" I asked after a long moment of doing this, after a bit of squirming from her at first.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I hesitated for a moment, but let myself relax at his warm touch. "Sort of near my lower back... And my upper thighs. You don't have to do this, y'know," I pointed out, letting my eyes close a bit. Now I shall not deny... It felt GOOD. His hands were very warm and gentle, yet they hand a roughness to them which made his touches all the more pleasurable and welcome. Letting out a small sigh of relief and pleasure, I closed my eyes and just let him do what he wanted.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You didn't ask, so I am doing this of my own will, Aetos. Just relax. I'll work on your lower back, and any other sore spots, if you want me to, anyway. I'm not going to do anything against your wishes." I sighed, moving my hands to her lower back, using the bottom of my palm to press hardly into her back, rubbing my hands in large circles. With no reply, and no complaint when I stopped working on her lower back and moved to working in between her shoulder blades and shoulders, I assumed she had drifted to sleep. I zipped the sleeping bag back up and morphed to wolf, placing my tail over the sleeping bag again, to keep her warm. We were farther north, and it got chilly at night here, even on borderline summer.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

During my sleep, I woke up during the night. Not because I was cold or anything, I had just had enough sleep. Ulfur was fast asleep, and there was no telling what time it was. I pulled out my phone to check the time, and it was one in the morning. I sighed. Well, there has to be SOMETHING for me to do. I looked down at Ulfur's tail, and a small smile spread across my face. Pulling off one of the hairbands on my wrist, I began braiding a small strand of fur on his tail. The braid was pretty long, since Ulfur DID have pretty long fur for a wolf. It took me about five minutes to finish a strand, before pulling off another hairband and making another braid, except making this one a fishbone braid.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

The morning came softly. I woke fairly well rested as the sun began to rise. I felt Max wiggle beneath my tail. "You awake?" questioned softly. There was a muffled reply. I rose to my paws and shook. I felt something on my tail whip back and forth, throwing off my shake. "What the... What is this?" I turned my head to look at my tail and saw colored bands attached ot my fur. "You've GOT to be kidding me..." I rolled my eyes. "What did you do?" I asked, looking down at her as she poked her head out from the sleeping bag.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I braided your tail. Isn't it pretty?" I said sweetly, rubbing my eyes and arching my back to stretch with a moan before falling back down and laying limply, looking up at him with a small smile; tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"See if I ever share my tail for warmth with you again..." I sighed, stretching my head and neck back to bite at the band until the fell out, shaking my tail to unbraid the fur. I morphed back and shook my head giving a grin, while rolling my eyes again. "Well, that little stunt..." I trailed off due to a lack of words. "Anyway, ready to gather Dan?" I asked. "We have a little time still, but might as well stop by in case they have any more questions." I spoke, grabbing my bag and shouldering.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

He didn't like the braids... Oh well.. Sighing, I scooped up my hairbands and slipped them back on onto my wrist, sitting up to run my fingers through my hair to make it actually look decent so I didn't look crazy. "Sure," I said. "But can I change please? A new pair of jeans and shirt would feel very nice."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Fair enough. I'll sit here, my back to you, alright. I promise I won't look." I leaned against a tree, back to her, keeping my eyes straight ahead. I began thinking about Dan. He was going to be a handful... not to mention trying to keep the kid fed was going to take all my energy... I sighed and closed my eyes, dreading the thought.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"You know, I honestly don't care anymore, after the whole deal at the hot spring," I mused slyly with a grin. My hands flew down to the hem of my shirt, and I pulled it up and over my head before throwing it to the ground and slipping off my jeans as well. Leaning down onto the ground, I rummaged through my bag to try and find a shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. I was desperately looking for my black tank-top, but I couldn't seem to find it. I found a nice pair of shorts and set it behind me, but I still couldn't find that tank...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I am still going to give you privacy." spoke slightly loudly, so she could hear me, even when facing away from her. My mind drifted to he dot on the map. We met Dan, and nothing seemed bad about him. Were the colors pointless then? I guess it might be that his power wasn't discovered yet, not risen to the surface. I didn't sense anything about him when I sat beside him. Either his power wasn't tied to emotions, or he hadn't discovered them at all. If he hadn't discovered them yet, he was going to be a deadweight until he does, and gets his form. After a long moment, I called back. "You almost done? It can't take you that long to change. Or are you picking out a matching outfit?" I questioned with a chuckle.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Hey, I want to at least look decent, dog-boy," I teased. After about what seemed a million years, I finally found my tank-top. I slipped it on over my head and pulled on my shorts while fixing my hair into a fishbone braid that hung over the side of my shoulder. Putting on some footies and my shoes, I sneaked over to Ulfur and wrapped my arms around his waist behind, as he gave a small jump of surprise while I burying my face in between his shoulder blades. After a moment, I pulled away to stand in front of him as I took his hands in mine and pulled him towards me. "Can we go now?" I asked, giving a tug on his hands while looking up at him.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You're being unusually... flirty today." I commented, giving a a grin down at her. "And... Yes, we can." I spoke, taking a step towards her. She didn't move quick enough, so I slid my hand behind her knees and back, making her fall back. giving a startled cry, but my arms lifted her. I began walking towards Dan house again. "So... ready to not be the only one following me?" I asked, keeping my eyes looking forward as she looked up at me.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Sliding my arms around his neck, I let myself relax in his arms. "I suppose so," I mused. "But, I kind of like it just being you and me, honestly. Besides... It looks like Dan will be a handful." Letting my hands gently finger his hair, I noticed something. Behind his ears and what not, were small little curls. They seemed just barely a shade lighter than the rest of his hair, but that didn't bother me. "How cute." Giggling, I let my index and middle finger twirl it.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Enough with that..." I chuckled, shaking my head free from her fingers. giving a shallow grin down at her. We neared Dan's house so I placed her onto her feet again, keeping her bag on my shoulder as we chose a tree to lean against in their front yard and waited. "Now, we just wait for him to be ready for his tutoring summer camp." I commented, leaning against the tree, putting our bags on the ground to my left.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Yep." I stood next to him casually for a moment before bumping my hips against his with playfully, before plopping down on the ground. "Y'know, I can always go up and knock on the door and see if he's ready or not."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"No. Let's not rush him. It's iffy enough as is to me, with the story... Let's not make it sound like we need him now, even though we do." I commented. I slid down to the ground beside her, leaning my head back against the trunk and closing my eyes lightly in thought. The tree we were under provided a very dark shade, so we were fairly shrouded. I crossed my legs stretched out before me.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Frowning a bit in concentration, I made the wind blow softly before letting my thumbs fiddle with each other. But eventually I grew bored with trying to play with the wind, so I gave that up and just let myself play with my thumbs as I stared off into space; waiting on Dan. In a way, I kind of wished it would be just me and Ulfur to save the world... But sadly, we needed more people with us. I brought up a leg and rested m elbow on my knee, giving a huff while doing so.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Easy... Be patient" I commented, keeping my eyes closed, hearing her impatient huff. It was then my ears tweaked forward a bit. "I can hear a slamming upstairs in the house, quite a loud one. Do you hear it?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**No..** I replied. I listened intently, but I could hear nothing. And then... For some odd reason, an image flashed in my mind. Aquila. She was standing.. In what looked like a maze, and something or someone was chasing her. She stopped for a moment, looking around frantically before throwing her hands out in front of her. She looked in one direction before running in the other, and the image ended. What the..? I got to my feet and placed my hands out in front of me and shot out a small wave of air. My vision went negative for a moment, and I could see the air in... like little mini waves. And then it hit something, and shot back to me. I got an image of something, but it startled me and I fell backwards with a yelp onto the tree as I felt like I was given a small shock. The kind when you touch something. It was strange. When I blinked, my vision was normal once more. "Whoa," I breathed.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I perked open my eyes to see Aetos stand up and place her hands out in front of her, then fall backward. I stood up to brace her. "What just happened?! Aetos? Are you alright?!" I spoke sternly, looking her over for damage quickly, then back to her eyes, which were spaced out.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I... Don't know..." I breathed, my hands clutches his arms tightly. "I just... had a vision, and then I tried that... And well, it's like some weird form of like sonar or something... Everything went negative, there were like these waves, and then it hit something and shot back to me and shocked me... It was weird."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I... I don't know... I SHOCKED you?!" I questioned. Helping her into a sitting position again. As soon as she was sitting and back in her head, I pulled out one of the bottles of liquid and handed it to her. "Drink half, alright?" I spoke, looking into her eyes, with a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Sighing, I drank it down before staring off into space. "I just... I had a vision of Aquila doing it. She was in a maze, or something like that, and she was running and did that thing with her hands."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Aquila? Are you sure? And a maze... then a shock, after seeing 'sonar'? Rgh... This always bugged me about Aquila. She loves to speak in riddles..." I sighed. "Describe the 'sonar' if you can." I asked.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Basically, everything I see is in negative. And then I shoot out a wave of air with my hands.. When I do, the air is like series of large, thick waves. They spread out all around us. And.. It hit something big, and the air bounced back to me fairly quickly, and I don't know what it was. It just lightly bounced off everything else, but on that it was like getting a small electric shock." I explained, looking over at him.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Air control... You're learning the Gust Manipulation... but so early... I'm... I'm surprised. Eventually, you'll be able to use the wind as your weapon in your human form, and use it to make yourself some coating drafts in your Nebulous form." I explained. "However, it is extremely sensitive on your energy levels. It takes alot, especially now. Try not to use it for now, okay? We'll train with it in time." I patted her shoulder. "As for Aquila's vision. I doubt that it was vision gifting you with the power...She meant something by it. A maze..." Describe how she moved in the maze. As detailed as you can get." I looked into her eyes concerned, because I was gravely concerned.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"She was... running, from something or someone. She looked very frantic and scared. And it looked very dark and foggy, with these big stone statues near the ceiling... They almost reminded me of gargoyles. She was basically flying on her feet, trying really desperately to get away from whatever was chasing her." There was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was more to this than I thought, then...

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"It doesn't mean much to me right now. Oh, Aquila... make your visions cut and dry... please." I sighed. "If you get any other visions like that, let me know right away and try to pick up every detail." I spoke softly. "Now, I have a lot to think about." I heard a door slam behind me. "Alright. Great. They're here. Have fun, Daniel! Keep in touch!" His mother waved from the porch as Dan walked down to us, rubbing his eyes. Getting to my feet, and helping Aetos to hers, I turned to Dan, and tossed away the vision thought for now. Placing my hands on my hips and leaned on a knee. "Alright, Daniel. Ready to begin? We'll be trekking through the woods to camp." Dan looked up at me. "Yeah, yeah... Let's get going so this can be over with." he sighed. I picked up my bag, gave Aetos a reassuring nod, and turned to wave to Dan's parents. "We'll take good care of your son." I shouted, walking towards the street and into the woods bordering Dan's yard.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"So, Dan, how old are you again? Do you like birds, or dogs? Or just animals in general? How much do you eat? Apparently you sleep long, and please tell me you have good stamina, and you can run fast for your sake." Dan just walked beside me with a very confused expression, blinking hard a few times before replying. "Um... I'm about to turn 14, and I want a pet, but my parents won't let me have one... Uh... um... What was the other questions?" He asked, a slight shade of pink forming on his cheeks. "Nothing, we'll speak of it later," I said, walking to Darkus and slipping my hand into his.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I looked over at her with a grin. "Now, Dan... We'll need to have a talk soon. It may be a bit confusing to you, but I need you to listen to us, alright? We'll hike for a while. I need to see how you fair in physical activity." I spoke, looking over at Dan, draggin his feet beside us. "Yeah, yeah..." he yawned. We walked through the woods, climbed a small crag of rocks and swam across a river. He was fairly... adequate in everything. Complaining over each leg, but he was alright. Needed work, but... good enough. We finally settled down and made a fire in a small clearing of hemlocks after heading east about 20 miles. I let Aetos and Dan get acquainted while I took off into the woods to go hunting. I hadn't smelled anything for a while. I waited until I was very clear of the camp before I morphed, leaving Aetos to talk to Dan for a while.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I talked with dan for awhile. Besides the complaining and a few other things, he was really cool, and I liked him. "Really? I didn't know you liked Bakugan," I said with a small smile. "Yeah, man! It's awesome. Drago has to be my favorite character." He replied. "Mhm. I see," I mused. I wanted Ulfur back... I hated being alone by myself with some kid. But I didn't mind him all to much, so it was all good.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

About 45 minutes later, I walked into camp, holding 3 rabbits over my shoulder. "Hey. You two have some time to chat and get to know each other while I was gone?" Both of the them nodded. "Ever had Rabbit before, Dan?" I asked, sitting down pulling out a knife I formed inside my hand that was shrouded with my bag as I pretended to rummage around in it. I sat down near the fire and began to clean the rabbit as we chatted. I began to explain to Dan about Aetos and I. I did all the talking. Dan seemed to keep attentive as soon as I mentioned that I can morph into a wolf and Aetos into an Eagle. "So you're telling me that you can morph into animals?... I don't believe you, dude." he frowned at me. Finishing cleaning the rabbits, I slid them onto sticks and handed them to Aetos to slide onto the fire to cook. I stood up and morphed, before Dan's eyes making his jaw drop. I looked down at him. "Now do you believe me, Daniel? Best part is. You will be able to morph too." I suggested. This REALLY got his attention. And he didn't stop questioning us for a few hours. I explained everything to the best of my ability. He was particularly enthused by the fact that he wasn't on a tutoring trip, but a mission to save the world. His image of him being a valliant hero kept him on board more than shocked. I revealled that he should be the Lion Nebulous form, and questioned him on having any particularly interesting abilities. I remembered he was significantly worse in swimming than everything else. "Perhaps something with fire? Don't worry though, we'll figure it out in time." I sighed. "For now. if you are done asking questions, we can get some sleep."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Getting to my feet, I stretched and went over to my bags and got out my sleeping bag once again. I pulled off my shoes and socks and got my hair out of my braid and ruffled my hair. Now it was very wavy, but looked nice. "Okay Dan, you just pull out your sleeping bag and sleep in there. You can sleep near me, if you want." Dan's face lit up a bit as a smile crossed his face. "Deal!" He grabbed his bag and placed his about two feet away from mine. Before I crawled in, I walked over to Ulfur and slide my hands into his; wriggling my fingers. "Will you sleep with me in human form for once?" I asked quietly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Sure, but don't you think that might make Dan uncomfortable? I don't mind, but it's up to you." I gave a grin, kind of hoping she wouldn't care about Dan. To be honest, I think she wanted to make it clear that she was taken, since Dan seemed too interested in her right away.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I don't care... I want to sleep with you, and that is that. He'll get over it." I replied with a shrug. I pressed myself against him and looked up at him sweetly, letting my lips hover just a mere few inches from his.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I leaned forward ot let my lips peck hers lightly. "Alright, Aetos. Get into the sleeping bag and unzipper it. I'll zip it once we're inside. Aetos set out the sleeping bag, unzipping it and laid down with the zipper infront of her, and beckoned me over with one finger. I slid off my jacket and took off my boots, leaving just my pants and tigher, wide shouldered tanktop undershirt on. I slid inside with her, reaching over her to zipper us in. She faced away from me, while I faced her back. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her, leaving my forearm under her head as a pillow. From where I was. I could see Dan as well. It's going to be tougher watching both of these kids. But for now, I was deeply enjoying this moment with Aetos, even if Dan didn't like it. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the ground, so this image wouldn't be seen my him, since we'll be up before him anyway. Aetos and I spoke with our minds. I won't give details, but it was very sappy and lover's talk that you don't need to know. I liked that day. We got a step closer to saving both our worlds, and a step towards living a happier life with no problems again.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

He was... Very warm. I enjoyed his warmth, and his touched. I enjoyed sleeping with him like this much more than I did his wolf form. We talked through our minds, and I couldn't help but sometimes shiver and give a small chuckle or giggle at things he said. But they were very sweet all the same. At one point I turned around in his arms and rested my thigh onto his hip, letting one of my arms drape across his torso. Why couldn't we just do this all the time..? I liked doing this. I felt safe and happy with him. Finally, it was getting a little to late and we decided to go to bed. Well, we did get distracted for a bit before _finally_ settling down for the night. But before we went to sleep, we gave each other a slow, sweet kiss before pulling away as sleep began to take over me. **I love you, Ulfur, **I said before finally slipping away.


	13. The Betrayal

Ulfur's POV:

**I love you too.** I spoke back to her mind before we both drifted off. I looked over at Dan to check if he was asleep, and he was. So, I took one last look around and then closed my eyes.  
SNAP!  
My eyes opened harshly as I looked up and saw a figure standing over us, holding a long hunting knife. In a milisecond, I barked and morphed to wolf form, tearing Max's sleeping bag to pieces, but my teeth snapped at the figure who fell backward, falling backfirst into the embers of the fire. He got to his feet, real quick, shuffling outside the ring of rocks around the fire, wincing from the burn he no doubt got on his back. The light was very dim due to the fire being out. "MAX!" I shouted. "Are you alright?!" I called. I looked back to the figure, and thought of Dan. I wasn't quite used to having a third member yet. "DAN!?" I called. Straining my eyes to look down to where Dan was sleeping. I saw he wasn't there. "Yes?" I heard in a evil growl, in the tone of Dan's voice. In a second I put two and two together... "Dan... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" I was furious, snarling at him. I could easily snap his spine with a swish of my tail, and he dared attack us while we slept? Wise plan, but it wouldn't work with my advanced hearing.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My chest heaved up and down as I just crouched down behind Ulfur. I thought of transforming into an eagle, trying to fly away, help... Something! But I was slightly paralyzed from shock. Why had Dan done this?! "I'm okay!" I yelled. The winds picked up ever so slightly, making the trees sway back and forth. My hands curled into fists, and I thought about sending a solid wall of air in Dan's direction if needed, like I did with Ulfur before my seal was unlocked. "Dan..." I growled, feeling a small sting of betrayal.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Aetos. Stay in human form. Let me handle this. Do NOT use any energy, do you understand?!" I growled urgently. I heard her mummble in agreement. "Dan... What is wrong with you?!" I snapped at him. Dan, hanging his head, looked up at me with glowing red cots in the center of his pupils. "There's nothing wrong... Ulfur." This shocked me. We hadn't revealled our real names yet. I planned to in the morning. "How do you...?" I asked trailing off. "I know plenty about you... everything that your world knew about you." I whirled at him, slashing a claw across his chest, leaving a gentle gash the oozed blood slowly. The thought of my homeworld, and he was using the information he somehow gained to his benefit and holding it over me. "Now, Ulfur. Let me show you how this human SHOULD be controlling his powers." In an instant, Dan morphed to a large lion with a reddish-brown mane and golden fur. My eyes bulged. "What is with you, Dan! You didn't tell us you could do this... I couldn't even sense it from you." I growled. "Yeah... because you don't know anything about what you're fighting..." he snarled back, jumping quickly at me, but not quick enough. I dodged fairly handily. "What do you mean?" I questioned, tensing my muscles to jump again. "You should have figured it out by now, Ulfur. What do you smell, perhaps? It should be damn obvious to you now..." The gave an evil grin. I sniffed at the air. It hit me like a ton of bricks. A smell far worse than the sludge sausages in odor. "Max... Do you smell that?" I asked. "How can you be... infected? You're going to die, Dan! Shut your systems, NOW!" I shouted. Just then he began at an evil chuckle and grew it. "I'm infected... but I'm not going to die, you fool!" He leapt at me again, faster this time, gashing me across the chest, with more pressure than the gash I gave him. I could feel the blood seeping into my fur, but it didn't stop me. I lunged at him, lurching onto his back, and biting into his throat and held on as he tried to shake me off. "You're... you're being controlled!"

* * *

Aetos' POV:

_Oh God... No, no, no, no... _My mind was screaming in panic. I wanted to run, to flee- but at the same time I needed to stay. And there was absolutely nothing I could do to help Ulfur. If I can't use my powers to help, what good am I?! Ulfur and Dan were basically at each other's throats. Two titan animals on the kill. The growls and roars rang loudly in my ears, and because of their tumbling the ground shook like it was giving a small earthquake. Ulfur looked as if he was going to snap Dan's throat in half from holding him so hard, but I knew Ulfur didn't intend to kill him... But Dan's struggling was only making him kill himself. I could see a bit of red dripping from Dan's mane and onto the ground, and my heart jumped into my throat. _He was just a sweet kid... And he's infected... No..._ "Stop it!" I screamed at them. "Stop it NOW! Dan, _please! _Don't let this thing control you! Do as Ulfur says or you will _DIE!_"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Don't you get it foolish girl! I AM ONE WITH THE VIRUS! It gives me power, and I am going relish it as I kill you both, and get rid of the one thing standing in the way of the virus gaining access to Earth! The Virus will grow in strength, as I do in return! You CANNOT STOP ME!" Dan shook ferociously, smashing his body against a tree, slamming my side hard into it. My jaws released and I fell to the ground 20 feet away from him. "Aetos, get somewhere safe nearby. I don't want you crushed in this!" I shouted, getting to my feet as Dan leapt at me again, slashing my right shoulder deeply. I fell to the ground as my weight bearing needed to reset. Dan leapt at me again, I raised my head, biting into his neck from the lower side, under his chin. I felt I had a good hold on him. I could hear his breathing become clogged with liquid, so I assumed I had his windpipe between my jaws. Muttering through my bite, I commanded. "Dan, I will KILL you if you don't stop this right now. We can get this thing out of you! Please, DAN!" I tightened my grip. "You... Rgh... fool. You can't ... stop the virus... It can't be stripped from me now. I'm a parasite to it. I do it's bidding. I WANT this power. It feels GOOD. I cannot be STOPPED!" He roared, shaking the trees furiously around us.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Without a second though, I forced the wind around me to hover me up high into a tree. They shook as Dan roared furiously, but Ulfur had a tight grip on Dan's throat so I had no worry. Oh god. This was NOT Dan speaking... It was controlling him. I was about to watch an innocent life be taken due to this sickening thing. We had to stop Dan, but I didn't want Ulfur to kill him... I felt so useless. Do I disobey orders and change? Or do I stay here and be completely safe, while Ulfur is being hurt and fighting Dan? My mind was yelling no, but my heart was screaming yes.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Since I have you by the throat, Dan... Were you being controlled this whole time? Or just tonight?" I growled, closing my jaws a bit. He coughed up a mouthful of blood before wheezing in a breath. "I have always been controlled, ever since the virus began seeping into Earth's... energy system. I'm the same strain that... killed Aquila and several others. Aquila was a tough one, she fought for you and her world, but she died all the same... I enjoyed killing her, because it stabbed you too." He smiled, as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. I became furious. "So, there's no chance you'll give up?" I asked, solemnly. "... NEVER! I am going to rip your throat out, Ulfur! I will pick my teeth with your bones, and your intestines will be filled with my human meat sausages. YOU WILL BE SLAUGHTERED!" Dan roared, scowling down at me. I didn't say another word. I closed my jaws, feeling a crunch and a burst of blood between my jaws. Dan released an expiring groan and went limp. I threw my head to the side, tossing Dan's corpse away, hitting a tree and he slumped to the ground. I spit out the blood in my mouth, and tried to get to my feet, before crumpling to the ground again. "Aetos?" I called weakly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

There was a crunch, a groan, and Ulfur tossed Dan's body away like a ragdoll... I knew he was dead. A tear slowly trickled down my cheek. What were his parents going to say? But I pushed all of that into the back of my head as I flew down to the ground. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I bolted. "Ulfur!" He was... pretty beat up and battered. His fur was coated in blood, there was a deep gash on his side and several other small wounds. But I was concerned. Ulfur had bitten into Dan, and he could get... No. I wouldn't think that. I slunked down onto my knees and buried my face into the side of his neck; holding back tears. "Please tell me you're alright..." I pulled away as the tears ran, bringing up a hand to stroke below his eye.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I'm alright... His blood didn't taste like sludge... But... Rgh... This concerns me. If the virus can now infiltrate the brain of Nebulous beings... Then anyone we pick up could be infected..." I closed my eyes weakly for a moment. "Wait," I opened them again. "The red dot... on the map... Red means infected. You and I were black... Dan was red. What does it show Dan's dot now?" I asked Aetos to pull out her phone. She held it out to me, being silent while doing so. She's usually fairly talkative. "Dan's dot is yellow now... So, the dot does tell how the virus has affected the person... We need to avoid red dots now. Go after the black ones. Where is the closest black dot to here? New York... Western, upstate. Okay. Climb on and point me in a direction, Aetos. We need... Rgh.. to get moving...Grab our bags and lets get going."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"We're leaving this area... But we are not going to travel far. You're hurt, and I refuse to ride you while you are." I spoke sternly while wiping away a few stray tears. My eyes glanced over to Dan's body, and an ache formed deeply into my heart. "Ulfur.. We need to do something about his body. And his parents.. Oh god, this is horrible." I was literally on the verge of tears again, and my head was pounding against my skull as guilt washed over me. Sucking in a breathe, I tried to forget what just happened as my body began to tremble slightly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"There's... nothing we can do. When I bit him, I could only sense that Dan was far too corrupted... The virus got too far. Dan's human form will remain missing. We can send a message in a few weeks that he was taken by wolves as we trek near the Great Lakes. No body left to find. We need to get out of here... this is a feeding ground for sludge beasts now... Climb on, we need to get going." I looked over at her sadly. "There was nothing else I could do, Aetos." I spoke sadly, looking her face over.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**It's no fair... He didn't deserve to die, but there was no choice... I hate this, Ulfur... I hate it... And where am I going to sleep now? My sleeping bag was destroyed, I only grabbed my duffle and we have no food for later, and you're hurt... and STILL bleeding... **I let out one more broken sob before forcing myself into silence. My hands had thick hanfuls of fur in them, and I clutched onto him tightly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I know it isn't fair. Neither is my world being destroyed, and Earth threatened... That strain is a living thing... It's the one that infected Aquila... and killed her, and now it killed Dan... an innocent kid. I know it's sad, but it's just another reason why it needs to be destroyed. You can sleep on me for now, until we get you a new sleeping bag. Don't worry about my bleeding. I am using energy to boost the healing of my wounds. It takes more than one super powerful lion to kill me, Aetos...** I paused for a long moment. **Aetos... can I ask you something... a favor?**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

After calming myself down and thinking I could trust myself, I replied. **Yes, Ulfur..? **I asked back quietly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**If... If the same thing ever happens to me... Can you promise me to do your very best to kill me... to save Earth, and my world as well? **I spoke emotionlessly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My body stiffened, and my grip on his fur tightened so hard I thought I'd rip a handfuls out as it felt like my chest was constricting inside. **I don't... I don't know if I'd be able to do that Ulfur... I'd try, but I don't... **I didn't want to finish the sentence. Killing Ulfur...? No. I could never imagine doing so.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I know it would be difficult, Aetos. But, you need to... for the greater good out our worlds. If I can't survive the war with this virus, I want you to live on. **I sighed, trying to convince her. **You don't need to agree, Just so you know what I, the uninfected me, would want you to do if I ever became infected. I have hold of the Energy path of Earth... If they get a hold of me, and I fail... to defend that gate... Earth is going to be infected, and then there is nothing to stop it. It is crucial that I especially do not get infected. Earthlings don't have the natural gate that connects the Energy Gates in the same way I do. You do connect with it, but as a channel for Earthlings, one way. I can pump energy into the system, you cannot. I'm getting off track. Since I can pump energy in, I could pump tainted energy in and infect Earth. You, for example, cannot... not without rigorous training to form the two way barrier. Understand? I CANNOT be infected and killed, or Earth is doomed. I am the only thing on Earth that can hold the key to saving it, or destroying it.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**I was quiet as I listened to him and all this information sank in... He had a point, but it'd kill me inside if I ever had to... Can we stop now... I'm tired, and I don't want you running with your leg hurt. And with you using your energy to heal yourself, you probably feel very weak... it's best we stop...**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I guess we can, Aetos. I am tired, and do feel weak from that fight. Dan put up a fight. That virus certainly knew what it was doing. We put a good 15 miles between us and the fight location. That should be far enough.** I found a clearing, and dug a hole into the ground with my paw, enough for a fire protecting circle. I laid down and allowed Aetos to slide off before I morphed back, with a groan. The wounds, morphing, running and healing all made me weak. Morphing back caused a surge of blood to spew from the wound across my chest and shoulder. "Damn... he really got me good." I spat, looking down at my wound. Wearing no jacket, it was easy to see the red stain now. Aetos had grabbed my jacket and boot back at the previous camp, since I removed them before we went to sleep... a very nice sleep that was interrupted... "Damn that virus..." I muttered, lying down on my back and closing my eyes weakly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I let out a small whimper as I looked at him. He reminded me of a hurt, tired little puppy that just wanted to lay down and rest for a nice long time. And the blood pouring from his wounds didn't make me feel any better about him being in that condition. Setting my bag down, I began rummaging around until I found the first aid kid. Walking over to him, I kneeled down beside him while letting out a shakey sigh. "Take off your shirt, please.. I'm going to try and fix you up a bit."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Sure..." I sat up, with some wincing and slipped my failed blood stained shirt off and sat it at my side, falling back onto my back, setting my arms weakly, palm upward at my sides, cloing my eyes. "Aetos... Thank you." I sighed as she clicked open the first aid kit, keeping my eyes closed; exhausted.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Anytime, prema.." I replied softly. Clicking the box open, I pulled out some alchohol and what not, and just began with cleaning the wounds out of any dirt or anything like that. Once they were cleaned, I pulled out a gel to put on his gashes. They would help his skin scab over quickly and what not. No doubt this wounds would scar, though.. Dipping my index and middle finger into the stuff, I very gently and lightly ran it over the wounds. Ulfur would give an occasional wince but he never made a sound or complained. Huh... Funny... My hand was shaking. My eyes roamed over his chest for a moment, and my cheeks burned for a second before I was finally able to look away. Once the gel was applied, I wiped off my hands and wrapped him up in some gauze. I packed everything back up and went to my bag, beginning to look for a new shirt for him to wear. Most of my new shirts were for boys, so... Pulling out a dark purple one, I tossed it to him as I sat back down beside him.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Purple?...I suppose it'll do." I commented, sliding it on, with a wince. "Ugh... not that day I intended to happen... I'm so tired and it's only noon or so..." I commented.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I'm sorry, Ulfur," I said. Moving slowly, I scooted over to nuzzle into his side while sliding my hand into his to grip tightly. Resting my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes as my head seemed to be being beaten with a hammer.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I picked up my left hand, and placed two fingers to Aetos' forehead. "You have a headache...I can feel your pulse and hear your heartbeat... Here..." I focused some energy into my fingetips, funneling a little energy out of her head. "Any better?" I sighed, removing my fingers from her forehead.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I couldn't help but let out an immense sigh of relief when the pain went away, giving a small grin. "Thanks... I helped you, you helped me. We're even," I said with a small chuckle.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Yes... You'll learn to do those little tricks. The only thing that hurts me now is major gashes and wounds, or internal injuries. Little thing like headaches and minor cuts don't bother Nebulous beings, once you learn to control the energy in your own cells, as well as others... I'm so tired..." Closing my eyes, lying on my back.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Leaning over him, I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders before looking down at him. "Do you want to go back to bed?" I asked. "I can stay up for awhile as you sleep."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"That might be a good idea. I should feel up to traveling again in a few hours... Mind looking at the map and telling me which animal is the black dot in New York?" I rolled onto my side, facing her, pulling my bag nearby towards me to rest my head on.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Pulling away, I pulled the map up on my phone and scanned around. "An otter," I said giving a small grin. "They're so cute."


	14. A Great Lakes Vacation

Ulfur POV:

"They may be cute, but they have their advantages in the water. Especially in the woods like this." I commented, closing my eyes to sleep. I passed out fairly quickly. A few hours later, I woke up, feeling better, and not so weak. Aetos was next to me, also sleeping lightly. I reached over and shook her lightly. "Aetos... We should get moving. I'm feeling better. Let's go." I whispered, to her groan.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Do we have to go _now?_" I groaned while arching my back with a wince. Blinking a few times, I let myself fall limp again with a sigh. I looked at him up and down before finally finding my voice. "You certainly look better... But before we move, take that shirt off and let me check your wounds. If they're scabbed over, I can take the gauze off."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Sighing, I spoke. "Why is it I have a feeling you have more than that reaso in mind for me to take my shirt off, hm?" I winked, grabbing the lower hem of my shirt, crossing my arms and pullinger the shirt up and over my head. I could see that the gauze was soaked with blood. Not a good sign, but I certainly felt better though.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I shook my head with a tsk noise. "Damn it, Ulfur..." I uttered softly. I went back and grabbed the first aid kit once more and popped it open before gently unwrapping the gauze from him. My heart flew to my throat when I saw his chest. The wounds had done what I wanted, scabbing over and what not, but dried blood was all over him. Pulling out a water bottle, I got a rag and poured water onto it and then gently washing the blood away. Once I had cleaned it all off, I could see his wounds looked MUCH better than I had though. "Okay, you look fine. But I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day or two, alright? Besides that, your chest looks very..." I couldn't even finish my sentence as my eyes roamed over him, feeling a small mount of heat form on my cheeks before looking away a bit.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Looks very...?" I asked her to complete, as I picked the shirt, nad held it in my hand as I stood up, and extended my other hand to help her up off her knees.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Taking his hand gently in mine, he pulled to my feet and I stumbled a bit and fell against him. Feeling my blush deepen, I pulled away a bit. "Um... Nothing. Just ignore me," I said in a small laugh.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I caught her my wrapping my arms, one still holding the shirt, around her waist, pulling her against my bare chest firmly. "I'm not going to ignore you, Aetos. You're all I got out here. I'd be... well... MUCH worse off, if you weren't here." I gave a grin, knowing exactly what she was getting at. I leaned over and placed my lips near her ear. "How about we get going, hm? Upper New York state awaits us."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My breath hitched in my throat for a second, feeling his warm skin beneath my hands... _Snap out of it, Aetos! _"Uh... Um... Y-Yeah, sure." Pulling myself out of his grasp, I grabbed the first aid kit and shoved it back into my bag, making sure I had everything. Huh. Odd. My hands were shaking a bit again. Ugh... Only Ulfur makes me so flustered.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

Grinning at her stuttering, I slid the shirt back on and slid on my boots and trench coat, turning to wait for Aetos' to finish packing up. As I watched her, I felt very much unable to look away.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Once I made sure I had everything, I picked up my duffle and turned to face him but my face burn when I saw that he was staring at me. Trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at me, I pulled out my phone and showed him the way one last time. After that, I pulled away and watched him change. When he did, I climbed on and clung to him tightly. "Okay, Ulfy, take it easy at first, alright? I don't want you hurting yourself."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I'll be careful. We need to get to New York soon. The fact that the virus can now take over Nebulous beings makes me very scared of the advancement this virus is going through." I stood up and took off; 75% speed. "Well, since the animal is an otter this time, and we know it shouldn't be infected... we can only assume it'll be a water user. Did I ever tell you what attribute I weild?" I asked, realizing I might not have told her.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

I blinked. **No. No you didn't. I really wanna know now... What is it? It's probably something very cool, I bet, **I mused. My thighs gently pressed tightly against his sides as he moved, to better support myself as he ran.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**I control shadows, darkness. I am also of the rare level of experience that I can use lighting as well. Only one other person has ever used two attributes at once. Not to mention, I am the only one known to wield the dark. They do not know if the fact I can wield two attributes is a good thing or gravely bad thing." I spoke, picking up speed a bit.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Maybe because you unlocked your seal at night... I don't know. That sounds pretty amazing if you ask me. **I thought about how Ulfur must have learned his powers on his home planet. It would have been nice to see it when it was pretty... Many thoughts came to mind, and one caught my attention. **Ulfur, how did you and Aquila meet? I'm curious, prema.. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**We met in the capitol of my planet. Since I taught the new Nebulous beings that grew to be Masters, I spent alot of time in the Capitol. A place we called 'Eden'. Aquila wasn't too... popular in Eden. She was known for her Nature wielding abilities. Eden looked as fabulous as it did, because she was basically the gardener for Eden. As I stood on a balcony in the Castle of Eden, Aquila was down in the courtyard, holding her hands out over some dead plants, that sparked anew and blossomed into glorious red and yellow lillies. Little did I know, that Nature was her second ability, and her grounds keeping was her way of training her second ability. Second wielding abilities are not something that is passed down to an heir. Sova believed that the secondary abilities are something that the individual develops within themselves, or is inhaled, sort to speak, when the seal is broken. So, Sova believed that while my secondary wield, darkness, is my strongest. Lighting was always my true wielding ability. Aquila's was her wind, just like you, but Nature was her secondary. You could develop a new one as well. You were falling down a canyon when you broke your seal. I don't know what your secondary wield would be, but... we'll find out if it is possible. Anyway, as she was in the courtyard that day, she was called into the Overseer's chamber. The Overseer is the... President, I believe, in relation to what you are used to. Aquila was to accompany me in going to bring a new student to the Capitol. Oddly enough, a fire wielding Lion. He was unable to get to the Capitol due to a money issue, and he was in the remote wilderness, deep inside the Boreal forest mountains. It was a cold, dangerous trek. My darkness wielding helped in the dark months, while Aquila's Wind was able to tone down the massive blizzards. We were quite a team. We just grew close, and that's it... We returned to the Capitol with a new found passion for each other. That's all there really is to tell.**

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Ah... I was just curious. I'm surprised you both never tried to have kids or something. From what she DID show me.. You two looked pretty happy. In one of my visions, she was in a forest with flowers surrounding her, so you were right about her nature abilities. And then you were sort of leaning against a tree while looking at her, before she just called to you and the vision ended.. She hasn't really tried showing me anything else. Well, she did show me that other one and the one of the maze... But whatever.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**We... well... We weren't together long... That kid fell ill shortly after we got him to Eden. Then, the virus began to take over. The day after we became officially 'mated', the virus broke out... I so badly wanted to... well, experience that... but.. Aquila was taken from me before I got a real chance. It's... complicated for Nebulous beings and that stuff. **I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment as I slowed down a bit.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Oh... **I replied slowly. A second later, I planted a kiss against his furry neck. **I won't leave you, Ulfur... I'm going to stay by you as best I can, and help you feel things you've maybe not had with Aquila... I'm sorry she was taken from you, love.**

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**It was sad she was taken from me, but it led to you... I wouldn't have it any other way. And I'm glad to hear that you won't leave me, Aetos. We can do that... someday... when the skies are right, and when you are ready. **I spoke with some building happiness, picking up speed again.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Someday... **My hands tightened grip on his fur while my face grew hot for a moment; a few images flying through my head... Ugh! But surely he missed Aquila. Of course the thought because I looked like her came into play... But I dismissed the thought and just laid against him as he ran.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

**We've been running for a while.. and I smell water. We must be getting near the Great Lakes. Can you take a look? We can rest for a bit. **I spoke, slowing to a stop.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

**Mhm, just give me a minute. **Pulling out my phone, I scanned over the map. Sure enough, we were close to the lakes and I was slightly relieved we were stopping for awhile. With a groan of slight pain from stiffness, I sat up and stretched while letting the grip in my thighs slackened so I could relax.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Actually, it's nearing dark. Let's stop for the day anyway. The Great Lakes usually have alot of vacation homes. We should be cautious and find a less suspicious way of travel. A huge wolf with a girl riding it is awfully suspicious." I looked up at the sky and felt a drop in my stomach. "I'll go out hunting for dinner. Any requests?" I asked, giving a chuckle.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Um, how about anything that's meat and tastes good?" I joked as I slide off him. Then a thought jumped into mind. "Wait... If there are vacation homes, one of them is BOUND to be empty.. Want to see if we could find a place to rest for the night at least..? I demand a shower and bed for at least a night." I ran a hand through my hair, which was still wavy from the braid I had it in the other day.. "How 'bout it?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"We can try... It's the beginning of the summer, remember... they may be fairly full... Let's give it a shot. I can use some of my shadow effects to keep us shielded. You choose one that you think looks nice. Lead the way." I stood, looking down at her with a grin. _A criminal now, breaking into an abandoned vacation house during our cross country trek. I guess it's not so bad. We need shelter, after all..._

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Sliding my hand into his, I dragged him along behind me. We walked around for about an hour before I finally spotted a large, wooden cabin near the water. A very ducks swam around it, and large trees were thickly covered near it which provided a great deal of shade. "Oh wow... There. For sure," I said with a grin. "C'mon!" I didn't want to wait another minute, I literally bolted onto the porch.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Take it easy." I shouted after her, looking around. "This place doesn't seem to have security, since it's only a vacation home. Here. I'll get us in." I held my hand into the air, from the shadows of the house, a thick, black arm snaked among the ground, sliding under the door, and up inside, unclicking the deadbolt door knob. "Good they have only a deadbolt. If it was a interior lock, it would have been a lot tougher." I said, as I stood up, and turned the doorknob. Holding the door open. "Your castle awaits, madame."

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Why thank you, kind sir," I mused with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Walking inside, it was nice and cool. Thank All-Father. Air conditioning! Holding back a squeal slightly, I ran around until I found a bedroom. The master, I had to assume. It had a large king-size bed, and there were glass doors that opened out into a terrace where you could sit out over the water. Even the bathroom was nice! Throwing my duffle down, I let out a groan as I let myself fall onto the mattress. From laying on the ground to going onto a bed, this felt like total heaven. Soft, yet firm. Just how I liked it.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I walked around the house, looking for a security system or something. There was nothing. The cabinets were filled with a bunch of non-perishable cans and the fridge only had some bottles of water. _Alright, so no fancy eating, but I still think roated rabbit is better than this processed canned stuff. Although, those ducks in the back look good too._ I wandered back to the master bedroom. Aetos was laying on the bed, already looking half asleep. "You already falling asleep. I thought you wanted a shower?" I commented, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom with my hands crossed across my chest with a smile.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Mhm..." I arched my back as I felt a few bones pop. "Ooh.." Forcing myself up, I looked at him with a small grin. "I just wanted to lay down a second.. The bed just feels SO nice. Especially when you haven't slept on one in awhile. I'll take a shower soon. Just let me sit here for a few minutes, okay?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Take your time, darling. I think I'll go and get us some rabbit or something and make us dinner. Maybe a nice, fat rat. Or a duck or goose..." I commented, walking down the hallway, talking loud enough for her to hear. I stepped outside and took off into the woods. 45 minutes later, I return to the house, carrying 2 rabbits, and 3 geese. I hadn't cooked geese before, but I figured it can't be any worse than duck, just bigger. I entered the kitchen after stripping the feathers and skin off outside into a garbage bin. Inside, I heard Aetos had the water running. I began to strip chunks of meat and cook them on a small skillet that was left in one of the cupboards. After the meat was cooked, I placed them on a plate, grabbed a bottle of water for us each and waked into the Master bedroom. Keeping my eyes closed, to be safe I wasn't walking in on anything. "Dinner is served. Are you decent?"

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Yes, love," I said as I walked out. My hair was now so clean, and I had made sure to scrub down every inch of my body to get away any lingering dirt. All I had on was just some shorts and my usual tank top. "Oh yay! Food!" I chimed as I sat down on the bed before patting a spot beside me, beckoning him to sit down.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"You're decent, right? I can open my eyes, and not get punched?" I chuckled, waiting for a reply.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"Open your eyes, silly, I'm dressed." I replied with a laugh, laying down and relaxing myself into the mattress.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Alright. Here you go." I placed the plate on the bed, grabbing a strip of meat myself and ripping a chunk off, sitting down on the bed. I yawned and laid back against the neatly stacked pillows at the head of the bed.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Grabbing a strip, I tore off a piece into my mouth. It tasted so good! I eagerly began chowing down as much as I could, wanting to take in as much as possible. Eventually, we both got full and just put our plate and water up. And we just laid there for awhile.. Until I finally couldn't stand it anymore. "Aren't you uncomfortable in your jacket and stuff..?"

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I'm uncomfortable without a shower myself. I'll go take one now, alright?" I got up and waled into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and stepping into the shower, after locating the stored away soap, shampoo and conditioner, taking it into the shower with me. The inside of the shower was still warm from Aetos' shower. I turned the water on, and slowly began to relax from the warm water. After scrubbing myself clean, being careful of the scabbed shoulder until I accidentally scratched off a large patch of it. I realized that underneath the scabbed area, the skin was healed. Still a light pink, but the main damage was gone and healed. I slowly scrubbed off the scabbed area and finished my shower, feeling relaxed and clean; very nice. I walked back into the room, wearing a soft, black robe I found in the cabinet with the towels in the bathroom. I laid back down where I was prior to showering. Aetos hadn't moved, but did click the TV on and was watching it; the large flatscreen. She was flipping through channels as I laid down with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"And by the way.. Dinner was great. You're a very good cook, y'know." I laid the remote aside and turned to face him, admiring him until I realized... He was only wearing a robe. Blushing hard, I looked away for a moment but then realized it was no big deal, so why worry? I just closed my eyes and let my muscles relax, as I felt my eyes growing a bit heavy. But I wasn't exactly tired. Reaching out a hand, I lifted it up to gently let my thumb stroke his cheek softly. "Did you enjoy your shower, love? You look like you feel better too."

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I did enjoy my shower, and all I did was cook the meat. I didn't even season it or anything, not that there was anything to season it with. The kitchen is scarce on food or anything." I commented, loooking over at her, placing my hand ontop of hers against my cheek.

* * *

Aetos' POV

"It still tasted very good.." Crawling over closer to him, I curled up at his side; wanting to feel his warmth. Just his touch, his hands, were immensely warm. "At least.. we can finally REALLY relax and enjoy ourselves... at least for tonight," I spoke softly.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Yes, we can, darling." I wrapped my arm around her. "Oh, and look at this..." I pulled down the top of my robe to sit around my waist, still tied, revealing my shoulders and chest, with only the pink healed flesh showing now.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

My mouth suddenly went very dry, and there was a deep burning in my cheeks. Not only was his chest exposed, but his robe seemed to hang dangerously low on his waist. _You will not stare. You will not stare. You will not stare, Aetos!_ Finding my voice, I finally trusted myself to speak. "Oh.. Good. You're healed. I'm glad your energy filters help speed up your healing.." Not being able to stand it any longer, I finally just focused on the ceiling to distract myself.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Are you okay, Aetos?" I asked, sliding an around around her corner, pulling her closer to me, and sort of taking some of her weight onto my chest.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I'm... Dandy," I muttered, even though that was a total lie. I closed my eyes tightly, curling my hands into fists to resist the urge of wanting to touch him. I was beginning to feel a little warmer, and my mind was going on hyper-drive.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I leaned over and place my lips near her ear again. "Darling, we're comfortable and alone. I can tell your resisting. I can feel pulse and stuff, remember, and you are close enough for me to tell that very... very obviously. I'll just lay here and let you do what you want, alright?" I whispered seductively, leaning back and closing my eyes lightly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

With a heavy sigh, I buried my face into the side of his neck. It was times like these where I cursed being so nervous and getting flustered easy.. especially when he had his powers to help him out in hinting him off. It was almost as if I was at a large disadvantage. It was very tempting... and hard to resist. Relucantly, I let one hand very shyly and slowly slide up and down his chest, stopping occasionally to trace the outline of his muscles or just feel and touch the skin to memorize the texture. I did not else besides that, and breathe softly onto his neck.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I smiled at her venturing. After a moment of her reluctance, I took her hand lightly, and slid it to run over the scarred tissue, where the flesh was soft and new, before placing her hand on my shoulder, allowing her to finger the divets and crevices of my collarbone and neck. "Go ahead and do what you want. You don't need to hold back, Aetos... my mate." I spoke softly.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"But... I don't feel right, if I am the only one..." I said quietly, just barely above a whisper. My hand gently traced and around the muscles and bone, the feel of his flesh under my hand. Eventually, two fingers slide up to his chest and let them feel of his pulse. He was so.. perfect.

* * *

Ulfurs's POV:

I let my fingers dangle to slide among her neck, then slowly sliding a hand along her neck, down onto her chest and stomach, just slowly traveling above her clothing. "Don't worry about that. I'll get my turn in time. Someday..." I commented, whispering slowly and slowly, ending the comment with a low, gentle growl, sending a vibration through my neck.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

He was basically giving an open invite.. Why the hell not? I don't see why it would be a big deal. Sucking in a small breath, I began to place small kisses up and down his. Going up until I reached his jaw, and finally, his lips. I let mine pull lovingly at his, but with a bit of hesitance. A feeling a small burst of courage, I slide my hand slowly back down his abdomen, my fingers teasing the hem of his robe.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

I grinned and chuckled, pulling away from her loving kiss for a moment. "Who are you and what have you done with Aetos... and better yet, how did you swap her out so quickly? What just happened to make you so brave, hm?" I leaned forward to resume the kiss again, letting my arm pull her closer, draped around her shoulder and onto her back.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"I don't know..." I replied quietly. "Do you want me to stop..? I'll stop, if you don't want me to do this..." I pulled my hand up a bit in response. My heart was starting to beat a bit faster, and I was struggling desperately to keep my voice steady and my mind cleared.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" I gave a wink, pressing a hand to her stomach, slowly rising it. "Better question is... do you want ME to stop?" Smiling lovingly, I leaned forward to kiss her again, sliding a hand lower this time, very slowly sliding onto her abdomen, stopping my hand to warm her skin even through the clothing.

* * *

Aetos' POV:

Shivering at his touch, I bit back a moan. Closing my eyes tightly and pulling away from his kiss, I threw my head back against the pillow while keeping my breathing level. After a minute or two, I pulled myself against him tightly, letting my lips attack and pull at his while I let my hands travel wildly up and down his chest.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

"Is that an indication I should stop?" I questioned, letting my fingers inch down a bit further, stopping again to wait for approval or disapproval.

* * *

****Now, we could go into detail on this but one reader has said we go into detail too much on romance scenes. *cough*youknowwhoyouare*cough* So, sadly, we'll segment this section out. ;) ****

* * *

Aetos' POV:

"No..." I whispered softly, not minding his hand to much. I just focused everything on letting my lips pull at his, wanting to taste more of him. My hands traveled up and down his sides as the moved, wanting to warm him as he had warmed me before. Throwing a leg over, I straddled his hips before letting myself just lay ontop of him as I did so.

* * *

Ulfur's POV:

We went on... into the night. It was a romantic night that I never had with Aquila, yet... she never came to mind on this night. It was only Aetos I saw and cared for. Someday... That step might be crossed, where both of us will be enlightened, the final symbol of passion and love. Slowly, we ushered each other to sleep with pleasing touches and words. I can't even remember when sleep finally fell over me or her... it just faded to sleep.


	15. THE WAR OF DARK EARTH: GENESIS WEBSITE!

The story is continuing everyone, I have just hit a bit of a snag and need some help from the readers. I have opened a website themed around this fan-fic. I would love for anyone who reads the fan-fic to join and make a character profile, or just hang around to see what happens. I (being Ulfur) and Max (being Aetos) in the story are active members of this site. So, if you like the characters in the story, here is you chance to actually talk to us, as close to in person as you'll get. But I assure you, the people you talk to are the same people who are RP'ing the story with me.

Why should you join? Well, for one... You get to talk with the characters of the fan-fic personally. Tell your "feels", rant about how dumb, cool, awesome, dark, inspiring, loving, cute, sexy, hot, what-have-you your favorite character is. ALSO, BIG ONE. DO YOU WANT TO BE INVITED TO RP WITH ULFUR'S PACK MATES IN AN ACTUAL CHAPTER OF THE FAN-FIC? YES? Well, if you join, make a profile, and we find it intriguing enough to use your character in the RP, we'll invite you to join in an RP session that becomes a fan-fic chapter. This will most likely be the chapter in which your character appears and joins Ulfur's pack. Wouldn't that be cool?

You can also simply join your friends, or even Aetos and I in RP'ing for fun. You'd get to spend a little time with us and such. There is a chatbox present at the top of the website and we can chat to our hearts content with you and anyone else who is a fan of this fan-fic.

Hope to see you there. Later

-Ulfur


End file.
